New Rangers
by formerly webdoor
Summary: What if Jason was not the only orginal ranger to return? What if Kim never wrote the dear John letter? The epuloge is up. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1 Finding the gold

**First off I apologize to anyone that does not like that I am starting a new story before I finish my other one. I was challenged to write this one by BellaVision the letter does not happen the way it did in the show. As usual I do not own the Power Rangers Saban does.**

The Zeo rangers had returned to the Power Chamber to question Zordon about the new ranger.

"Who is he"? Tommy asked the blue head mentor.

"I have no idea. This new ranger is not someone I have picked", Zordon replied.

"Whoever he is, has a nice pyramid zord". Rocky replied.

"It is nice though that he shows up when we need him the most", Kat said.

"I am glad he is on our side", Adam replied.

"As far as we know he is on our side", Tanya reminded him. The five of them all agreed.

"Hey, where is Billy"? Tommy asked.

"I had to take care of something at home", Billy said coming into the Power Chambers main room.

"So have you guys solved the mystery of who the new ranger is"? He asked.

"No not yet", Tommy said.

"So what do you know about it"? Billy asked.

"Well, he is male", Rocky chinned in.

"No kidding Sherlock", Adam remarked with a smirk.

"He all of a sudden showed up while we were battling the Wolfbane Monster", Tanya said.

"He also was there when Tommy and I got shrunk and almost got ate by a Spider", Kat said.

"He helped us with the Leaky Faucet Monster", Tommy added.

Also, he did aid us in defeating Somnibot", Tanya said.

"Are you sure that you have nothing to do with the new ranger Zordon? Because I think it is Billy", Rocky said.

"Your are wrong Rocky, it is not Billy and yes I do not have anything to do with him", Zordon said.

"Well, Billy does disappear right when I need him", Alpha said.

"Affirmed that I do leave when I do but, I am not the new ranger", Billy said.

"This is just to weird, hey, it is almost Eight o'clock, isn't Kim going to be on TV tonight"? Adam asked.

"Yea, thanks for the reminder", Tommy said as the six departed back to their homes to watch the Pan Global Games.

Tommy arrived home just in time for the gymnastics event to begin. He was glad that she was not about to perform so he can get confront able before she did her routine. After four girls did their performance, it was Kim's turn. By this time, Tommy was rested up as he cheered on his girlfriend even though she could not hear him and his parents just ignored his behavior. After a few more girls took their turns, the P.A, announcer had announced that she had won the gold medal as a woman put it around Kim's neck. Tommy was smiling from ear to ear as the other rangers were also excited about her accomplishment.

The next day, the only thing the six of them could talk about when they got together was how great Kim was last night. Their convocation slowly turned to finding out who the new ranger is. The six teleported to the Power Chamber to try to do some research, but they came up empty handed. The Zeo Alarm went off as cogs appeared on the viewing globe.

"Well, it looks like our search will have to wait", Tommy said before he said its morphin time.

All five of them morphed and showed up where the cogs were two miles away from the ranger's base. As the rangers were getting their buts kicked, the Gold Ranger showed up to help them.

After and un successful attempt at defeating them, the Gold Ranger yelled, "TIME FOR A GOLD RUSH"!

Within seconds all of the cogs were defeated. Suddenly, he vanish.

"Aw man, not again", Tommy said. "Is everyone alright"? Tommy asked as everyone shook their heads yes before he told them to teleport back to the Power Chamber.

Back at their base, they were still trying to figure out who their new friend is. As the five rangers and Billy were about to leave for home, they received a transmission from somebody. It was from Delphine, the leader of the Aquitian Ranger from the Planet Aquitar. One of the other alien rangers had found the Gold Ranger stranded on their planet and she asked the Power Rangers to get him to Earth. The rangers were successful, but not before King Mondo tried to stop them. The Gold Ranger, Trey, informed them of who he is and that he need to pass his powers onto someone else before it was to late. Billy stepped up, but the powers did not accept him. Then Tommy remembered Jason had just moved back into town.

When Tommy went to great his friend, Jason accepted the challenge of being the new Gold Ranger. The two had a hard time getting to the Power Chamber because they were unable to teleport there but when they did get there, Trey's successfully transferred the Gold Rangers power to Jason. After the teams battle, now with Jason, the six, along with Billy, went to the youth center to celebrate and to watch the closing ceremony of the Pan Global Games.

Meanwhile Zordon and Alpha received a transmission from Dulcea, a warrior like looking woman from another planet.

"Greetings Zordon, I have sent this transmission to ask you a question old friend. Were you aware there is another Zeo Crystal"? She asked.

"No, I can not say that I knew that. Where is it and what powers does it hold"? Zordon asked.

"It is the White Zeo Shard. The creators of the Zeo Crystals gave it to me prior to them putting the reaming shards on the Earths moon many years ago", she said while holding up a white oval shape crystal for Zordon and Alpha to see. "I have sense that your current team needs this power to help in Earths battle with the Machine Empire", she said.

"We can use this power. You see, Trey of Triforia had just transferred his gold powers to one of my originals while he heals up. We have no idea how long we will be in possession of the Gold Ranger powers, so any permanent help we can get, we will take". Zordon informed her.

"Very well, I will chose one Earthling to wield the White Zeo Powers", she said as the transmission cut off.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon who do you think will be the seventh ranger"? Alpha asked.

"I have no idea, but knowing Dulcea like I do, I trust she will chose a worthy person", Zordon said.

**Who will get the White Ranger powers? How long will Jason have the gold powers? How will the team accept their new teammate that they do not know about yet. Find out in the chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 A new Power

A few days after the closing ceremonies, Kim was excited because she could go back home to Angel Grove and finish high school with Tommy and her friends. Her life was about to change again. After she had breakfast, she was about to write Tommy a letter telling him that she will be home soon. Suddenly, the light in her dorm room flickered on and off. She thought that was strange. Next thing she knows she is shielding her eyes from a big blight white light. When the light disappeared, Dulcea was standing there.

"Hello Kimberly", she said.

"Dulcea, what are you doing here"? Kim asked.

"I came her to give you new powers. Your friends back in Angel Grove need you in their fight against their latest enemy. Perhaps we should set down before I ask you how much do you know about what is going on with the rangers", she said before the two set down.

"There is something that only Zordon, the crystal makers, and I know. I have selected you to know what I am about to tell you", Dulcea said.

With a confused look on her face and biting her bottom lip, Kim asked if the Power Rangers will turn evil by the Zeo Crystals. Dulcea laughed as she said no it is nothing like that.

"I have chosen you Kimberly Ann Hart, to be the new holder of the White Zeo Crystal. This crystal is more powerful then the other five. You see, when the Zeo crystals were being assembled, their creators gave me this assignment to hold on the last shard until it was time to pass it onto a worthy person. Here is your White Zeo Crystal, your Zeonizer, and your wrist communicator" she said handing the objects to Kim.

"You will have Zeo powers that will instantly bond with you as you can not transfer these powers to anyone else, nor can they be destroyed. Your weapon will be the Zeo VII Archer, it will shoot white arrows to whom you aim it at. Your zord will not resemble an Earthly animal like before. Are you ready to take on the powers"? She asked while Kim was silent just nodding while paying attention.

The two of them stood up while Kim closed her eyes as Delcea blew some sort of white powder onto her. The power bonded with Kim and next thing she knows is that she is standing there in a ranger suit unlike what she has seen before. It was white with a black oval shape visor on the helmet. The rest of her suit resembled Kat and Tanya's but it is white instead of pink or yellow.

"I feel incredible", Kim said.

Just like that, the suit disappeared. Dulcea instructed her on how to active the powers, how to power down, and how to use her zord. It was 12:00 p.m. when Dulcea was about to leave when Kim told her about going back home anyways. The two contacted Zordon and set the unveiling up for a few days after she arrived back home.

Shortly afterwards, Kim sat down and wrote Tommy a letter. In this letter, she told him that she has a surprise for him and that she will see him soon. She went to mail it then she went back to packing up. She had made arrangements with Trini and her family to stay with them for the rest of the year as Trini just got back into town. By the time her flight from Miami touched down in Angel Grove, she was to exhausted to try to locate any of her old friends. For the next few days, while Tommy and the others were battling Mondo's monsters, Kim spent her time hanging out with Trini until the time was right for the unveiling. While she was waiting on her transcript to get back to Angel Grove High School, She spent time in the Power Chamber getting up to date with the newest villain, while the others were in school.

Two days before the big announcement, Kim's letter had reached Tommy. He was sparing with Jason while the others were watching and hanging out when Ernie walked up to the group of 7 and told Tommy that a letter just came for him. After the group heard about a new letter from Kim, Tommy and Jason stopped and Tommy had Rocky read the letter to him while he caught his breath. The girls smiled as Rocky read the note that read:

**Tommy,**

**I hope you and the others saw me on TV recently. Something wonderful just happened to me before I started to write this letter. I think you will like it once I let you know what happened. It is a surprise that you will know about soon.**

**Love, Kim.**

A blushing Tommy smiled as he thought that Kim could be coming back home as the others were excited that he was about to get a surprise. Just then, their communicators beeped. Tommy lead them into a hallway before he spoke. Zordon told them King Mondo was lose in the city. The group of 6 teleported to where King Mondo was while Billy went back to the Power Chamber. After a fierce battle where the rangers had to use their Super Zeo Zords to destroy King Mondo.

Two days later, Prince Gasket showed up on the moon. Dulcea arrived at the Power Chamber, before the rangers got out of school, to make sure that the time was right to tell the others about their new teammate. After Dulcea, Zordon, and Alpha discover Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina have shown up on the moon, the three new it was time. As soon as the school day was over, Zordon contacted the rangers and told them to come to the Power Chamber for some big news. As soon as all 7 of them arrived, they were greeted by Dulcea.

"Rangers, our battle with the Machine Empire is not over yet, Behold the viewing globe. King Mondo's eldest son Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina have made their presence in our galaxy. Together ,with the remainder of the Machine Empire, they pose a bigger threat then we have ever seen. That is why Dulcea is here. She has some big news to tell you, Zordon said.

"That's right, To begin with, when the Zeo Crystals were being made, the creators made a sixth crystal that is much more powerful then the others and the Gold Rangers powers. Before placing the crystals on your moon, they gave me the sixth one to hold onto until the time is right. Well, that time has came as I have chosen someone for those powers", she announced as Kim was coming down from the ceiling already morphed.

**What do the rangers think about a new ranger? What will happen with Kim and Tommy after he finds outs she is new White Ranger? Will the team haply accept Kim? Find out later.**


	3. Chapter 3Zeo White

The seven teenagers stood there watching in aw.

**_Seeing this new ranger come down must be like it was when I reviled that I became the White Ranger_**.

Tommy though.

**_It can be one of four former rangers, it can be someone new_**. Jason thought.

**_Well, we decently know it is NOT Billy_**. Rocky thought.

**_Amazing_**. Adam thought as his mouth dropped.

_**We are about to get stronger**._ Tanya thought.

**_Maybe it is a cute guy… oh wait not another female ranger and her suit looks like mine but white. Happy birthday to me_**. Kat thought frowning as Kim's feet landed on the ground.

**_Rocky knows it is not me_**. Billy thought.

Dulcea and Zordon smiled as Alpha was speechless even though he knew who the new ranger is.

"White Ranger, it is now time to reveal yourself", Zordon said.

She slowly lifted her helmet off her head and when everyone saw her face she said, "Guess who's back".

Tommy and the guys had big smiles on their faces as they went over to Kim to welcome her back. Tanya had a puzzled look on her face before she walked over to her new teammate. Kat got really upset as she knew there was no way she could have Tommy now, but she went over to Kim and welcome her back.

"This is increadable Zordon, but does mean Kim is the new leader"? Tommy asked.

_**So this is Kim, Tommy girlfriend that was in Miami**. _Tanya thought.

"In terms of power, yes, the whole team must decide who will be the leader between Tommy, Jason, and Kim", Zordon said.

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat all huddled around to talk about who should be the leader.

"We have decided that all three of them deserve to be leaders". Rocky said.

"We are a team it really does not matter who leads right"? Tommy questioned.

"You have a point there bro", Jason said.

" Affirmative, when I was a ranger we all brought something different to the team, and all of you guys have something different now", Billy said.

"Billy's right guys. It is hard to chose one leader", Kat said even though she did not want Kim to be the leader.

"It sounds like it is settled then. The three of you will be co-leaders", Zordon said just before the Zeo alarm went off.

"Before you go to fight The monster Kim, hold out your right hand", Dulcea said. A small gem appeared in her hands as Jason was instructed to use his staff to power it.

"Now your Super Zeo Zord is ready", Dulcea said as Tommy called IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

ZEO RANGER I PINK

_ZEO RANGER II YELLOW_

_ZEO RANGER III BLUE_

_ZEO RANGER IV GREEN_

_ZEO RANGER V RED_

_GOLD RANGER POWER_

_ZEO RANGER VII WHITE_

When all seven rangers showed up, they saw Prince Sprocket, Archerina, Prince Gasket, and a bunch of cogs.

"Ah, you most be the Power Rangers", Gasket said.

"That's right and we are hear to defeat you", Jason proclaimed.

"Hey, I know you guys, and something is different. Did you get a new ranger"? Sprocket asked.

"We sure did", Tommy said.

"I may be new to the team, but I know how to handle bad guys like you", Kim said.

All seven rangers took on a few cogs individually, then the group battled the three machines.

"We have had enough of you guys, but I like to introduce you to one of my favorite toys", Sprocket said as a giant ball of pinkish purple energy formed out of no where then suddenly a monster by the name of Googleheimer Toy Robot appeared.

It resemble a blue shark without a tail, plus it has blue and grey legs, and its lips are red with wolf like teeth. All seven started to use their own weapons against the monster, but nothing worked. Tanya tried to use some karate moves on the monster and it shot a big red beam at her knocking her un conches while falling down.

"TANYA"! Everyone screamed.

"Billy, Tanya got injured, teleport her to the Power Chamber", Kim said using her communicator.

"You got it, on and I made some modification to the Power Cannon I am sending it to you now", Billy told them as she disappeared and the cannon appeared.

The four remaing original rangers, plus Kim put their power cell into the cannon as Tommy pulled back the trigger to unleash a orange ball of fire destroying the monster. Klank and Orbus showed up as Klank spun Orbus around as it hit the monster which came back to life and grew.

"WE NEED SUPER ZEO ZORD POWER NOW"! Tommy yelled as the six zords showed up.

The Zeo super zords formed together to make the Supper Zeo MeagZord, Kim's zord fit above the other two female's zord and below Rocky's.

After using some of their laser, Jason said, "I CALL ON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS"!

The golden pyramid appeared then he called for the Zeo Ultrazord Carrier mode.

When that did not destroy the monster Tommy yelled, "WARRIOR MODE"!

Finally the monster was destroyed as the seven rangers smiled.

"Oh no, not again. Big brother, they destroyed one of my toys again", Sprocket said.

"Sounds like this is nothing new, well next time they will not be so lucky", Gasket proclaimed.

"You really do not have any idea who you are dealing with do you"? His mom asked.

"It does not matter, when father gets back, we will take over the world", Gasket said.

Back at the Power Chamber, Tanya was laying of a medic bed still morphed but with her helmet off. "

Zordon, is she going to be ok"? Tommy asked.

"I have no idea", he said.

"man we hope she will be ok", Adam said.

"Oh it is to early to tell rangers", Alpha said.

" What are we going to do without a Yellow Ranger"? Kim Asked.

"I do not have the answer. We just have to hope that she makes it", Zordon said.

**Will Tanya survive? Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sit back as this chapter is a long one. The OC in this chapter does not belong to me, he belongs to Bellavision.**

"After reading the data from the scan Alpha preformed, it appears she will be ok", Billy said.

"Do who know how long it will be until she wakes up"? Kat asked.

"Negative", Billy said.

"I suggest the six of you go back home to get your mind off of Tanya while Alpha and I monitor her progress", Zordon said.

"Good idea hey Kat, isn't today your birthday"?

Tommy asked. "Yes it is, I am 18 now", she said.

_**She now 18? She is a year older the me now**_. Kim thought.

"I got an idea, why don't we go to Ernie's and celebrate Kat's birthday", Adam suggested.

"I would love that Adam", Kat said.

"All right everyone power down and head to the youth center", Tommy said.

Somewhere on the moon, Rita was yelling at Zedd.

"Zeddy, did you see what happened? That tin can kid of Mondo's had a monster hurt one of the rangers"! She yelled.

"They are just as strong sis. Did you see that new ranger"? Rito asked.

"WHAT A NEW RANGER BUT HOW"? she asked.

"Don't look at me, I did not do anything", he said.

"Will you two shut up. I sensed the Morphing Grid getting stronger a few days ago. I will just take a look at who is the new ranger", Zedd said using his red eyes to scan the group of teens.

"Oh no it can't be, she back"? He questioned.

"Who did you see"? Rita asked.

"I do not like the sound of this", Godar said.

"What do you know gloodie, we can handle them", Rito said.

"Well who did you see ED"? He asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is not Ed its…", he said before getting interrupted.

"Yea yea we know. Anyways, who did you see"? Asked Rito.

"I saw… the original Pink Ranger", Zedd finally said.

"Oh no, not Kim. I got a headache"! Rita screamed.

At the youth center, the teens gathered together like usual.

"Hey Ernie, look who's back in town"! Jason yelled to Ernie as he was pointing to Kim.

"Hey Kim welcome home I am glad to see you. You did great at the Pan Goble Games", he said.

"Thanks", she replied.

"To welcome Kim back home, everything is on the house", Ernie proclaimed.

"We did not come here just for Kim, it is also Kat's 18th birthday", Rocky told him.

"Kat's turning 18 today? That makes a celebration even better" , a very happy Ernie said.

Ernie got everyone in the youth center to sign happy birthday to Kat, and he got everyone to welcome Kim home. The seven of them were having such a great time hanging out even though Tanya's condition was still on their minds.

Two hours later, back at the Power Chamber Tanya started to wake up.

"What happened"? She asked as she was just waking up.

"Oh good you are awake. Prince Sprocket's monster knocked you out and that is why you are here", Alpha said.

"Where is everyone at"? She asked .

"I sent them on home a while ago. I did not think they should be here worrying about you with everything else that happened today", Zordon told her.

"Oh the rangers will be so happy to know you are ok", Alpha said before he contacted them.

Just before the group departed for their homes, Jason's communicator went off. They went to a hallway before Jason spoke into it.

"This is Jason come in Zordon", he said.

"Rangers, I have some good news. Tanya is awake and doing good", Zordon told them.

"Alright", they all said together.

"I would like one of you to come here to take her home", he said.

Adam raised his hand saying he will before Jason told Zordon Adam volunteered as he teleported to the Power Chamber while everyone else went their separate ways. He made sure Tanya was in her house before he went home.

The next day, the teens were at school getting ready for their first class of the day. Just like before, Tommy met Kim at her locker then Kat soon came over to talk to Kim.

"Hey Tommy, can I speak to Kim alone", she asked.

"Um yea sure, I need to get ready for class before I am late again", he said as he kissed Kim bye.

_**She does look good in white **_he thought.

"So what do you need Kat"? Kim asked.

"Well yesterday when I found out that you were back, I um… got… a little jealous ", she said.

"I kind of figured that. I am sure you have a thing for Tommy and maybe you will find a guy for you", Kim said.

"I hope your right, Tommy is cute" Kat said.

Tanya walked up to the girls.

"Hey Tanya, how are you felling"? Kat asked.

"I am ok at the moment", she said. Then she whispered that she may not be able to do any ranger duties for a few days.

As Miss Appleby was getting ready to start her lesson for the day, a new student walked in asking if he was in the right room.

_**He is cute **_the girls thought. Kat was really interested in him because of his Australian accent. He has the all of the same classes as Kat and they ended up being lab partners. She invited him to hang out with the rest of the team at the youth center. The guys were talking about their karate moves when Kat walked up to them with the new guy.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Todd Channings", she informed them as she introduced him to everyone.

**_He is tall, with blue eyes, with blond hair, but I still prefer Tommy_. **Kim thought.

_**Oh, I think Kat has finally found someone.**_ Tanya thought.

After Todd mentioned he is a swimmer, Tommy mentioned that he and Kat have some things in common as she agreed smiling while looking at Todd. Tommy's communicator went off as Todd asked what the noise was.

"Um… it is my alarm to remind me when I need to head home, do you want to come with me Kim"? Tommy asked.

"Yea sure", Kim said as the two of them made their way to an empty hallway to talk to Zordon.

He told the two there were cogs in the park as Tommy teleported to the park while Kim got the others. As Kim made up a story about Tommy needing them to help him move some furniture around at home, Todd volunteered to help but Kat told him no. When none of them noticing, Rita accidentally zapped Kat's purse while she was aiming for Kat.

"A purse monster, Zedd didn't you make one of those before"? Rita asked

"Why yes I did, but I meant to make mine instead of having someone bumping to me while making it", he said looking at Rito.

"It's not all my fault Ed, you know my sister does not have great aim", he said.

"Never mind that, the rangers will have their hands full after the take out the cogs", Zedd said.

"I wanted to aim at Kat and maker her the Jealousy moster", Rita said.

Billy and Tanya were watching the fight from the Power Chamber while the reaming 6 easily defeated the cogs before Billy alerted them about Rita's latest monster.

"Rita's still making monsters? It's like I never left", Kim said before they went to face the Inpurseiantor.

Kat was surprised to see her purse was turned into a monster.

"This can not be good", she said.

"Come and get me", the pink purse said.

The rangers tried to use their individual weapons on the big pink blob looking monster, but everything bounced off of it. Billy sent the Zeo Power Cannon as the blast did not make a dent in it.

"Man, this is the toughest monster yet", Tommy said.

Suddenly, the monster grew as Tommy called for the Zeo Megazord. One by one, the rangers used their zords battle helmet lasers, but nothing got though, everything just bounced off of it. Jason called for his zord and Tommy went into his Red Battlezord. None of the zords could hurt the monster as Tommy was thinking, he put his hand on top of his helmet like he was scratching his head thinking which caused the Battlezord to do the same thing.

"Um… bro, did you forget something"? Jason said from his zord as everyone was starring at Tommy's zord, which caused the monster to fall on its back laughing.

"Hum, oh um, I guess I forgot that my body controls the zord", Tommy said apologizing as everyone in the Power Chamber was laughing as hard as they could.

The laughter stopped when Tommy called for the Zeo Mega Battlezord. The blast from the newly formed zord did not do any damage, then Jason called for the Zeo Ultrazord warrior mode. The zord got knocked back before Tommy called for the Supper Zeo Zords which combined to make the Super Zeo Megazord. The blast knocked the monster down, then Jason mentioned the Warrior Wheel. Tommy called for it, and that finally destroyed the monster.

Later that evening, Adam asked Billy and Tanya how her zords was able to help out. Billy told him that he and Alpha built a remote control that Tanya used for her zord to form with the others. That evening, Tommy went to Kim's to hang out, when they caught the very end of one of local 6:00 news cast as a camera man filmed Tommy making his battlezord scratch its head. His face turned red as he head the beeps from his communicator. Kim and Tommy were the only ones in the room, so he spoke into it.

"Red Ranger, you must remember your body movements control your battle zord, however it did give Billy, Tanya, Alpha, and myself a good laugh", Zordon told him.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder. Did you guys see it"? Tommy asked.

"Yes we did. I have not laughed so hard since Rita was put back into her space dumpster", Zordon said.

"I'll remember that for the next time", Tommy said.

**Tommy causing his zord to scratch it's head is my own touch. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It may not be the best chapter of the story, but the end sets up the next chapter.**

After school, the team and Billy gather at the youth center. Kat walks in holding Todd's hand.

"Hey guy", she said with a big grin on her face.

"Hey", everyone replied.

"Listen, my parents just finished remolding a old mansion, and they told me that I can have a party there whenever I want. I was thinking about having a costume party and inviting all of you", she said.

"GREAT"! They said.

Todd went to get him and Kat something to drink while he was gone, Tommy told them that earlier that day Zack, the original black ranger, was giving him a hard time for his mistake from the day before.

FLASHBACK

Zack spotted Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Kim in the hallway before school.

"Hey guys so, who is the Red Rangers these days"? Zack quietly said.

"I am, did you see it"? Tommy asked.

"Yes and, I like to know how did you do that"? Zack asked

"Let's just say, it was an accident. That zord is controlled by my mind and my body", he said.

"Nice, just be sure not to do that again anyways I have to head to class. I will see you guys later", Zack said.

END FLASHBACK

"So, when do you want to have this party"? Jason asked.

"I think this Friday night", she said.

"That's fine with me, how about you guys"? Tommy asked as everyone said that it was fine.

"So, the rangers want to play dress up"? Prince Gasket said.

"These silly humans and their games", his wife said.

"We can trap them there and put some monsters in there", Prince Sprocket said.

"We will come up with something by the time they play their game", Gasket said.

On the other side of the moon, Zedd and his group were arguing again when Finster walked out of the R.V.

"I have just finished up doing some research on the White Zeo Crystal", he told Rita and Zedd.

"Yea so, what did you find out"? Zedd asked.

"The White Zeo powers are the most Powerful of all of the Zeo Crystals powers. It is even more powerful then the Gold Ranger's powers", he said.

"We are done for", Goldar said.

"Not unless I can come up with some kind of power source that can override it's powers, oh and that once Dulcea gave the powers to the new White Ranger, the powers bonded with her and they can never leave her", he said.

"Finster, see if you can come up with a way to capture the White Ranger and turn her into our slave", Zedd ordered.

"Yes Zedd, I will get right on it", he said.

The girls were at the mall looking for costumes for everyone. They would not tell the guys what they will be dressed up as until they deliver the costumes to them. The guys were somewhat uneasy about the idea of the girls picking the costumes without their input.

Friday morning, Kat told the guys to meet her at her house after school. When the guys got to Kat's house, she had the costumes on hangers covered by a trash bag with a piece of paper with the names tapped onto it. Most of the guys where happy with their costumes.

Tommy's costume was a cowboy with a red, white hat with a red strap going around it, and blue jeans. Kim picked this out.

Adam's was an old Safari explore in his usual green. Tanya picked this one out

Jason's was a mobster with a black suit and a gold hat and handkerchief. All three girls picked this one out.

Rocky's was a butler. Tanya picked this one out.

Billy's was a scientist. All three girls picked this one out.

Todd's was a business man. Kat picked this one out.

Kat's costume was a business woman in her usual pink.

Tanya's costume was a flapper from the 1920's.

Kim's costume was a French Maid.

Before the nine of them arrived, Zedd put a force field around the mansion to keep the Machine Empire from interfering with his plan of kidnapping Kim.

Todd picked Kat and Tanya up, while Tommy picked Kim up as the two of them made some comments about there ones costumes. The rest of the group met at Rocky's and went on from there. On the way there, Rocky and Adam were complaining about their costumes. Todd, Kat, and Tanya where the first to arrive, follow by Tommy and Kim, then the rest of the group showed up shortly after Tommy and Kim. When Tommy and Kim showed up, Todd opened the door with Kat next to him.

While Kim and Tommy were telling Todd that he looked nice he said," The name is Bond, James Bond". Pointing to Kat he said. "This is my wife Teresa". He did the same thing when the others showed up.

First the group played a game of who done it? After that, they had snacks, listened to music, and talked until they were about to leave. Suddenly, as Todd was bringing his car up to the door, a white ball of energy appeared and gulped Kim up. The rangers worried about what happened. When the girls entered Todd's car, he asked where Kim was. Kat made up something telling him that she went out the back door to look around before she left. Tommy called Trini and told her what happened to Kim as she made something up telling her parents that Kim was staying the night with the others at the mansion.

**What happened to Kim? Will she be alright? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I re did the last part of this chapter**

The next morning the rangers gathered at the Power Chamber. Zordon told them that he and Alpha knew something happened to Kim and they have been trying to search for her every since but their search has came up empty.

"Man, this is not going good", Tommy said.

"Don't worry bro, we'll find her and get her back", Jason reassured him placing a hand on one of Tommy's shoulders.

"Thanks man", Tommy said cracking a smile.

"So now what"? Tanya asked.

"Alpha and I will continue our search to see if she was taken off of the planet", Zordon said.

"In the meantime, I think we shall split up looking for any clues to see if we can find her", Tommy said.

"RIGHT"! Everyone said.

"Ok girls, you stick together, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Jason you all look by yourself I will look by myself also", Tommy commanded.

Tanya and Kat were looking in the mountain area.

"I can not believe we are looking for the woman that I replaced"! An augured Kat said.

"Will you chill out, Kim seems like a nice girl, and besides you have Todd now", Tanya said.

"Your right, what was I thinking", Kat said as the two came across something they did not expect to see.

"Oh my, we have to contact the others", Tanya said.

"Right. Tommy we need you and the others in the mountains Mondo is back", Kat said holding up her communicator .

"I guess the search has to wait and we should take him on until the guys show up", Tanya said as the girls morphed and started to fight King Mondo.

"Guys come in, the king is back", Tommy said.

"Elvis is back? He has been gone for such a long time", Rocky responded confused.

"No you idiot, I think he means King Mondo", Adam said.

The guys wet to the fight and some cogs appeared. After fighting them off, they rangers were heading for King Mondo until he disappeared.

"All right, that was to weird everyone power down. Has anyone founding anything"? Tommy asked.

Everyone said no as Tommy told them to continue their search. As Rocky and Adam teleported away, Jason made a comment on how he can not believe Rocky replaced him.

"It was either him or Adam. Besides the past is the past now we have to try to find Kim", Tommy said as the guys teleported away.

"Where am I"? A confused Kim asked.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally wake up Kim, or should I say slave", Zedd said.

"I will never serve you. You big pile of meat and metal", she said

"Oh feisty. When I am done with you, your feisty ways will be no more"! he said pointing his staff at her as she tried to contact the others.

She mumbled to herself as she ran to dodge to beam. She tried to morph, but she was unable to.

"Your communicator and morphing thingy will not work here HA HA HA"! Zedd yelled.

She kept on running until she bumped into finster, who was holding a tray of ten wire thin metal bracelets. The two of them fell to the ground knocking them out and the tray flew into the air. One of the bracelets landed on top of one of her wrist, which then caused an orange glow. The glow turned white as it picked her up Her arms moved from her side making her look like a zombie as five of the bracelets went onto one of her arms as the other five went on the other as her eyes turned red.

Excellent"! Zedd said looking at a now submissive Kim.

"She is all your to control now. Those bracelets are powerful enough to turn her powers evil", Finster said.

"Your wish is my command", she said.

Zedd pointed his staff at her and her French Maid costume was replaced with a white bikini top and a white cotton pants. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Now your assignment is to go back to Earth act as nothing has happened then when no one is around you, sneak into the Power Chamber and destroy it Ha Ha Ha"! Zedd said.

"Yes master", she said as she went back to Earth wearing her normal clothes and acting normal.

"Sprocket, daddy's home", King Mondo said.

"Father, it is a surprise to see you again", Prince Gasket said.

"I thought after we had our fight, you would never come around us again", Mondo said.

"I came to take back my rightful place in the Machine Empire Gasket said.

"You blew that chance when you married that machine you call a wife Archerina. Now leave", Mondo said as Gasket and Archerina left for an unknown galaxy.

When she got back to Angel Grove, she did not see any of her teammates as an evil thought came to her. Now is the time was the thought she had as her eyes turned red. She teleported into the Power Chamber. Alpha was happy to see her until she shut him down.

"Kim, I sense something is wrong with you", Zordon said.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I have found which side I belong to", she said.

"You can not be serious"? Zordon asked knowing that she was placed under a spell.

"I am! Now say good bye old blue", she said as she cut Zordon off from the Power Chamber.

Meanwhile, Billy was doing some work in the Zords holding bay. He heard people but he could not tell what they were talking about until he got close enough to Kim without being seen.

"Guys, we have big trouble at the Power Chamber. Kim's back and it looks like she was placed under a spell", Billy said holding up his communicator.

"Man, I knew something was not right. Ok, everyone but Billy, meet in the park to come up with a plan to stop her", Tommy said talking into his communicator.

While the rangers were trying to come up with a plan, Billy ran to Kim trying to keep her from doing anymore damage. She gave him a struggle, but he held on until the guys showed up with a blanket that they put over her as the four male rangers held onto her while Billy restored Alpha and Zordon.

"LET ME GO"! She yelled before she teleported back to Zedd.

"So much for that one", Adam said.

"What has gotten into her"? Tommy asked.

"It appears that she is under some sort of spell", Zordon said.

_**First Tommy was under Rita's spell, not Kim is under one of Zedd's**_. Jason thought.

**_If only Rocky knew about my time as the Evil Green Ranger, he might make some kind of comment._** Tommy thought.

"Zordon, there has to be something we can do right"? Rocky asked.

"The only way to stop this, is to find out how to break the spell", he said.

"How do we do that"? Kat asked.

"I am not certain as of yet", Zordon said.

"I have her on the viewing globe. It looks like she has some bracelets on her arms", Alpha said.

"Can you magnify it"? Adam asked.

"Magnifier on", Alpha said after pressing a few buttons.

"We have to try to get those off of her", Jason said.

"She is as the park, I suggest Tommy you grab onto one of her arms and try to get some of them of without her knowing, that may be enough to free her somewhat", Billy said.

Suddenly, she pointed at a tree and a purple beam went from her fingers to the tree causing it to turn into a monster. The Zeo alarm sounded.

"You guys take care of the monster, I'll try to work on Kim IT'S MORPHIN TIME"! Tommy said.

ZEO RANGER I PINK

ZEO RANGER II YELLOW

ZEO RANGER III BLUE

ZEO RANGER IV GREEN

ZEO RANGER V RED

GOLD RANGER POWER.

The tree monster gave the rangers a hard time as it threw leaves, acorns, bark, and limbs at the rangers. Meanwhile, Tommy spotted Kim walking in the park so he powered down and ran up to her acting like he wanted to talk while he tried to set her free. The rangers finally destroyed the monster with the Zeo cannon then they powered down to watch Tommy and Kim incase one of them need to help him. Tommy was successful in getting one of the bracelets off as hers eyes turned red and then back to normal as she shock her head and said she has a headache. He explained what happened as she took the rest of them off herself and teleported to the Power Chamber and gave them to Alpha so he could figure out how to destroy them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I came up with the idea of having a couple of super star athletes from the 90's as monsters for this chapter. In future chapters I may make up some of my own monsters as well as use some from the show.**

A couple of days after the rangers freed Kim from the spell, they were at their usual hang out when Ernie was putting up fliers promoting a famous friend of his coming Saturday to sign autographs. Adam and Rocky were excited to find out that one of the best baseball players, of that time, was coming to Angel Grove. Neither Tommy, Kat, Billy, or Tanya knew who this baseball player was. Kim only heard of him from her brother and dad, who are Oakland Athletics fans. Jason heard of the guy because some of his relatives talk about the A's when his family gets together.

"Hey Ernie, How do you know Mark McGwire"? Kim asked.

"We grew up together in the same neighborhood", he said.

"That's cool"! Jason and Kim said at the same time.

"My cousins are going to be so jealous when they find out that I get to meet Mark McGwire", Jason said.

"Well you know they can come meet him too, he will be here all weekend", Ernie said.

"They live up in Sacramento, I doubt it that they will be able to make it", Jason said.

"So those pesky rangers are going to meet a famous baseball player", Zedd said.

"This gives me an excellent idea", Rita said.

"Does this idea involve a monster"? Zedd asked.

"Yes it does. We kidnap this baseball guy and turn him into a monster", She said.

"I was thinking the same thing", he said.

"Whatever", she said.

On Friday, while the rangers were in school, Mark McGwire showed up at the youth center to surprise his old friend.

"HEY MARK, YOUR ARE EARLY", Ernie said.

"Yea, well I am on my way up to my ex wife's to see my son. I don't get to see him very often during the season", Mark said.

The two sat there talking for a while before Mark went on his way. Before he got in his car, Rito and Goldar captured him and took him back to Zedd and Rita.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKS"! He yelled.

"No way, you are going with us", Rito said as they vanished.

"Where the heck am I, and who the heck are you", Mark said to Rita and Zedd.

"Just two evil villains wanting to take over Earth", Rita said.

"I refuse to help you", he said.

"Ah but, you will have no choice in the matter", Zedd said pointing his staff at Mark turning him into a monster,

Mark now was a now a bulkier and taller version of himself with a wooden baseball bat in each hand and baseball's that shoot laser beams for eyes. His red hair and goatee were bright red, he wore a red hat with a black Z on it, and he had white baseball jerseys on with Zedd's name on the front and McMonster and the number 25 on the back and his cleats were red and black. The letters and numbers were red with a black outline. McMonster made his way back to Angel Grove wrecking havoc on the city until the rangers showed up.

As soon as school got out, the rangers teleported to the Power Chamber to learn about Zedd's latest creation.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe. Zedd has unleash his latest monster, Mark McMonster, the baseball monster", Zordon said.

"Zedd has resulted to turning celebrities into monsters now"? Rocky asked.

"It appears so", Zordon said.

"It's time to take this monster down. IT'S MORPIN TIME"!, Tommy said.

King Mondo and the Machine Empire were watching the rangers struggle from their place on the moon.

"So, Zedd and Rita can take a human and turn him into a monster? Well, I can do a similar thing. Klank, take this duplicator to Earth and see if you can find a human to copy and make a monster", Mondo said.

"Yes sire", Klank said.

He found NBA supper star Shaquille O'Neal AKA Shaq. Klank zapped him with the duplicator and took it back to Mondo. When he opened it up, out came a robotic version of Shaquile that was called Robo Shaq. Robo Shaq was brown with his head orange and black like a basketball. His hands looked like mini basketballs with fingers, and his feet looked like grey tennis shoes. It looked like he had a white basketball uniform on with Mondo's name on the front and the number 34 under it, and Robo Shaq and the number 34 were on the back. The letters and numbers were yellow with a green trim. Robo Shaq went to help Mark McMonster battle the rangers.

"Hey guys, King Mondo has made a monster of his own, and he is heading your way", Billy said.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take", Kim said as Robo Shaq showed up.

"Is that a robotic version of Shaquile O'Neal"? Rocky asked.

"It sure looks like it and he is on King Mondo's team", Adam said.

Then the two monsters started to fight each other. While this was going on, the rangers formed the Zeo Blaster and Jason used his Golden Power Staff on them. It worked until the monster's grew. The rangers called for the Zeo zords to form the Zeo Meagozord. Jason called for Pyramidas. The Megazord took on Mark McMonster as Pyramidas took on Robo Shaq. The Megazord was doing pretty good against Mark McMonster as he was weakening. However, Robo Shaq was giving Jason a hard time.

"Sorry guys, sounds like you are on your own", Tommy said as Jason called on him for help which caused him to call for the Red Battlezord. The rest of the rangers called on the Super Zeo Megazord.

The two monster formed together which caused the rangers to form the Zeo Ultrazord Warrior Mode. With help from Warrior wheel, the new monster was destroyed and Mark McGwire was turned back to normal as the rangers got out to great him.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being on the moon, or some other planet being surrounded by some of the strangest looking creatures I have ever seen", he said.

"You were turned into a monster, but you should be ok now", Jason said.

The next day, Mark was at the youth center signing autographs when the rangers, and Todd, walked in. Kim came to get two autographs, one for her brother and one for her dad, as Jason went to get a picture with him. The others went along just to meet him.

"Hey, I know you, your Kimberly Hart who just won four gold meadles in the Pan Goble Games", he said as Kim was surprised he knew who she is.

"Wow, I can not believe you know who I am. My brother and dad are just big fans of the A's. These are my friends, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Todd, Billy, and Tanya. We are also regular costamers of Ernie's", she said pointing to each one of them while she was shaking with excitement.

When she calmed down, she asked him how he knew who she was. He told her his son told him about her as she was Marks ex wife's favorite at the games. Mark asked her if he could have a picture of her she said yes as Ernie got his camera to take it. Then, Jason asked Mark for his picture with him to show to his family at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Mark did so.

**My next chapter will be so different that I do not know if anyone has done anything like it before.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am back. I did not mean to take so long before posting this chapter but it took me a while to come up with the chapter. Once again, I do not own any of the chareters. The OC that is Kat's b/f belongs to Bellavison. Happy Thanksgiving. The next chapter will most likely come as early as next week. **

Nearly a week after the rangers faced their latest battle, Zordon and Alpha detected something strange in a far away galaxy. What they discovered was a rare allying of the M51 Galaxy. The two did not know what effect this had on the Zeo Crystals or their powers. Alpha contacted the rangers telling them to meet them after school. When all 7 and Billy got there, Zordon told them what was going on.

"Will we have our powers if we need them later on today?" Tommy asked.

"I am not certain yet." Zordon said.

"I think you guys should try to morph while you are here." Billy said.

"Good idea. ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy called as they morphed.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! This does not look right." Alpha said.

"Indeed it does not, this must be the affect of the allying in the M51 Galaxy." Zordon said.

"It looks like the allying has caused a major re-alignment of the Zeo Crystal's powers." Billy said.

"Huh." Everyone said.

"He means that you have a different color." Alpha said.

The rangers looked at their suites when they discovered the strange occurrence.

"No kidding on the different colors, look like I am back in green." Tommy said.

"I am back in red?" Jason questioned.

"You can have the red, I am enjoying the gold." Rocky said.

"I am not a fan of blue." Adam said.

"Looks like I am back in pink." Kim said.

"Yellow is not my color." Kat said.

"White is ok with me." Tanya said.

"Ok everyone power down. Hopefully things do not get any stranger." Tommy said.

Suddenly, the Zeo alarm went off.

"Aw man, not this." Tommy moaned.

"Relax rangers, it is only cogs." Alpha assured them.

The rangers teleported to the park, taking out the cogs without having to morph.

Meanwhile, the Machine empire was disusing their next move, while Rita and Zedd were arguing again.

"I do not think we can get rid of the Machine Empire or the rangers by ourselves." Rita finally said.

"Ah, I am afraid you are right my wicked wife," Zedd said.

Back at the youth center, Todd and Kat walked in when they saw the gang.

"Hey guys." The two of them said.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Listen Tommy and Kim, Kat and I were thinking about going to the movies on Saturday night and we wanted to know if you two wanted to double date?" Todd asked.

"Yea sure." Kim and Tommy said together after looking at each other.

"Great." Todd said.

"Ah so the rangers have a friend that is not a ranger." Zedd said.

"I smell a plan coming." Rito said.

"You are ahead of me." Zedd said.

"How about we capture that puny human." Goldar said.

"Yes, but what do we do with him?" Zedd asked.

"We keep him hostage until the rangers come to rescue him then, I take them on while you decide what to do with him." Goldar said.

"Excellent!" Zedd said.

Friday after school, Kat and the rangers went to the youth center as Todd had to run home for something. He was outside of the youth center when Rito and Goldar kidnapped him. Jason's girlfriend saw this, and when she got in the youth center, the rangers knew something was wrong.

"Emily, honey what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Two monsters grabbed Todd and disappeared with him," she said.

"What did they look like?" Kat asked with a worried look.

"One of them looked like a gorilla in a gold suit and the other looked like a decaying skeleton," she said.

"I am sure the Power Rangers will get him back as soon as they can," Jason said not blowing the rangers cover.

The rangers grabbed their stuff from their table and walked to an empty hallway before teleporting to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, is it true that Rita and Zedd have Todd?" Kat asked almost in tears.

"I am afraid so. It seems they are using him as bait so Rito and Goldar can fight you on their turf," he said.

"We do not know where they are now," Jason said.

"Alpha and I are trying to get a lock on where they are," Billy said.

"What I remember from the last time I was captured, was that they were on the moon," Kim said.

"Well, that is a start as far as locating them," Alpha said.

"They have captured you before you took on the white zeo power?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, but let's not go into that right now," Kim said.

Just then, the alarm went off as cogs appeared on the viewing glob.

"You guys take care of what King Mondo has, and Alpha and I will try to find where Todd is being held," Billy said.

"Good idea man," Tommy said as they teleported to the park.

The rangers made quick work of the cogs until King Mondo's latest monster, the Music Monster showed up, he looked like a black boom box.

"This is just not my day," Kat said.

"Aw, welcome rangers to the non-stop dance off," the monster said.

"We have to be quick on our feet guys IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy said as they tried to avoid beams coming from the knobs of the monster.

"At least we are wearing our regular colors now," Rocky pointed out.

No matter what the rangers used, nothing worked. Billy sent them his newest invention the Defender Wheel. Tommy got in it as Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Kim got hit with the monsters beam's and started to dance. The monster blew to peices while the four rangers were still dancing.

"Oh no Zordon, the monster has made them dance the Macarena!" Alpha said.

Then, the monster got back together and grew. Tommy, Kat, and Jason were the only ones that were not dancing.

"Rangers, bring Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kim back here. Also, Alpha has found Zedd and Rita's location," Zordon said.

"You two take them back, I will use the Red Battlezord," Tommy said as everyone else disappeared.

Jason and Kat then went from the Power Chamber to the moon in search of Todd. When they found Zedd, he told them that he moved Todd to another dimension.

"Man, we are to late," Jason said.

"Before you go… here's Rito," Rito said as he headed straight for the two.

"Alpha, Zedd sent Todd to another dimension, we need you to try to track him down," Kat said.

"Oh no you don't," Rito said taking a swipe at Kat.

Meanwhile, Tommy took care of the monster really easy. The others stopped dancing and broke free of the monster's spell. Tommy headed back to the Power Chamber, then he went to help Kat and Jason. A short time later, Billy found the dimension Todd was being held in. The three rangers returned from the moon then, all seven of them went to free him.

"I knew this would be to easy," Kim said as some Z Putty's showed up.

"I never did miss these things," Jason said as the rangers took them on. After the putty's were defeated, the rangers continued looking. They found him in a cell, when Goldar showed up.

"Not so fast, you puny Power Rangers, if he does not get to leave, nobody will," he said as he shot them with a beam from his sword.

Todd could not believe what he just saw as Kat and her friends fell down and un morphed right in front of him. A few seconds later, they all came to and realized that he found out their secret. The rangers used the Power Blaster to free him as Billy and Alpha saw that they were un morphed and they teleported them out of there.

"What is this place? Does anyone see a giant floating head?" Todd asked as he could not believe that he was in the Power Chamber.

"Relax dear, you are in a safe place," Kat said as she grabbed one of his arms.

"Yes Todd, I am Zordon, mentor of the Power Rangers. I saw no choice but to bring you here because you found out who your friends really are. You must keep the identifies of your friends a secret. To make sure you keep your promise, you must take the oath," Zordon said.

"It talks?" Todd said still stung about where he was.

"Don't worry man, take the oath, we all took the oath before we became the Power Rangers," Rocky said.

"Ok… but I must be dreaming," Todd said.

"No you are not dreaming," Alpha said as he startled Todd.

He took the oath. Then he asked about getting home. Kat told him it will be taken care of as he disappeared in a black streak of light. The rest of that night, he thought it was all a dream.

The next night, Tommy and Kim met Todd and Kat at the youth center. After the four grabbed a bite to eat, they moved on to the movie theater. Afterwards, Tommy took Kim home as Todd took Kat home. On their way to her house, Kat told Todd how Tanya got to stay with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I am back. It took me longer then I thought to come up with this chapter as it is different then the previous ones. I hope you enjoy it.**

A few days after the rangers rescued Todd, everyone went to the park after school.

"Man, it is interesting to know that my girlfriend and our friends are the Power Rangers." Todd said.

"We are glad that you are OK." Kat said kissing him.

"One question that I have had for a few weeks now is how did you guys get that robot thing to look like it was scratching the top of its head?" He asked as Tommy started to blush in embarrassment.

"Um, that was my fault. The robots are called zords and I control that one with my mind," Tommy said.

"Ah, I see now," Todd said.

"I had never heard Zordon laugh before that," Tanya said.

"How did he find out about it?" Rocky asked.

"Zordon, Alpha, and I watch the fights on the Viewing Glob," Billy said.

"I figured you would of had a snack machine and a drink machine put in by now. I can picture you eating popcorn while we are doing all of the hard work," Rocky joked.

"Can we change the subject?" An angry Tommy asked.

"Oh, sorry man I guess that was really embarrassing for you," Rocky said.

"He is still not over it yet," Kim said.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we go on a bike ride by the Indian reservation before we head home," Jason suggested.

"That is a good idea man," Adam said

"Ok everyone, meet up in one hour," Tommy said as everyone went to get their bikes.

Tommy was leading the group when suddenly he saw a person standing on the mountain in front of them. He could not tell who it is or how old the person is, but he could see the person's hair blowing.

"Why did you stop?" Rocky asked.

"Does anyone else someone up there?" Tommy said as he was pointing to the person who ran away.

"Who was that?" Tanya asked.

"I have no idea, but it is like it showed up out of nowhere," Tommy said.

A short time later, everyone headed home.

The next morning, Jason walked to Tommy's house to see if he would give him a ride to school, since Jason's car was broke. Jason was surprised to find Tommy coming down the stairs somewhat still asleep.

"Boy it is a good thing I came here when I did sleepy head," Jason said jokingly.

"Ha Ha very funny," Tommy replied as they walked out the door.

Tommy drove to Trini's house to pick her and Kim up for school. On their way, Tommy was telling them that he did not get much sleep the night before and when he did get some, he had a strange dream.

"Was it ranger related?" Kim asked.

"No it was not in my dream, I had a long lost brother," he told them.

"Since you are adopted, maybe you do and your parents do not know about him," Jason said.

'"I did not know you are adopted Tommy," Trini said shocked by the news.

"I thought I told all of the rangers, past and present," he said.

"You told me, and Jason," Kim told him as they pulled into the school parking lot.

When Kim got to her locker, she saw Kat and Tanya heading for her.

"Hey, did Tommy tell you two that he is adopted?" She asked.

"He told me something about it, but he did not go into any detail," Kat said.

"He never told me about it," Tanya said.

Tommy was at his locker when he spotted Adam, Rocky, and Billy.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I did not get a lot of sleep last night, and on top of that I had a strange dream. Let me ask you guys a question, did I ever tell any of you that I am adopted?" He asked.

"Yea, you told me and Adam a few months ago," Rocky said.

"You did not tell me, but I kind of figured that you were after meeting your parents," Billy said.

"Well, in this dream, I met a long lost brother," Tommy said before the bell rang.

"Maybe you have one and that shadow figure you saw yesterday is him," Rocky said somewhat joking.

"Who knows," Tommy said before the four walked into their first class.

Later that day, everyone gathered at the youth center.

"Hey guys, I like you to meet a friend of mine, Sam Trueheart. He is going to be hosting a Native American Art Exhibit here," Ernie said as a Native American man stood next to him.

_**This guy looks familiar**_. Tommy thought.

"That is a nice necklace you have there young man," Sam said to Tommy pointing to the arrow head.

"Thanks, someone gave to me when I was a kid. In fact, you look like him," Tommy said.

"I have one of those faces," Sam said as he and Ernie went back to setting up the exhibit.

"This is too weird," Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Sam looks exactly like the old Native American that I got my Zeo Crystal from," he said.

"Maybe he is and he does not recognize you," Adam said.

"That could be it," Tommy said.

While Sam and Ernie were setting things up, Sam noticed he forgot something back at the reservation. Ernie was trying to get Sam to let one of the teenagers take him back, but he declined.

"Hey guys, I have a favor to ask. Sam here needs to head back to the reservation to get something that he forgot," Ernie said."

"I could not bother any of these kids," Sam said.

"You won't bother any of them," Ernie said.

"I'll take you back Mr. Trueheart," Tommy said.

"Thank you young man," Sam said.

"It is my pleasure," Tommy said.

"Tommy took Sam back to the reservation when a man walked up to them.

"Farther, did you forget something?" The man asked.

"Yes I did David. David, this here is Tommy Oliver, he was generous enough to give me a ride back here," Sam said pointing to Tommy.

"It is nice to meet you," Tommy said holding out is hand to shake David's

"Likewise," David said as he shook Tommy's hand.

"Thank you Tommy, David will accompany me the rest of the way and then, I will head back into town later," Sam said.

"Are you sure? I can wait here and take you back," Tommy offered.

"No, that is alright. You have done enough for me. You best get back to your friends and your girlfriend," Sam said.

All right, hey it was nice to meet the two of you," Tommy said.

"It was nice to meet you too," Sam and David said.

As Tommy started to drive away, he could not help to think how much David looked like him.

"Do you think he is my long lost brother?" David asked when Tommy got far enough away to not hear them.

"It is possible. He does have the other half of the arrowhead," Sam said as David grabbed onto his half of the arrowhead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is chapter 10**

As soon as Tommy got back to the youth center, he found everyone at their usual tables.

"Hey guys, I think I found that person that I saw yesterday," Tommy said.

"Really, you did?" Everyone asked.

"Yea, Mr. Trueheart has a son that looks just like me," Tommy said.

"I guess it is true about what they say. Everyone has a twin," Rocky said.

"Tell me about it. Yesterday and today have been a little weird," Tommy said.

"Not to mention a little too quite with no monster attacks," Kim said.

Everyone agree. A short time later, Sam walked in.

"Mr. Trueheart, how did you get back here so soon?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say I have my ways, and you can call me Sam," he said.

"I can not get over how much David looks like me," Tommy said.

"Does he look like your, or do you look like him?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure I understand," Tommy said.

"Tommy, do you know what a Vision Quest is?" Sam asked.

"I think so, but I am not for sure," Tommy said.

"In a little while, I would like you to take me back home, and then we will talk on the way there," Sam said.

"Sure thing Sam," he said.

An hour later, Sam told him that he was ready to go. The two of the talked about the quest until they arrived in the middle of no where then the two of them came to a stop.

"Al right Tommy, your quest begins here. Follow that falcon and he will lead you to the other half of you arrowhead," Sam told him as he pointed to the falcon.

"Yes sir," he said.

The quest was hard. He had to climb mountains and keep up with the falcon. Man, where is this animal going? He thought. He was afraid of his communicator going off. As the sun was getting ready to set, Tommy saw a person standing in the distance. The Falcon led him to the mysterious person.

"David," Tommy said as the falcon landed on David's shoulder and then vanished.

"You have done very well Tommy. Your quest is over," David said as he held out his hand with the other half of the arrowhead.

"The other half of my arrowhead," Tommy said in a state of shock.

"Now we much put the two halves together," David told him as Tommy took his necklaces off and put the two pieces together which caused an orange glow.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" David asked him while smiling.

"No I do not, other then I found the other half of the arrowhead," Tommy responded.

"It means a lot more then that. It means that we are brothers!" David said.

"What?" Was all Tommy could manage to say starting to think that his recent dreams were telling him something.

"Yes it is true. We never knew about each other because we were adopted by two different families," David said.

"I guess the family that adopted me did not know about you," Tommy said.

"I knew I had a long lost brother, but I did not know who it is," David said.

"Wow a brother," Tommy said before he looked down at his watch and noticed that it is getting late. "Hey man, I have to get home. This is great," he said giving his new found brother a big hug.

"Ok be careful Tommy," David said as Tommy left.

His encounter with David was on his mind the entire night. He was even able to get a good night sleep.

The next morning, everyone was glad to hear that he had gotten a good night sleep. After school, Tommy told the rangers that he had something to do before he went to the youth center. He drove to the reservation to ask David if he wanted to meet his friends. David agreed and the two of them left.

"Tommy has a brother?" Zedd asked.

"This sounds like trouble for us," Rito said.

"Quite you fool. Tommy's brother can not become a ranger unless he replaces one of them," Zedd told him.

"So?" Rito asked.

"So, don't you see you bonehead. This "brother" of Tommy's may not have any power, but if we capture him, we can make him evil and it will be brother against brother," Zedd said.

"What is your deal with capturing people Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"It is evil. Evil is what I do you witch!" Zedd told her.

Meanwhile, the Machine Empire was observing what was going on down on Earth.

"So the Red Ranger has a brother," King Mondo said.

"You mean humans have families too?" Sprocket asked.

"Of course they do son," Queen Machina said.

"I have an idea. We will send down the cogs to capture the Red Ranger's bother and they will bring him here," King Mondo said.

"Then what dear?" His wife asked.

"I have not got that far yet," Mondo said.

Meanwhile, Tommy and David arrived at the Youth center. They walked in and Tommy spotted his friends at their usual tables, and he motioned to David where to go.

"Hey guys, I have someone I like you to meet. This is David Trueheart, also my brother," Tommy said as everyone's mouths dropped.

"So, it is true, you do have a brother," Kim said.

"I can see the family resemblances," Billy said as everyone chuckled.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he introduced everyone to David.

Jason and Adam got up to go spar. As Tommy was watching, he noticed David was really enjoying the match.

"Do you do Martial Arts?" Tommy asked David.

"Yes I do," David told him.

"Me to," Tommy said.

"Man, this is crazy. Not only are we brothers, but we actually have something in common," David said.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we spar. I have an extra uniform here," Tommy said.

"That sounds great," David said as Tommy went to go get it.

Tommy wore a red uniform and David wore a white one as the two of them started to spar. The two were evenly matched blocking each others move until Tommy used a leg kick knocking his brother down.

"Good one," Tommy said as he bowed to David.

"That is what you think," David said as he ran off without even bowing.

"What was that about?" Tommy wondered.

"It seems like you have embarrassed him," Billy said.

"I got to go apologize," Tommy said as he ran off.

David walked out of the youth center before Tommy could catch up with him. Before Tommy could reach him, something grabbed David and he vanished.

_**Where did he go?**_ Tommy thought.

**Who Grabbed David and where did they go? Find out next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy ran back to his friends after he saw the cogs take David.

"Guys, the cogs crabbed David and disappeared," Tommy said.

"There goes Zedd's streak of capturing people," Rocky said as Tanya slapped him in the back of the head.

"This is no time to joke around!" Tanya said.

"Maybe Zordon and Alpha can help us find him," Tommy said.

"Good luck guys, and you too babe," Todd said as he kissed Kat on the cheek.

Tommy told the ranger's to teleport to the Power Chamber.

"Where am I and who, or what, the heck are you?" David asked King Mondo.

"I am King Mondo, ruler of the Machine Empire and soon the world. Now hand over the arrowhead," he said.

"I do not have it, and even if I did I will never give it to someone like you," David said.

"Very well," King Mondo said zapping David with his staff.

"Do you have a lock on where David is yet?" Tommy asked Billy.

"Negative, I mean I did but I lost him. It seems that he was moved as soon as I found him," Billy said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I hope we can help your brother Tommy," Alpha said.

"Thanks," he said.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Now what is going on?" Adam wondered.

"It looks like King Mondo has created a monster that looks like a giant blue ball with spikes on it," Jason said while watching the Viewing Globe.

"King Mondo's latest monster is called Mace Face," Zordon told them.

"This must be a distraction of his to keep us from finding Tommy's brother" Kim said.

"I bet you are right, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy said.

As soon as the rangers morphed, they called for the Zeo Zords as Jason called for his. When nothing seems to be working, Tommy called for the Red Battlezord. When the three zords could not the monster, Tommy tried to combine his zord with the Mega Zord but did not work because Tommy could not get David off of his mind. The rangers then called for the Super Zeo Zord.

"If you do not give King Mondo the arrowhead, you will never see your brother again," the monster said.

_**What does King Mondo what with my arrowhead?**_ Tommy thought as Sam's sprit appeared in the cockpit to tell Tommy about the powers of it. It took for the Zeo Ultrazord warrior mode to destroy the monster.

"Now to find David, back to the Power Chamber!" Tommy said.

"From the readings I am getting, it seems to be a plain old arrowhead," Billy said.

"The powers that it has must be too old to be recognized by the machine," Tommy said.

He held it up as it turned red. Suddenly, he saw David in a cave with accent drawling's.

"I saw him. He is in a cave!" Tommy said.

"King Mondo must have a force field around it," Jason said.

"We will find a way to get him out," Adam told Tommy.

"I got an idea, the monster said Mondo want's the arrowhead right. Well, what if I give him a fake one?" Tommy asked.

"Do you really want to do that?" Kim asked.

"I may have to," Tommy said as he teleported to the reservation to find another arrowhead.

He found King Mondo a little bit later and gave him the fake arrowhead as some cogs showed up with David as Tommy started to run to him.

"Take him he is no use to me now," Mondo said as he vanished.

"Man, he has the arrowhead. He must of down something to Tommy," David said.

"No did not," Tommy said.

"What are you talking about? He has the arrowhead! Why did you give it to him and how did you get it in the first place?" David asked.

Two things first of all, this is the arrowhead," Tommy said as he held up the arrowhead which turned red, and second," Tommy said, as he took his helmet off.

"TOMMY YOU'RE A POWER RANGER?" He asked as he hugged his brother knowing that King Mondo will find out that the arrowhead he has is a fake.

"I could not give him the real one with powers that I do not even know about," Tommy said.

"You know that he will come looking for you after he find out what you did," David said.

"Yea, I know that, come on let's go to the youth center," Tommy said as he powered down and told everyone to meet them there.

Everyone was at the youth center when Zordon alerted Tommy that King Mondo had sent some cogs to look for him.

"I knew he would realize that e has a fake," David said.

"Don't worry bro, we got your back," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

The rangers found the cogs at the park as Billy went back to the Power Chamber and David and Todd got to know each other and watched the fighting from a distance. As the rangers took on the last of the cogs, some Quadra Fighters started attacking the rangers as a giant black hand gun like monster appeared. The rangers morphed and started to use their weapons on the monster known as Top Gun. The rangers combined their weapons to form the Zeo Blaster, but that did not work against the monster. Then they tried the Zeo Laser Pistol and Zeo Blade. All that did was nock the monster back a little bit. The rangers used the Zeo Cannon as Jason used the Golden Power Staff. Top Gun broke apart until Klank and Orbus made it grow. The rangers called for the Zeo Zords as Jason called for Pyramidas. When nothing worked, they went to their Super Zeo Zords as Tommy jumped into his Red Battlezord. After the zords taking some blows, they combined their zords to make the Zeo Ultrazord warrior mode which took care of Top Gun.

"Man that was great," Davis said to Todd until the Rangers jumped out of their zords to join them.

"I must say you guys did great," Todd said.

"Thanks," Kat said blushing before Tommy asked if it was clear for them to un-morph.

"I can not belive my brother and his friends are the Power Rangers," David said.

"Just like when Todd found out their secret, Zordon teleported David to the Power Chamber to take the oath to keep make sure he could keep their secret.

"So what do we do with the arrowhead now?" Davis asked holding it up as it slpit apart.

"I guess we hold onto our halfves," Tommy said.


	12. Chapter 12

This one is for all of you Adam and Tanya fans. Don't worry everyone is in it also.

A few days after their latest adventure, the rangers, Billy, Todd, and David were hanging out at the youth center.

"Man, I can not believe the semester is almost over and Christmas Break will be here soon," Tommy said.

"Yea I know. Our senior year is flying by," Adam said.

"Speaking of Christmas Adam, do you have a date to the Christmas Dance?" Tanya asked.

"No, I have not asked anyone either," he said.

"Well how about you Billy?" She asked.

"Negative," he said.

"What about you Rocky?" Tanya asked.

"My answer is the same as Billy's and Adam's," he said.

"Don't tell me you have not asked anyone yet Jason," she said.

"You will be surprise to know that I am taking Emily to the dance," he said.

"Good for you," the girls told him.

"I already know who Todd and Tommy are taking," she said.

"Now, if you, Todd, and Tommy could help these three, I think they will have a date if they want one," she said to Jason pointing to Rocky, Adam, and Billy.

"What about you miss want's to know who is taking who?" Rocky said with a smirk.

"Well, I would be going with Shawn but that is not the case since we broke up," she said.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" David asked.

"No not yet," she replied.

**_I still have a chance to ask her_**. Adam thought.

David looked down at his watch and told everyone that he is leaving as they told him bye. Shortly there after, the rest of the group started to leave, but not before Adam pulled Tommy off to the side.

"Um, hey Tommy can I ask you a question in private?" He asked.

"Yea, sure man," Tommy said as the two of them headed to the empty hallway which they use to teleport from.

"What's up man?" He asked.

"I need you advice on something. I want to ask Tanya to the dance, but I do not know how, or when, to ask her," Adam said.

"Well, I can tell you the best time not to ask her is during a monster attack," he said kind of sarcastically.

"Very funny," Adam replied giving him a serious look.

"I think the best time and place to ask her is when you two are alone so no one can bug you," Tommy said.

"You mean like Rocky?" Adam asked.

"I mean nobody, not even him, Bulk, or Skull," Tommy said.

"Yea I got you, by the way, those two have been awfully quiet lately," he said.

"I guess they have decided to leave us alone," Tommy said.

"Thanks man you have helped me out a lot," Adam said as he slapped Tommy's hand.

"Hey man no problem," Tommy said as they left the youth center.

Tommy caught up with Kim outside as they walked to his house.

"So what did Adam want to talk to you about?" Kim asked.

"I don't know that I should tell you, he may kick my but if I told you and he found out," Tommy said.

"He asked you for advice on how to ask someone to the dance didn't he?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but I will not tell you anymore," he said.

"That's fine, but I think he should ask Tanya to the dance," she said.

"You think so?" Tommy asked being careful not to tell her who Adam wants to ask.

"Yes, in the short time I have been a ranger again, I really like her and I think they will be good for each other. Not that there was anything wrong with Aisha, but it seems strange how Aisha passed her powers onto Tanya," she said.

"That was a strange time for all of us," he said as they reached his house.

The two of them got to his house just in time for dinner,Tommy's mom asked Kim if she wanted to stay. She said that she would like to. She stayed for an hour after dinner.

"The next day, at school, Adam asked everyone if they like to hang out at the lake after school. Everyone agreed to it while Tommy thought that Adam might ask Tanya there. Kim was starting to think that Adam was going to ask Tanya. When everyone arrived, they saw that a local church had peddled boat rides for five dollars. The money raised would go to Toy's for Tots.

"Boat rides in December?" Kat asked.

"I am guessing they are taking advantage of the slightly warmer temperatures," Billy said.

Adam asked Tanya if she wanted to go for a ride she said yes. The two of them paid five dollars then they put on life jackets before they got in. They were the only ones on the lake, at the tme, when Adam started to ask her to the dance but their boat tipped over and the two of them were in the water.

"Hey guys look," Rocky said pointing to them before he started to sing.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

By this time, Kim and Kat started giggling, while Tommy and Jason wanted to push him into the water but they did not as he continued singing.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

By the time Adam and Tanya swam to shore, Rocky had stopped. Adam looked at Tommy and Jason as all three had the same idea. Adam walked over to Rocky, then he put a hand on one of Rocky's shoulders, and Rocky started to run away until he ran into Tommy who was standing almost a foot away from Adam. Tommy grabbed one of Rocky's arms and Jason grabbed the other as the two of them picked him up as they walked to the water. Rocky was trying to break free and he asked them to stop. Adam stopped them as Rocky thought he was going to help him. Instead, he handed Rocky his life jacket then Rocky gave him a look. The two threw Rocky into the water. Luckley, he put the jacket on before he hit the water.

"We do not condone that behavior, but I guess you two felt like your friend deserved that," one of the church people said to Tommy and Jason.

"I think Rocky, Adam, and Tanya need to go home and change, as for the rest of us, I suggest we head to Ernie's," Tommy said as everyone agreed with him.

An hour and a half later, Adam and Tanya arrived at the youth center at the same time.

"Um hey Tanya um would like to go to the Christmas Dance with me?" Adam asked after he looked around making sure nobody was around.

"Sure I love to," she said with a smile as the two of them walked in together.

"Has Rocky made it here yet," Tanya asked Kat.

"No not yet," she said.

"Well, now all we have to do is find a date for him and Mr. Bill here," Tanya said putting her hands on Billy's shoulders.

"You asked her?" Tommy asked.

"I sure did," Adam said relived and with big smile.

"I knew you would," Kim said.

"You told her?" Adam asked Tommy as he got out of his seat in shock.

"Not exactly, she figured it out on her own," he said as Adam sat back down.

"Your order is on the house my friend," Ernie said after he walked up behind Adam's seat and looked down at him.

"Thanks Ernie," Adam said embarrassed.

"Anytime," Ernie said.

A short time later, Rocky walked in.

"Listen Adam and Tanya, I am sorry for singing when you guys fell in the lake," he said.

"Its ok man I am not sure why you sung that song and how did you even know the words to it?" Adam asked.

"We forgive you," Tanya said.

"About the song, my five year old sister has The Little Mermaid on tape and she signs that song a lot," he said.

"I am sorry we threw you into the lake," Tommy said.

"So am I," Jason said.

"Its ok guys, I guess I had it coming to me," Rocky said.

The group hung out at the youth center for a little bit until they all went home.

A few days later, the girls went shopping at the mall as none of the guys wanted to go with them.

"Hopefully this will be a quiet day," Kim said.

"I agree," Kat said.

While the girls were shopping, the guys had plans of their own. Tommy went to visit David, Jason went to spend Time with Emily, Billy, was doing some homework, and Adam and Rocky were sparing at the youth center.

On the moon, Zedd was still bitter about his attempt to get rid of Christmas last year.

"If it wasn't for those pesky power brats, nobody would be celebrating Christmas this year!" He said.

"Do you have to remind us?" Rita asked.

"No, but I hate this time of year just as much as I hate those teenagers," he said.

"So what are you going to do this year master?" Goldar asked.

"I do not know yet," Zedd said.

"Finally Friday night had come. Billy and Rocky did not have a date but they went to the dance anyways. Todd and Adam showed up at Kat's house at the same time while Tommy picked up Kim and everyone met at the youth center at 7:00.

"Good thing Ernie volunteered to have the dance at the youth center instead of it being in the gym," Tommy said to Kim on there way as she agreed.

The youth center was nicely decorated for the dance. Ernie put some wreaths, Christmas lights were on the bar and on the tables, garlands were hung on the walls, snow globes were scatted about, stockings were hung on the wall, and he put some mistletoe up in a corner. He even had Christmas themed paper plates, red and green napkins, and red and green drinking cups.

Ernie hired a local radio station to DJ the dance. He played a lot of Christmas songs, some current songs, and some slow songs.

Alpha teleported down to take in the mood, he tried to stay out of sight. Tommy, Todd, and Adam danced all of the slow dances with their dates, while Rocky and Billy sat at a table and talked about the up coming Christmas Break. The last song of the night was "I'll be home for Christmas". As Adam and Tanya danced to it their heads slowly went towards each other and they kissed each other on the lips. Tommy and Kim along with Todd and Kat kissed also, but everyone figured that they would.

**Adam and Tanya falling into the lake and someone singing the song is jjb88's idea I just fit it into the chapter. Merry Christmas everyone. If you do not celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holiday's.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go. It will proabbly be as early as next week before I come up with a new chapter. **

The next morning, Billy called the rangers and Todd to the youth center.

"I know I should have said something, but on Tuesday, I am leaving for a vacation at my uncle's ski resort up in the mountains. I can invite as many people as I want to and I chose all of you guys. Tommy, I like you to ask David if he wants to come," Billy said.

"That sounds like a great time, and I will ask him," Tommy said.

"Great so, what about the rest of you guys are you interested?" Billy said.

Everyone agreed to it even though Kat, Todd, and Tanya are not use to the cold.

"Wait…., we have to ask our parents first," Tommy said.

"Well, since I am staying with Kat, if her parents let her go I am sure they will let me go," Tanya said.

"I am staying with Trini's family so I am sure they will let me go, but I am sure she will want to go also," Kim said.

"That is fine if you invite her," Billy said who has a small crush on Trini.

"I figured everyone in your family would be scientist or college professors," Rocky said.

"I do come from a long line of people from both professions, but my Uncle Mike is on my mom's side. The scientist and professors are on my dad's side," Billy said.

"Ah, I got you now," Rocky said.

Everybody's parents agreed to let them go for a few days. Early Tuesday morning the rangers, Todd, Trini, and David met at Billy's house.

"I think we should all car pool up there; of course I will be ridding with my parents," Billy said as everyone agreed.

At eleven-thirty in the morning everyone arrived at the ski resort. Billy and his parents spent most of the day visiting their family, while everyone else enjoyed their selves by going snowboarding, skiing, and snowmobile ridding, occasionally throwing snowballs at each other, and just taking in their time away from Angel Grove.

The next morning everyone had breakfast before they enjoyed everything the ski resort had until Trini was skinning and saw some cogs building a snowman. Kim came up behind her as they were about to ski down the hill when Trini pointed out the cogs.

"Tommy you won't believe this, cogs are at the bottom of the ski slope and they are building a snowman," she said into in her communicator.

"I'll get the others and meet you there," he replied.

A short time later, the rest of the rangers showed up.

"For being machines, they are making an impressive looking snowman," Adam said as everybody watched from on top of the slope before making there next move.

"They also know to put on hats and gloves," Jason pointed out.

Suddenly, Mondo showed up to bring the newly created snowman to life as the cogs and Mondo disappeared.

"That thing is not exactly Frosty the Snowman is it?" Kim said.

"No it is not. Luckily nobody is in harms way yet," Tommy said.

"So much for a relaxing vacation," Jason said.

"IT'S MORHPIN TIME," Tommy said as the rangers morphed before going downhill to take on the snowman monster.

The rangers used their weapons on the monster, but some snow filled in any places that the weapons hit. When their weapons were no match for the monster, they tried the Zeo Blaster. All that did was it made a big hole in the middle of the snowman, which was quickly re filled with snow. Then they tried the Zeo Cannon which made a big hole in the snowman, but it quickly disappeared.

"Ah man, nothing is working," Rocky said.

"It is time for the Defender Wheel," Tommy said as the wheel showed up and he got in it.

That destroyed the monster, and then suddenly Zedd showed up and used his staff to re-create the monster.

"What the heck just happen?" Tanya asked.

"Ah that is better… wait who are you?" The snowman asked Zedd.

"I am Lord Zedd join me and we will rule the Earth," Zedd said.

"Tempting, but why should I join you?" The snowman asked.

Then Zedd made the snowman grow.

"You have made my mind up for me Zedd," The snowman said.

"WHAT? WE JUST LOST A MONSTER!" King Mondo said watching from his place.

"WE NEED SUPER ZEO ZORDS NOW!" The rangers yelled.

"I call on the power of Pryamidas," Jason said.

"Nothing's working," Kat said after a few shots were fired.

"Let's form the Super Zeo Megazord," Tommy said.

When the monster re grouped after the swords cut through it, Tommy went into his Red Battlezord. When nothing from the battlezord destroyed it, the rangers finished it off with the Warrior Wheel.

"I guess I should have never trusted something that is a creation of King Mondo," Zedd said.

"What do you want Zedd?" Jason asked after they got out of their zords.

"What do you think I want?" He hissed.

Well, as long as we are around, that won't happen," Tommy said.

All seven rangers started throwing snowballs at Zedd, then Billy, Todd, David, and Trini joined in before Zedd left.

"That was strange," Kat said.

"Tell me about it. I have never seen a monster switch from one villain to another," Jason said.

"You mean King Mondo and Zedd never work together?' David asked.

"Nope and I do not see that happening," Tommy said.

"Zedd what is this white stuff you are covered in" Rita asked.

"It is snow. After those pesky power brats destroyed Mondo's monster, they threw snowballs at me," he said.

"That evening, Billy had dinner with his family while everybody else ate dinner together. Wile in line, Tommy stood under some mistletoe when Kim walked up to him and pointed to it, then they kissed. After Tommy moved up to the counter, Todd and Kat stood under the mistletoe and they kissed. Next were Adam and Tanya. Finally Billy and Trini found their selves under the mistletoe and the kissed each other.

"I do not believe it, Billy and Trini?" Rocky asked.

"That my friend was a long time in the making," Jason said.

After dinner, everyone went back to their cabins.

"Billy and Trini sitting in a tree K I S S I NG first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes Billy pushing the baby carriage," Adam and Rocky sang.

Billy and Trini blushed before they made a few snowballs and started throwing them. Before to long, everyone was in the act throwing snowballs at each other.

The next three days, everyone enjoyed their selves before they went back home. Everybody, except for Billy and his family, headed for home the day before Christmas Eve. Kim spent most of Christmas with Tommy and his family. Tanya spilt up her Christmas with Kat's family and Adam's family. While Tanya was with Adam, Kat and her family spent some time at Todd's family partaking in a traditional Australian Christmas celebration. Tommy even found time to spend with David and Sam on Christmas Eve.

On Christmas Morning, the ranger's communicators woke them up.

_**This has got to be the work of Zedd.**_ Rocky thought.

"Not today," Adam moaned.

_**What now? **_Tommy thought.

Zordon and Alpha wished them a Merry Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

As the school year resumed, Billy, Adam, Kat, Todd, Kim, and Tommy found their selves in the same Botany class. After studying the basics of growing plants, the class got into groups of two. The teacher let the class pick the groups. Instead of Tommy and Kim working together, Tommy decided to work with Adam and Kim decided to be a partner with Kat. Which Left Todd and Billy to either partner up some other people or they partner up. In the end, Billy and Todd decided to work together.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my partner Billy," Todd said.

"No problem man, I am sure that that the plants we have here are different then what you have back home," Billy said.

We will see," Todd said.

The class went to the school's greenhouse and started on their project. Billy made a special fertilizer he used on his and Todd's plant. With in two days, their plant had grown taller then usual.

"It appears the fertilizer has worked too well," Billy said.

"Either that or you have used too much," Todd said.

"Negative, I was very careful when I measured out how much to use," Billy said.

"Oh man, that must be some powerful stuff you used," Adam said.

"I have no idea what I did to make it grow so much faster then usual," Billy said.

"Let's see what it does to Tommy and my plant," Adam said as he and Tommy's plant was not doing so well,"

"It will be like a science experiment," Billy said.

Billy poured some of the fertilizer into Tommy and Adam's plant and the next day the plant looked like it should.

"Let's try it on Kim and Kat's plant," Todd suggested even though their plant did not need it.

"Good idea," the guys said.

Almost a week after Billy used his fertilizer, his and Todd's plant has grown to be a foot tall, Adam and Tommy's looked like it should, and Kim and Kat's had grown three inches taller then normal since Billy put his federalizer in it.

"Aw so the ranger's tech guy and their friend have made a unique plant," King Mondo said. With a little help, it can work against the rangers," Queen Machina said.

"What an excellent idea," Mondo said.

"That is the best idea I have heard in a long time," Prince Sprocket said.

"Watch it there son," Mondo said.

"Sorry pop," Sprocket apologized.

A few days later, Billy and Todd's plant had taken on the appearance of a man eating plant.

"What did you guys do?" Kim asked observing it.

"We have no idea," Todd said.

"I hope the other plants do not turn into something like that," Kat said sounding worried.

"I think we need to take a sample of all three plants to the Power Chamber after school," Billy suggested as everyone agreed with him.

Right after school, Todd walked by the greenhouse when he saw six cogs break into it.

If only I had a communicator then I could reach the rangers faster. He thought as he went to go find one of the rangers. A short time later he found Jason.

"Jason, we have a ranger emergency, I spotted cogs breaking in the school's greenhouse," Todd told Jason.

"I will alert the others," Jason said as Todd told them thanks.

"Guys this is Jason, Todd saw cogs breaking into the school's greenhouse," Jason told them.

"I bet they are after our plants," Tommy said.

"I am on my way there also," Billy said.

"Why would Billy go to the greenhouse when he is not a ranger anymore?" Jason asked Todd.

"Billy and I have a project in there," Todd said.

By the time everyone got there the cogs had taken Tommy and Adam's plant, and they were about to take Kim and Kat's plant. One of the cogs got close to Todd and Billy's plant and the plant tore one of its arms off.

"I don't bereave it, it eats metal," Billy said.

"Apparently so," Adam said.

All the rangers fought the cogs as Billy and Todd tried to get the remaining two plants away from them but the cogs managed to get all three of them.

"What was that about?" Todd asked.

"I am afraid to find out dear," Kat said.

"I am going to take these samples to the Power Chamber and I will let you know if I find anything I'll let you guys know," Billy said as everyone nodded.

While Billy was at the Power Chamber, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Kim, and Tanya went to the youth center while Todd went back to his place to feed his puppy before going to the youth center and Kat went with him. While on their way to the youth center, Todd and Kat encounter three plant looking monsters. Their legs and arms were plant stems and their heads looked like the heads of man eating plants.

"Zordon come in," Kat said.

"Yes Kat, I am alerted to the present situation, Zordon said as Kat let out a loud scream.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi, that can not be good, Alpha said as he saw one of the monsters use a vine to tie Todd up.

"I will contact the others," Alpha said.

"Please hurry," Kat cried.

The guys were sipping smoothies but, Kim was starting to worry about Todd and Kat.

"You guys, I am starting to worry about Kat and Todd," Kim said.

"Maybe they decided to stay at his place and do a little…" Rocky said before Tanya slapped him in the back stopping him in mid sentence.

"They would not do that," Tanya said as their communicators went off.

"We read you Zordon," Tommy said as they went to their usual empty hallway.

"Rangers, King Mondo has unleashed three monsters and they have Todd. Kat is battling them now," he said.

"We're on it," Jason said as they morphed and teleported.

"I guess we know what King Mondo wanted with out projects," Kim said.

Each ranger used their own weapon on each of the monsters with every hit the monsters took they healed up. Jason used the Golden Power Staff on one of the monsters while the other rangers used their Zeo Blades. Again all the blades did was cut some leaves off as they grew back.

"Remember, they have Todd," Kat said pointing to him who was almost covered in vines.

"Billy we need you to teleport Todd to the Power Chamber and see if you can heal him," Kat said.

"In this situation, I could not agree with you more," Billy said as he pushed a few buttons as Todd teleported in a solid black streak of light.

The rangers used their Zeo Laser Pistol's which had the same effects as the other weapons.

"What did King Mondo do to these things?" Adam asked.

The rangers used their Zeo Cannon which made a big hole in the monsters.

"It's time for the heavy artillery," Tommy said as we called for the Defender Wheel.

He got inside and pushed the buttons and the three monsters blew up as everyone cheered. At the Power Chamber, Todd was on the medic bed as Alpha was trying to figure out how to return him back to normal.

"How is he?" Kat asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

"I can not seem to find the solution," Alpha said.

"Well plants breathe in carbon dioxide and they breathe out oxygen," Kat said.

"Kat, I think you did it," Alpha said as he closed up the medic bed and pushed a few buttons which filled the space Todd was in with oxygen and he started to return to normal. As soon as he woke up, he got out of the bed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Our plants got turned into monsters and they try to capture you," Tommy said.

"I helped Alpha restore your body to normal," Kat said

"Thanks guys, Todd said.

"It was our duty to rescue you," Zordon said.

"Well, that did not work," King Mondo said.

The next day, the teacher let the groups start over on their projects because he understood that theirs got destroyed. They thanked him and decided not to use Billy's special fertilizer.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim was helping Tommy work on his signing for their music class. The two of them were making progress as Zedd and Rita were watching.

"Seeing those two signing together gives me an idea," Zedd said.

"Do tell," Rita said.

"We put a spell on them so they can not stop signing," Zedd said.

"Master, why not cast the spell on all of the rangers?" Goldar asked.

"I like monkey boy's idea," Rito said.

"Quiet you two! Anyways, we create a monster for the brats to battle while Tommy and Kim can not stop signing," Zedd said.

"THAT WAY TOMMY CAN NOT USE HIS ZORD I LOVE IT!" Rita screamed.

"Yes but first let's re introduce them to our Tenga's! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Zedd said.

"So far, so good," Kim said.

"Thanks, I am a little nervous about singing in front of the class though," Tommy said.

"Don't be nervous, besides we will listen to you before class," Kim said volunteering the other rangers.

As Kim was about to leave, their communicators went off.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you and Kim report to the Power Chamber immediately," Zordon said.

"We are on it," Tommy said before they teleported.

"Zordon, what is the problem?" Tommy asked.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon instructed as a group of Tenga Warriors appeared on the screen.

"What are those things?" Jason asked.

"I can not believe they are back," Kat said.

"You guys faced those over grown crows before?" Tanya asked.

"Yes we have, after Rocky, Aisha, and Adam joined the team, but before Kim left," Billy said.

"Jason and Tanya, these are Tenga Warriors, they are a much stronger foe then the cogs or the putties," Zordon said.

"Putties were what Rita and Zedd's used before the Tenga Warriors," Billy said to Tanya.

"What are they doing back?" Kim asked.

"I am not certain, but for whatever reason I do believe Zedd and Rita are behind it," Zordon said.

"Well, there is only one thing to do. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason said as the rangers morphed and took on the Tengas.

The rangers struggled with the Tengas at first, but after a while the battle went the ranger's way.

"We'll get you next time," one of the Tengas said.

"Then can talk and fly?" Tanya asked.

"They sure can," Kat said.

Suddenly a guitar looking monster showed up.

"Not another music type monster," Rocky said.

The monster shot a beam at Tommy and Kim.

"What do we do now?" Kim sung in a pop music sound.

"Oh no, we can not stop singing," Tommy sung with a rock music sound.

"As for the rest of you rangers, you will be singing a different tune," the monster said as the rangers moved out of the way to avoid getting hit.

The rangers used their weapons and moves on the monster before he vanished.

"Huh where did he go?" Kat asked.

"I am right behind you," the monster said before he shot a beam towards Kat as she used her blade disc to shield her which made the beam bounce off and hit Adam.

"Oh no, now I can not stop signing," Adam sung in a heavy metal sound.

"A monster that makes the rangers sing? Why didn't I think of that?" King Mondo asked.

"It may not be a good monster dear," Queen Machina said.

"I bet we could make a better one," Sprocket said.

"I bet you could," Klank snickered.

"Why I outa… "Sprocket said.

"Settle down," King Mondo said.

"This monster is actually not half bad," Zedd said.

"You guys try to defeat this thing, I am heading back to the Power Chamber," Rocky said.

"Why would he leave us like that?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea, but at least he won't get hit this way," Tanya said dodging a beam.

"Zordon, is there a way that I can pilot the Red Battlezord if we need it?" Rocky asked once he got to the Power Chamber.

"We can try to re program it to you, but we are not sure if it will work," Billy said.

"Billy is right, there are no guarantees that you will be able to control it," Zordon said.

"I am willing to take that chance," Rocky said.

"Oh no, the monster hit Jason," Alpha said.

"Ok everything should be set," Billy said.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Rocky yelled.

"Thank goodness you are back," Tommy sung.

"Yeah, we need everyone here," Jason sung in a country music sound.

"Let's form the Zeo Blaster," Kim sung.

The rangers took a few shots at the monster that dodged every one of them. The monster even got out of the way from the shots fired from the Golden Power Staff.

"Billy, we need the Zeo Cannon," Tommy sung.

"You got it," Billy said before he sent it.

"Are we ready?" Adam sung as every one put their containers in the cannon.

"READY!" Everyone said as Tommy pulled the trigger. The balls of energy destroyed the monster before Zedd and Rita brought it back to life.

"WE NEED ZEO ZORD POWER NOW!" Everyone said.

"Let's put it all together," Tommy sung as Jason got into Pyramidas.

None of the zords battle helmets were able to destroy the monster. The rangers then called on the Super Zeo Megazord.

"To bad I can not control my battlezord," Tommy sung.

"You may not, but thanks to Alpha and Billy, I might be able to," Rocky said as he called upon the zord.

"I can feel it, great job guys," Rocky said before he took control.

"Take that," the monster said as he knocked the Red Battlezord down.

"We need the Zeo Ultrazord warrior mode guys," Jason sung.

The zords came together and put an end to the monster causing all of the affected rangers to stop signing.

"We should make a CD and see if it will sell. I bet people would like one with a variety of genres on it," Rocky said before everyone got out of the zord and un-morphed.

A couple of days later, everyone was hanging out after school.

"Well after today, my signing career is over," Tommy said.

"Your singing was not that bad hansom," Kim said.

," everyone said before Tommy gave everyone a look.

"Are you sure you are done? I think we still can make a CD," Rocky said.

"Whatever man, I know one thing; we are not a choir," Jason said as everyone laughed and agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/U NOTE 1 First off, let me remind you of a few things. The story was requested to me by BellaVison. After the Pan Global Games. Kim received the sixth Zeo Crystal, which Dulcea had (which was an idea of BellaVison). The charter Todd is Kat's boyfriend, who is also from Australia and also an Idea of BellaVison. Todd knows they are rangers (my idea). Adam and Tanya are kind of together (my idea, but jjb88 gave me the idea to do an Adam/Tanya chapter). Finally, Kim and Tommy never broke up.**

**A/U Note 2 I am having a bit of writer's block on what should happen next. I also would like to know, if you have a favorite Zeo episode what was it? I might get some ideas.**

**A/U Note 3 there are some reference's to different MMPR episodes, an idea from a Zeo episode, and a line from MMPR episode The Power Transfer. I think it is from part 2.**

**A/U note 4 only 3 reviews away from 100!**

**A/U note 5 the thing Zedd and Goldar go to look for belongs to me enjoy.**

**A/U note 6 you know the rest about me not owning the Power Rangers.**

"GOLDAR!" Zedd yelled.

"Yes master?" Goldar said wondering what Zedd wanted.

"I want you to power up Serpentera you and I are going on a little trip," Zedd said.

"OH CAN I GO?" Rito asked.

"No you can not," Zedd said.

"It's about time we got away from them," Goldar said meaning Rito and Rita.

"We are not getting away from them, we are just going to pick something up," Zedd said.

"I hope it is not Master Ville," Goldar said.

"HECK NO! Do not ever mention that name in my presence again," Zedd said.

"You got it," Goldar said.

Meanwhile the rangers, Billy, and Todd were hanging out at Ernie's outdoor cafe on a Saturday afternoon.

"So did you guys always hang out together before you became the Power Rangers?" Todd asked.

"Well Billy, Kim, and I did not know the others before we became rangers," Jason said.

"Adam and I went to Stone Canyon before we met Billy, Kim, and Tommy," Rocky said.

"Billy, Jason, Kim, and two others were already a part of the team when I moved here," Tommy said.

I had a very strange journey just before I joined the team" Tanya said.

"Everyone was already a ranger, except for Tanya. Jason, who was one of the original's, was in Switzerland when I moved here," Kat said.

"I see," Todd said.

Meanwhile, King Mondo was trying to come up with a new plan.

"Does anybody have any suggestions on how to defeat the rangers?" Mondo asked.

"Why don't we create a monster from scrap pieces from our already destroyed monsters and cogs," Klank suggested.

"That will never work," Prince Sprocket said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I like to see you come up with something," Orbus said.

"Oh yea, well at least I don't need a little robot to stick up for me Klank," Sprocket said.

"I did not tell him to stick up for me," Klank said.

"Actually creating a monster from used parts might not be a bad idea," Mondo said.

A sort time later, Klank was going over the various used monsters.

"Ok, this monster will have one part Wolfbane, one part Leaky Faucet, a little bit of Somnibot, one part Googleheimer Toy Robot, one part Robo Shaq, one part Music Monster, one part Mace Face, one part Top Gun, one part of the snowman creation, and one part from each of the plant monsters there, that should do it oh yeah a little bit of the cogs armor. I will throw in some other pieces from previous monsters also," Klank said.

"Do we have power yet Thomas Edison?" Zedd sarcastically asked Goldar.

"Just about Master, by the way, where are we going?" Goldar asked.

"We are going to the M51 Galaxy, but we are not going for Master Ville," Zedd hissed.

"You don't mean…" Goldar said.

"Yes, we are going to find the lost Somer Crystals," Zedd said.

"What are going to do with them?" Goldar asked.

"What do you think we are going to do? We are going to create our own team of rangers !" Zedd said.

"You do remember the last time you tried that right?" Goldar asked.

"Of course I do. That is why we are getting these crystals. Do you think I am some kind of fool?" Zedd asked.

"Well… um…" Goldar said.

"Oh never mind are we ready to go yet?" Zedd asked.

"Yes sire," Goldar said as the two of them took off.

Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha had a bad feeling about something.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi, oh Zordon I have a bad feeling about something," Alpha screamed.

"What is it?" Zordon asked.

"I do not know yet, let me turn on the Viewing Globe," Alpha said before he pressed a couple of buttons and teleported away.

_**Hum, I wonder he is going to?**_ Zordon thought.

"Hey Kim, how would you like to go see a movie tonight?" Tommy asked.

"I love to," Kim said before a grey beam of light appeared before them.

"Ops… wrong buttons," Alpha said when he realized where he landed at.

"Hey Alpha, how about I go back to the Power Chamber with you and check the teleportation system out," Billy said.

"I guess that will be ok, even though I believe it is working properly. I just hit the wrong buttons," Alpha said before him and Billy teleported away.

"What was that about?" Todd asked.

"I have no idea," Tommy said.

"Yea Alpha hardly teleports and when he does, he always means too," Kim said.

"At least no one else is around to see that," Tanya said.

"Yea tell me about it, that would be bad," Adam said.

"Do you realize the questions carious people would have if they saw that?" Kat asked.

"You mean like Bulk and Skull, who spent at least a year, if not more, try to find out our identities," Jason said.

"Yea, I can not tell you how many times those two tried to find us out," Kim said.

"They did not do it as much after you left," Tommy said.

"Those two always had a crazy scheme before they joined the police force," Tommy said.

"When I came back, I could not believe that they joined," Jason said.

"It was a shocker to us too," Adam said.

"I am surprised they made it passed the training," Rocky said.

"A few times they almost found us out but thanks to Billy, they never did," Kim said.

"Oh yea, some of those attempts ended up being pretty funny," Jason said while laughing.

"You mean like the time they bought some kind of energy detector, and Billy used one of his gadgets to cause their device to backfire," Tommy said.

"I remember that one," Kim laughed.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Well, Billy was working on something that he thought would help us find Zedd's dimension, and Bulk announced that they were to find out who we were," Kim said.

"Billy put his device to the test and caused their device to go off on Skull instead of us," Jason said.

"Yea that was funny," Tommy laughed.

"Their dumbest idea was when they went to the beach and carried around a sign asking for us to reveal ourselves," Rocky said.

"Man I missed that one," Jason said.

"You did not miss much; they stood at the beach for a week waiting on us. By the time we found them on the weekend, they were wet, covered in sand, and they had bird droppings on them," Adam said.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Kat said.

"That was my though exactly," Kim said.

A short time later Billy showed up.

"Hey guys have I missed anything?" He asked.

"Not really, they were just talking about Bulk and Skulls failed attempts to uncover you guys," Todd said.

"You mean like they time they acted like they fell out of their boat in Angel Grove Lake so we could rescue them, and they would try to pull our helmets off?" Billy asked.

"I missed that one," Jason and Kim said.

"We did not have to save them, Ernie happened to be fishing that day, and he told them to get in his boat," Rocky said.

"Man he was mad at them," Adam said.

"I bet," Jason said.

"So is everything ok at the Power Chamber Billy?" Kat asked.

"Yea, Alpha meant to activate the Viewing Globe when he hit the buttons that brought him here," Billy said as everyone else chuckled.

A little bit later, Tommy and Kim talked about what movie they wanted to see that night. They agreed on one, while Kat and Todd deiced to go bowling that night, and Adam and Tanya went with Todd and Kat.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I put a new chapter up yesterday, but this idea came to me today.**

After school Adam and Tanya went with Rocky to his house. When they got there, Rocky's mom told him that she had to go into town and she need him to watch his sister for a little bit.

"Mom can't you take Rene with you?" Rocky asked.

"No, I have a lot to do in town and she would just get in the way," she said.

_**That is putting it nicely**_. Rocky thought.

Adam and Tanya were standing near the driveway as Rocky followed his mom to her car, pleading with her trying to get out of babysitting his little sister.

**"ROCKLAND JOSE DESANTOS YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH RENE FOR ME AND THAT IS THAT!" **His mom said before she drove off.

"Full name ouch," Adam said to Tanya before Rocky approached them.

"Sorry about that, I guess you two should go on without me and tell the gang that I can't join them," Rocky said.

"We will stay and help you, won't we Adam," Tanya said as she gave him a glare.

"Um yea sure, how hard can it be to watch your five year old sister?" Adam asked realizing he got volunteered to stay.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think you two realize what you are getting into…. great," Rocky said as he realized the front door was locked.

"I think we see now," Adam said before he started to walk away until Tanya grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Adam, we are going to be here with Rocky whether you like it or not," Tanya said.

_**Good thing we are not in a serious relationship**_. Adam thought.

**"RENE OLIVIA DESANTOS YOU UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!" **Rocky yelled while his sister stood there ignoring him and taunting him.

Let's try the back door," Adam suggested.

The three of them ran to the back door to find Rene had already beet them to it.

If we were facing a monster, teleporting would work, but since it is my little sister…" Rocky said.

Just then Rocky's communicator beeped.

"Rocky here," he said into it.

"Where are you three?" Tommy asked.

"We are at my house. I got stuck babysitting and in the middle of arguing with my mom, we got locked out," he said.

"Seriously where are you three," Tommy asked.

"If you do not believe me, then you come here and see for yourself," Rocky hissed.

"I'll go see if he is telling the truth," Jason said.

"Ok bro if you need us call us," Tommy said.

Jason went to an area away from Ernie's outdoor café before he teleported to Rocky's house.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I wanted to make sure that Rocky was telling the truth," he said.

"Do _you _know how to get a five year old to unlock a door?" Rocky asked.

"Dude, you helped defeat numerous monsters but you can not handle a five year old?" Jason smirked.

"If Zedd or any of the other villains find out, they will mock me every time I face them" Rocky said.

"Easy man, I'll call Kim and Kat, I am sure they can get her to let you in," Jason said.

"Did you hear that dad, the Blue Ranger can not control his own sister," Prince Sprocket said.

"**WHAT** a little girl is to much for the Blue Ranger?" King Mondo asked.

"Apparently so," Sprocket said.

**"KLANK!" **King Mondo summoned.

"Yes your majesty?" Klank asked

"Send down The Recyclebot, it seems some of the rangers already have their hands full," Mondo ordered.

"Yes sire," Klank said.

"Can you believe this Finster, those pesky rangers are over matched by a child," Rito said.

"And we do not have anything to do with it," Finster said.

Where is that sister of mine?" Rito asked.

"She is taking a nap," Finster said.

"Excellent, I will just barrow her wand and turn that little brat into a real bratty monster," Rito said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Finster asked.

"Of course it is, but first I am going to give Goldie and Ed a call," Rito said.

"Who would be calling us now? Is it bad enough that we almost did not get what we came for?" Zedd asked as a telephone rang inside Serpentera.

"I'll get it your rottenness, Goldar said.

"Fine," Zedd hissed.

"Air Serpentera, this is co pilot Goldar speaking," he said.

_**It is bad enough I have to put up with that bag of bones excuse Rita calls a brother, now he is rubbing off on Goldar.**_ Zedd thought.

"Master, it's for you," the gold wing monkey said.

"Hello pause, what do you mean the rangers are being outsmarted by a kid? Pause, the Blue Ranger's sister did what? Pause, Rita is where? Pause, you have a plan to take down the rangers? You said that before and it backfired. Pause, fine but if you idea backfires again, you will be seeing a lot of this thing when we get back. Now destroy those rangers!" Zedd said before he hung up.

"It's settled then, I just have to wait for the right moment then I'll turn that little brat into a real big brat," Rito said.

Meanwhile, Jason contacted Kim and Kat to see if they could help get Rocky's sister to let him in.

"Oh great you guys are here. Now see what you can do," Rocky said.

"Rene sweetie, I am a friend of your brother, could you please let us in?" Kim asked after she knocked on the door.

Rene opened the door, and then, an orange beam shot towards her and enveloped her before it vanished.

"This afternoon keeps on getting stranger and stranger," Rocky said.

"I agree," Adam and Tanya said.

"Zordon, a beam came out of nowhere and struck my sister, now she is gone," Rocky said into his communicator.

"I will be on alert for her meanwhile, you six are needed at the rock query, King Mondo has unleashed a monster," Zordon said.

"We are on it," Jason said while Rocky wrote out a note for his mom, not telling her that Rene is missing, but he took her somewhere so she would not worry.

"We will meet you there," Adam said to Rocky as the others teleported.

"Man am I glad to see you guys, hey where is Rocky? Tommy asked as he dodged another boulder that was thrown at him.

"He is taking care of something," Kim said.

"That is the ugliest monster I have ever seen," Kat said.

"I agree, it looks like it is made from old monsters," Kim said.

"This thing is tough," Tommy said.

"You can't defeat me I am your worse nightmare," the monster proclaimed.

"Hey guys sorry I am late," Rocky said.

"Ok now let's put together the Zeo Blaster," Tommy ordered.

The blaster just made the monster angry. With every shot, Recyclebot just growled.

"It's not working, let's try the Zeo Laser Pistol's," Kim ordered.

The rangers shot their pistols at the monster as Jason used his Golden Power Staff, but they had no effect on it.

"Hey Rocky, we found your sister," Billy said.

"Great, where is she?" Rocky asked speaking into his communicator.

"Well, that is the bad news," Billy said as a new monster came into the Ranger's view.

"Never mind, we found her," Rocky said as Rene had been turned into a grey six foot version of herself.

"Let's used the Defender Wheel on King Mondo's creation first," Rocky said as everyone agreed.

Tommy got into the wheel, and the monster blew up.

"You can not defeat me," the monster version of Rene said as she threw boulders at the rangers.

"How do we change her back?" Rocky questioned.

"Use the Defender Wheel and she should return to normal," Billy's voice came from one of the communicators.

"Tommy, let me handle this one after all, she is my sister," Rocky said.

"Ok you got it," Tommy said before Rocky got into the wheel and aimed for the monster turning Rene back to normal.

"One of you guys check to see if she is ok, I am going to go back home, wait for her, and pray that my mom is not home yet," Rocky said.

"Go ahead," I will make sure she is ok before I take her home," Kat said.

Rocky then teleported and un-morphed in his living room while his mom was still gone and, none of the neighbors saw the flash through the windows.

_**Great she has no idea anything happened.**_ He thought.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Kat asked Rene as the rangers ran up to her.

"I think so, but I do not know how to get home," she said.

"We will take you home," Kat said holding out her hand.

"Don't be scared, this next part won't hurt," Tommy said as they all teleported to the park.

"Wow we are almost to my house," Rene said when she saw that they had landed in the park.

"Can you lead us the way?" Kim asked.

"I think so..." she said as they started to go out of the park until they found a pay phone.

"Look a pay phone, is there someone at home that we can call?" Tommy asked.

"I think my brother is home, but I was meen to him earlier," she said.

"I am sure he will be happy to pick you up," Adam said.

"Do you know your phone number?" Tanya asked.

"Yea I do," she said.

She said the number while Tanya dialed it. Rocky picked up the phone and said hello.

"Rocky, um I am near the park with some friendly creatures in different colors," she said.

"We are the Power Rangers," Jason said.

"They call their selves the Power Rangers. Can you come and pick me up?" She asked.

"Can I talk to one of them and tell them how to get here, mom is not back yet, and I do not want to be gone when she gets back," he said.

"He want's to talk to one of you," Rene said.

"Hello?" Tommy said as Rocky gave him the address.

"Do you know where to go now?" Rene asked.

"I sure do," Tommy said as he took her hand as they walked to her house.

"Wow you guys are good," the five year old said as they stood in front of her house.

"Your brother gave me good directions," Tommy told her before they walked up to the front door.

"The Power Rangers, what are you guys doing here?" Rocky asked trying to act surprised.

"They brought me home," his sister said as she hugged her brother.

"Rene are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I am glad to be home," she said.

"Ok well now you need to thank them for bringing you home," Rocky said.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged each of them.

"Your welcome and it was our pleasure," Kim said.

"Well bye Power Rangers," Rocky said.

"Bye," Rene said.

"Bye," they all said as they walked to an area where they could un-morph.

"Rocky, are you mad at me?" Rene asked.

"I was at first, but I am glad you are safe. Let's not tell mom about any of this ok?" He asked.

"Ok, can I have some ice cream now?" She asked.

"Um sorry, it is almost dinner time, and mom does not want you to eat before dinner," he said.

"Ok," she said when she frowned.

"That won't work on me," he said.

"I give up this monster making business," Rito said.

"You should have never started in the first place," Rita said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hi sis yea I used your wand to turn one of the ranger's sister into a monster, but they turned her back to normal," he said.

"WHAT? I HAVE A HEADACHE," She said.

"Before school the next day the rangers, Billy, and Todd were gathered in front of the school.

"We are glad everything turned out good Rocky," Kat said.

"I am too. The best part is that mom was in town the whole time, and Rene did not even say one thing about it," he said.

"That is great, after yesterday, I am in no hurry to have kids," Tommy said.

"Yea," the other rangers aggred.

"I learned that guys do not make good babysitters," Rocky said.

**I do not mean to offend any guys that have babysit a little one before, I have not been good at it.**


	18. Chapter 18

The rangers, Billy, and Todd were hanging out at the youth center before Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky began their karate class for beginners.

"I think it is great that you four teach kids the basics of karate," Todd said.

"Well you never know if one of our students ever become a Power Ranger. Besides there is so much more to Martial Arts then defending yourself," Tommy said.

"He's right by learning Martial Arts, we have learned how to be discipline and focused," Jason said.

"It also helps when you are kicking major monster but," Rocky said.

"Yea, but if we never learned what karate has taught us, we would not be able to be rangers in the first place," Adam said.

"Negative Adam, I had no karate training before I became a ranger, but Jason, Zack, and Trini, helped me," Billy said.

"When I first became a ranger, I used my gymnastics skills," Kim said.

"Wait a second, Billy did you say Zack and Trini helped you? As in Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan?" Todd asked.

"Affirmative, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim, and myself were the original five rangers," Billy said.

"Adam, another girl, and I replaced them about a year after the team formed," Rocky said.

"Then about a year later, I replaced Kim," Kat said.

"Sometime after that, I replaced Rocky and Adam's friend. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy taughted me some karate," Tanya said.

"Speaking of Aisha, has anyone heard from her lately?" Tommy asked.

"I got a letter from her recently, she said things are going great in Africa," Kim said.

"That's great," everyone except for Todd said.

The girls and Billy were talking about Aisha while the guys taught their class. As the class was about to wrap up, their communicators beeped.

"Kim went into their usual hiding spot to talk to Zordon while the guys finished up.

"Hey Billy, could you or Todd tell the guys to meet us downtown, there is a cog attack?" Kim asked.

"Will do," Billy said as the three girls went to go teleport.

"Did the girls go to the mall?" Adam asked when the guys got done with their class.

"No they went to fight some cogs downtown," Todd said.

"We have to go help them," Jason said.

When Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Jason arrived, Kim, Tanya, and Kat were outnumbered 6-1.

"Ah man, the odds are not in their favor," Rocky said.

"It is time to to help even things out," Jason said as everyone was battling a few cogs before all of them vanished.

"That is never a good sign," Tommy said.

"No kidding, I wonder what King Mondo is up to now?" Rocky asked.

"Whatever it is, it can not be good," Kim said.

"Hey guys, teleport to the Power Chamber, King Mondo just unleashed his newest monster," Billy said over the communicator.

"We are on our way," Kat said.

"What is going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe," Zordon commanded.

"What is the thing?" Adam asked.

"Behold Robocupid. She is able to cause couples to focus on only each other. Rangers, this monster could be very tricky to defeat," Zordon said.

" rangers be careful," Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha. ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Kim said.

When the rangers got to the scene, they were very careful not to get hit with the monsters lip rays. They got out of all of its rays until it hit Kim and Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, let's go," Kim said.

"Yea we are out of here," Tommy said as the both un morphed.

"Ay-yi-yi! Kim and Tommy are affected," Alpha said.

"Kat, use your disc to block her rays," Billy said.

"Right," she said before she brought the disc out. Each of the remaining rangers used there pistol's and Jason's Golden Power Staff, but nothing worked. Suddenly Jason got hit with the ray.

"I have to go find Emily," he said before be powered down and walked away.

Meanwhile, Kim and Tommy were at Tommy's house watching TV when the TV station broke into some breaking news.

"We interrupt this program for a monster update," the TV announcer said.

"I guess the guys have not destroyed the monster yet," Tommy said.

**"The Power Ranger's are up against one of their toughest monsters in a long time. For some unknown reason, three of the rangers have walked away from the battle,"the news anchor said.**

"Either Kat or Jason was hit," Kim said.

Back at the fight scene, Kat became the monsters next victim.

"Good luck with the monster mates. I am off to find Todd," Kat said walking away.

"Oh no, we are losing bad," Rocky said.

"Alpha, Billy, have you found a way to break the spell on the others?" Tanya asked.

"Not yet," Billy told her.

Kat found Todd at his house as he was surprised to see her.

"Did you guys defeat the monster yet?" He asked.

"I have no idea how that is going, I left when I realized that you are more important then fighting a monster," she said.

_**What has gotten into her?**_ Todd wondered.

"Alpha, we need to locate the four love struck rangers and try to talk them out of the spell," Zordon ordered.

"Right Zordon," the robot said as he first found Kat with Todd.

"Todd, it's Billy. Kat has been affected by King Mondo's latest monster. All she wants to do is spend time with you," Billy said into Kat's communicator.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Billy, but he is not here," Todd said.

"Oh it was just Billy contacting you through my communicator. No kiss me," Kat said.

"No, now snap out of it. Your friends are facing a monster with out you," Todd said.

"That is not my problem," Kat said.

Back at the fight, the monster hit Adam and Tanya.

"Hey man can you handle this monster by yourself?" Adam asked Rocky.

"No, I need you guys," Rocky said as Adam and Tanya walked away.

"Looks like it is just you and me Robocupid and I do not have a girlfriend," Rocky said.

"Yes, I won. Now I have a city to affect," the monster said before Klank and Orbus showed up to make the monster grow.

"Now this is much better," the giant size monster said.

"I need Super Zeo Zord Power Now!" Rocky said.

"One lone ranger and his zord? This should be easy," the monster said.

"Alpha, can we send the rest of the Super Zeo Zords to Rocky?" Billy asked.

"I am already ahead of you," Alpha said.

"Rocky, Alpha and I are sending the Super Zeo Zords to you," Billy said.

"I can not wait until they get here. This monster is kicking my you know what," Rocky said.

The monster knocked the zord down as the other four zords arrived. Rocky called for the megazord.

"Now let's see what I can do with this bad boy by myself," Rocky said.

"This feels like old times," Billy said setting near Rocky.

"Wow Billy, I did not expect you here," Rocky said.

"This view is so much better," Alpha said behind them.

Kim, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Jason were watching the battle live as the megazord destroyed the monster causing the spell to be broken.

"What have I done?" Kat asked.

"It's ok Kat, you were under a spell, bur Rocky broke it," Todd said.

"Wait how did we end up here? The last thing I remember was battling robocupid," Tommy said.

"We much of fallen victim to her spell Kim said before they kissed.

"Weren't we fighting a monster? Adam asked.

"I think so, one second we were then everything became a blur until now," Tanya said.

"I am glad that you decided to spend some time with me on my day off," Emily said to Jason.

_**What am I doing here? What happened to the monster?**_ Jason wondered.

"I need to call my mom and ask her when she wants me home," Jason said.

"Ok, the only working phone we have at the moment is down in the basement. Mom is buying one to put in the kitchen," Emily said before Jason went to contact Billy.

"Billy, what happened? The last thing I remember was facing the monster, and now I am at Emily's," Jason said.

"Relax man, Rocky, Alpha, and I destroyed the monster," Billy said.

"You, Adam, and Alpha?" Jason asked.

"Yea I will fill you in later," Billy said.

"Another monster wasted," King Mondo said.

A short time later, the rangers, Billy, and Todd were at Ernie's Outdoor Cafe talking about the latest battle.

"Good thing Rocky is single. No telling what would happen to us," Adam joked.

"Gee thanks man," Rocky sarcastically said.

"I am glad that you guys are back to normal," Todd said.

"Yea me too," Everyone chorused.


	19. Chapter 19

**In case you have not read my latest chapter for "Old friends reunite" then there is a poll on my profile.**

School just let out for the day as everyone was talking about where they should go to hang out. Everyone made their way to Ernie's Outdoor Cafe. On the way there, Tommy looked down at his watch and noticed that it was almost Valentines Day.

"Crap," he mumbled under his breath.

"Whats wrong?" Billy asked because he was the only one to hear Tommy.

"I totally forgot about Valentines Day," Tommy whispered.

"Somehow I figured you would," Billy told him.

"What am I going to do, it is a few days away," Tommy said.

"I am getting an idea. If Kim asked about Valentines Day play it cool for now" Billy said.

"Ok," Tommy said.

When they arrived at Ernie's Billy asked Rocky if he could help him with something.

"What do you need?" Rocky asked as him and Billy were far away from everyone else.

"It appears that Tommy forgot about the holiday that we call Valentines Day," Billy said.

"That is not a shocker," Rocky said interrupting Billy.

"Anyways, I have a plan to help him and I think Todd, Jason, and Adam can also benefit from this idea of mine," Billy said.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"I need to talk to Ernie first," Billy said.

"Hey I know. We could get Ernie to close the Juice Bar and set it up for the eight of them to have a romantic dinner," Rocky said.

"That is my plan," Billy said as an upset Jason walked past them.

"What is troubling you?" Billy asked.

"Emily dumped me," Jason said.

"I am sorry to hear that," Billy said.

"Yea me too," Rocky said.

"Thanks guys, but I was thinking about breaking up with her anyways," Jason said.

"She just beet you to it?" Rocky asked.

"Yep," Jason said.

Meanwhile Billy told Ernie about his plan and he agreed to it.

"Well Ernie gave me his permission to go ahead with my plan," Billy said.

"What plan?" Jason asked.

Well Tommy forgot about Valentines Day coming up. I figured, if I got the ok from Ernie, that we could put on a dinner for Tommy, Kim, Todd, Kat, Adam, and Tanya. Originally I had figured on you and Emily to partake in this, but since you two have called off your relationship the it will just be the six of them," Billy said.

"We?" Rocky asked.

"We as in Ernie and myself, but thanks for volunteering Rocky," Billy said.

"I hope you still have the butler costume from when Kat threw he costume party months ago," Jason joked.

"Very funny man," Rocky snickered.

"Actually Jase, I am thinking about you being the waiter," Billy said.

"Looks like you will need a monkey suit now," Rocky joked.

Ernie was walking by when Rocky made the joke and said,"Hey! I think I have a monkey suit around here somewhere."

"You do?" Jason asked.

"Yea, but I do not know why you would need it," Ernie said.

"Actually, we do not need it. Rocky did not mean an actual monkey suit," Billy said.

"Oh ok. Good luck guys," Ernie said.

"Actually we could use some help with decorating and making out the menu," Billy said.

"Well then you three came to the right guy," Ernie said.

Ernie decorated the Juice Bar and he made a menu for the dinner. Rocky made the invitations and carefully slipped them into the lockers of the six dinner guest. After school, everyone was walking to the outdoor cafe when Tommy asked if anyone else revived an invitation.

"Yes I did, and you are so romantic," Kim said thinking that the dinner was Tommy's idea.

"I did not send it, I got one too," he said.

"I bet we got the same one," Todd said.

"You mean you got one also?" Kat asked.

"yea. What about the rest of you guys?" Todd asked.

"I got one," Adam said.

"So did I," Tanya said.

A short time later, Tommy and Billy were separated from from the group.

"Is the dinner your idea?" Tommy asked Billy.

"Affirmative, but I can not take all the credit," Billy said.

"I'll be sure to thank Ernie later," Tommy said.

The next day was Valentines day. The girls were so excited for their dinner date that night. Once Adam and Todd found out that the dinner was partly Billy's idea, they thanked him. Tommy thanked Billy so much, he even called Billy a life savor.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of a little gymnasts," Adam joked.

"I am not afraid of her, unless there is a monster attack. Have you noticed her fighting style?" Tommy asked.

"Just do not turn evil and you will be fine," Adam said.

"I do not plan on turning evil," Tommy said.

"You are lucky you did not have to fight him when he was," Jason said as he walked up to Adam and Tommy.

"Yea I bet," Adam said.

That evening Todd and Adam picked Kat and Tanya up and Tommy picked Kim up. All six of them met up with everyone at the park then they went to the youth center. Meanwhile, Billy, Jason , Rocky, and Ernie were making final preparations for the evening. The place was decorated like an Italian restraint with a CD player behind the counter.

"I think I should wear the monkey suit instead of this thing," Jason said to no one in particular as he was complying out loud about wearing a tux.

"Quit complaining Jason, besides we are doing this for our friends," Billy said.

"Yea you are right. Thanks for reminding me," Jason said.

"Your welcome, besides the only thing that could make this evening go wrong is a monster attack," Billy said.

"Do not jinks us," Jason warned him.

"All of this cooking is making me hungry," Rocky said to Ernie while the two of them were in the kitchen.

"You hungry? I would of never guessed," Ernie sceptically said.

"Ha ha very funny," Rocky hiss.

A short time later, the Tommy, Kim, Todd, Kat, Adam, and Tanya arrived. Billy greeted them and escorted them to their seats. He then handed each of them a menu and told them their waiter would be with them shortly.

Each couple looked over the menu, which did not have a large selection. It had a salad, rolls, ice tea, and a choice of spaghetti and meatballs or lasagna.

After everyone looked through the menu, Jason walked up to Tommy and Kim's table first.

"Nice monkey suit bro," Tommy joke before him, Adam, and Todd laughed. Kim lightly slapped Tommy's hand then she gave him a dirty look.

"Believe me bro, this was not my idea," Jason said.

Rocky stuck his head out from the kitchen and said, "It's true, he wanted to wear an actually monkey suit."

"Get back in here," Ernie said as he grabbed Rocky by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't listen to him. I was not serious about wanting to wear a real monkey suit," Jason said.

Tommy and Kim each had a salad, a plate of lasagna, and a glass of unsweetened ice tea. Todd did not have a salad, but Kat did. They each had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a glass of unsweetened ice tea. Adam and Tanya each had a salad, Adam had plate of lasagna, Tanya, had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and they both had a glass of sweet tea.

During, and after, the dinner Rocky was in charge of the music. He played several love songs as the couples danced after dinner. While the dancing was going on, Jason, Billy, Rocky, and Ernie cleaned up. Tommy and the others offered to help, but Ernie declined telling them to continue to have a good time.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is. I finally got enough of an idea to finsh the chapter.

A few days after their Valentines Day dinner, Tommy and Kim were coming up with another date. They decided on going bowling Saturday night. Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita were trying to come up with a new plan.

"Aw how pathetic those power love birds are going to go on a date," Rita said.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Zedd asked.

"We will watch them and when the time is right, I will put a spell on their bowling ball's to make them hate each other," she said.

"What about the others?" Rito asked.

"We will deal with them later," Zedd said.

"Unless the Machine Empire gets to them first," Goldar said.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **Zedd asked.

"Um nothing," Goldar said.

"You did to say something, you said unless the Machine Empire gets to them first," Rito said.

"**GOLDAR! HOW COULD YOU MENTION THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME?" **Zedd asked.

"You are dumber then you look," Goldar mumbled to Rito.

"Hey now, there is no need for name calling," Rito said.

**"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"** Rita said.

"How about we send the others into the past," Finster said.

"Every time that we have done that, they come back," Zedd reminded him.

"True, but if the white and red rangers are always fighting then they will not be up to the challenge of getting their team mates back," Finster said.

"Remember the last time we put a spell on those two? IT BACKFIRED!" Rita said.

"Yes I remember, but if we put a strong enough spell on them, it will keep Zordon, Alpha, and their tech guy busy long enough for us to do some good damage," Finster said.

"That may have been the best idea you ever had," Rita said.

"I agree," Zedd said.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with the real Ed. He never agrees with anyone," Rito said.

"It is me you bumbling fool," Zedd said.

"Yep, that's Ed alright," Rito said as the other villains shook their heads.

On Saturday evening, Tommy and Kim were at the bowling ally while the other rangers were hanging out at the outdoor cafe.

"This is going to be so much fun," Kim said while Tommy agreed.

"Now we wait until they pick out their bowling balls," Zedd said.

Tommy found a red ball with some white and some green on it and Kim found a pink and white ball. As soon as they put their fingers in the holes, Zedd struck them with the spell. A strange feeling came over them

before the anger took over.

"You are going down little one," Tommy hissed.

"No you are the one going down Mr. three colors," Kim hissed as they made the way to their lane.

They exchanged rude remarks through out the first game. Kim beat Tommy with a score of 109-90.

"How about two out of three?" He asked.

"What's a matter, you can not handle being beaten?" She asked.

While Tommy and Kim were arguing, the rest of the rangers were taking on some cogs in the park. Jason did not to bother Tommy and Kim with something that everyone else can handle.

"Woa that was rough," Rocky said after they took care of the cogs.

"Yeah, hey I wonder how Tommy and Kim are doing?" Tanya asked.

"Do you think we should go to the bowling alley?" Kat asked.

"Bowling does sound like a good idea, but let's try to leave them alone," Jason said.

"I'll get a hold of Billy and see if he want's to come," Rocky said.

"I will call Todd," Kat said.

When Jason, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Kat, Todd, and Billy got there, they saw Tommy and Kim.

"I don't think they are having a friendly game," Rocky said.

"I did not think bowling was that highly competitive over here," Todd said.

"Bowling is not one of our highly competitive sports. For some reason, it seems to have them wanting to beat each other," Billy said.

"Something does not feel right. Girls I want you to contact Zordon and see if he can tell us anything," Jason said.

"Ok," Tanya and Kat said.

The only place private enough to contact Zordon was the woman's restroom.

"Zordon, come in," Tanya said."

"I read you Tanya," he said.

"We think Tommy and Kim are under a spell," she said.

"We will monitor them," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"He said that he will watch them" Tanya told they guys when her and Kat got back to them.

"So, how are they?" Kat asked Todd.

"I think they might call it quits," he said.

"Unless they can break the spell, however if they break up I do believe they will get back together after they return to normal," Billy said.

"Well as long as we are here, we might as well do some bowling," Rocky said.

"That might be one of the smartest things you have said in a while," Adam joked.

"Yeah, hey now!" Rocky said.

"Well we did come here to bowl, so lets get some shows, some bowling balls, and a lane," Jason said.

**_Good thing I said bowling before I said balls who knows what Rocky has on his mind tonight. _**Jason thought.

"The rest of the rangers, are bowling also. This is perfect," Zedd said as he pointed his staff towards earth. Zedd's staff struck one of the bowling pins causing it to turn into a monster when it got hit.

Tanya was the first to bowl. She hit the pin and it turned into a monster. Quickly everybody except the rangers, Billy, and Todd ran out of the bowling alley. Tommy and Kim stopped their game and started arguing

over who will help the others.

"Ah it is so nice to be the one that gets to knock things down for once," the monster said.

"Heck no, not here," Adam said.

All of the rangers morphed but before Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat could use their weapons, the monster shot a laser beam towards them causing them to disappear. The monster left as well.

"Where could they have gone?" Todd asked.

"I have no idea. I will call Zordon," Billy said as Tommy and Kim walked over to them.

"Zordon do you read me?" He asked.

"I am aware of the disappearance of most of the team. I will bring Todd here if he wants to come," Zordon said.

"I have no idea how much help I will be, but I will come," he said before he, Billy, Tommy, and Kim telepoted to the Power Chamber.

**Where could the rangers gone? How long will Tommy and Kim be stuck under the spell? Will the lost rangers be found? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I am back. Sorry for the delay since the last update It has taken me a few weeks to come up with this chapter. There are a couple of referces to a couple of MMPR episodes.I have no idea what will happen next. I would of had this chapter up a few days ago, but I have had problems uploading it.**

"Where could they have gone?" Tommy asked.

"Your the leader, you should figure that out," Kim hissed.

**"GUYS STOP IT! **You two are both leaders. What has gotten into you two?" Billy asked.

"I think I can answer that. Alpha, run a diagnostic test on Tommy and Kimberly," Zordon ordered.

"Right away," Alpha said.

"Have you found anything yet?" Todd asked.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi. They are under another hate spell. This one is much stronger then the last one," the robot said.

"Another hate spell? When were they under the last one?" Todd asked.

"They were under one a couple years ago," Billy told him.

"Then sometime after that, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, and Adam were under a different hate spell," Alpha said.

"What about Kat and Tanya?" Todd asked.

"This was before they moved here," Billy said.

"I can have Tommy and Kimberly smell the roses again, but that would only be a sort term solution," Zordon said as the roses appeared on the conical.

Tommy and Kim smelled the roses and within seconds they returned back to normal.

"I can not believe we feel under another one of Zedd and Rita's spells again," Tommy said.

"I know, I hate when that happens," Kim said.

"Now we have to find the rest of the team before Tommy and Kim go back under the spell," Billy said.

Jason, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat landed near the mountains in Angel Grove.

"I think that monster messed up. There is the Power Chamber," Kat said.

"Hey guys, look at my watch. It is re setting the year on it," Adam said as his watch re set itself to 1987.

"Well, at least we are not to far back in time," Jason said.

"I never thought I would get sent back in time to before I was born," Tanya said.

"Let's morph guys. **ITS MORPHIN TIME!" **Jason said but nothing happened.

"Where is Doc Brown and Marty McFly when you need them," Rocky joked before Tanya slapped his shoulder.

"This is not funny. We got sent ten years into the past and all you can do is make a joke?" She asked.

"Sorry, well then since we can not morph, we probably can not teleport so, I guess we have to walk to the Power Chamber," he said.

"I think you are right Rocky. All right guys, let's go," Jason said as they made their way to the Command Center hopping that Alpha and Zordon would be there and they will be able to get everyone back to their own time.

"Is anyone having any luck finding the guys?" Todd asked while everyone was at a computer.

"Negative, how are you and Alpha doing?" Billy asked.

"We are not having any luck either," Alpha said before the alarm went off.

"What is that?" Todd asked.

"The bowling pin monster is back," Zordon said as an image appeared on the viewing glob.

"You pesky humans. You will never find your friends in time," The monster said.

"Kim and I will take on the monster while you, Billy, and Todd try to locate the others," Tommy said to Alpha.

"Oh be careful rangers. We have no idea how long it will be before the roses ware off," Alpha said as Tommy and Kim teleported to the monster.

"Did you guys hear what the monster said? He said _in time_. That might be a clue," Billy said.

"Good work Billy, set the parameters for last year and go backwards," Zordon said.

"Will do," Alpha said.

Back in the past, the rangers finally made their way to the Command Center.

"OK guys, I think I should do all of the talking," Jason said and the others agree.

"Man, how long does it take to get to the main room?" Rocky asked as he, Jason, Kat, Adam, and Tanya we walking down the corridor.

"I think we are almost there and, Zordon and Alpha probably have no idea we are here," Jason said.

"What if they can not get us back home?" Tanya asked.

"Then Billy, Tommy, and or Kim will find a way," Adam said.

As soon as they walked into the main room, Alpha starting running around screaming. "Aye-yi-yi-yi! INTRUDERS!" he said.

"We do not mean any harm, we come in peace. We are from the year 1997," Jason said before he told Zordon and Alpha about Rita, Zedd, and everything else that happened up to that point.

"If this s true, then how did you five get here?" Zordon asked.

"Zedd and Rita created a monster that sent us here," Jason said.

"I will try to send a transmission to our future self's to see if your story matches up," Alpha said.

Back in the present day, Tommy and Kim destroy the monster with the Red Battlezord before they joined Billy and Todd back in the Power Chamber.

"Have you guys had any luck?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet," Todd said.

"I am starting to search for them in 1889," Billy said before they revive the transmission from the past.

"Greetings myself of the future," the past Zordon said.

"I suppose you have five teenagers from the future?" the present day Zordon asked.

"Yes we do," past Zordon said before he asked about Jason's story.

"That is correct, may we see the five humans?" present Zordon asked and Jason, Adam, Kat, Rocky, and Adam appeared on the viewing globe.

"Hey it's the guys," Tommy said with a smile.

"Oh rangers, are you all alright?" Alpha asked.

"Yes we are Alpha. We were hopping that someone could help us get back home," Adam said.

"Wait, is Todd there?" Kat asked.

"Yes I am babe. Zordon brought me here when Billy, Tommy, and Kim came. I am happy to see you," Todd said.

"I am happy to see you also. I think all five of us are happy to see all of you guys even if we are still in two different times," Kat said.

"I might have the device I used to get Kim back from the old west," Billy said before he, and Todd, went to his lab.

"While he was in his lab, some cogs appeared downtown. Tommy and Kim took care of them.

"So, what are looking for?" Todd asked.

"It is hard to explain. I will know it when we find it," Billy said.

"Is this it?" Todd asked, after looking around for a while, holding something up.

"Yes it is, unfortunately also need the communicators. We have to go back to the Power Chamber. Grab a hold of my arm," Billy said before two streams of black light took them away.

"We got it, but Billy still needs to work on it," Todd said when they arrived.

"We lost the transmission," Alpha cried.

"Well now we know where they are. It should not be to much trouble to set the coordinates. By the way, Tommy I need yours and Kim's communicators," Billy said.

"Oh yea right. That is how you got Kim back before," Tommy said as they handed billy their communicators.

A short time later, Billy was working on trying to get a transmission to 19987.

"Hey guys, I have everything ready to bring you home," Billy said before he heard the five cheer.

"Alpha, Zordon, it has been a pleasure, but we need to head home," Jason said.

"We will see you two in the future," Rocky said.

"Be careful and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

"We are ready Billy," Tanya said before Billy shot a laser into the viewing glob.

A portal open up in the Command Center in 1987 then the five rangers walk through it.

"Yes it worked! Kat said before she saw Todd and hugged her boyfriend.

"That was a close call. We had no idea where that thing sent you," Tommy said.

"Being back in 1987 reminded me of how much this place had changed," Jason said referring to the Power Chamber formally being the Command Center.

The nine teens celebrated before they headed their separate ways.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I am back. This chapter combinds Power Rangers with another popular 90's tv show. I had an idea for the monster in this chapter off and on for a while now, but it did not seem like the right idea plus I did not have any ideas for the rest of the chapter enjoy. if any of you are having loading issues send me a pm. I have a soultion that someone told me about.**

A few days after the team was reunited, they were battling a group of cogs.

"Man what does King Mondo have up his sleeve now?" Adam asked.

"Whatever it is, it can not be good," Jason said while trying to catch his breath.

"Sire, the rangers just defeated the cogs again," Klank said.

"That is nothing new. We need a plan to get rid of those rangers," King Mondo said.

"How about sending Klank down to Angel Grove to see if there are any interesting people to turn into a monster," Prince Sprocket said.

"Tempting, but what if I can not find the right person or people to turn into a monster?" Klank asked.

"It can't be to hard to find the right human," Sprocket said.

Klank and Orbus hid just outside of Angel Grove Airport, when they spotted a family of five waiting for a taxi.

"Tim, I still can not believe we are spending the boy's spring break in California so you can go to a classic car show," a woman said to her husband.

"Oh relax Jill, besides the car show only runs through tomorrow," Tim said to his wife.

"We don't mind mom. Besides it is actually nice to get to spend our spring break in a place warmer then Detroit," their oldest son said while his two brothers agreed.

"I guess you boy's are right," she said as Tim sees a flier promoting something he forgot about. "I know that look Tim, don't even think about it," she said.

"Honey, when do I ask you for anything?" He ask before she starts to give him a death stare.

"Dad did you really drag us out here so you can go to a tool convention in a few days?" The oldest son asked.

"I am assaulted that you two would assume that I would force you to take a family vacation out here just so I can go to something that I just found out about," Tim tried to convince them but everyone gave him a look of disbelief. "Ok fine, I knew about the tool convention for a while now," he confessed before the boys started to whine and Jill slapped him on the shoulder.

"Finally here comes a taxi," she said as she flagged it down so they can go to their hotel.

She told the driver where they were staying and he got them there safely. Meanwhile, Klank and Orbus had decided to follow the cab. The two were very careful trying not to be seen by anyone until they reached the hotel. When the five of them were checking in, the man at the front desk told the boys about the juice bar. Jill told the boys they could go after they got into their room. After everyone unpacked, Tim handed the boys some money. Meanwhile Klank, King Mondo, and a few cogs were waiting on the right moment to kidnapped Tim to turn him into a monster.

"How are we going to get our target?" Klank asked as Tim and the boys walked out of the hotel.

"All right boys, the youth center is down the street. Be careful and be back here in an hour," Tim told the boys as the boys told him they will.

As soon as the boys got out of site, King Mondo zapped Tim with his staff.

"What the heck? **OUCH!" **He screamed as he went through a painful transformation until a monster appeared in his place.

"Toolanotor ready for destruction," the newly created monster said.

"Toolanotor, go cause havoc on Angel Grove," King Mondo said as he, Klank, and the cogs went back to their base.

The boys made their way inside the youth center as they were greeted by Ernie at the bar.

"Welcome to the Angel Grove youth center. What can I get you?" He asked.

I'll have a banana smoothie,"one of the boys said before his brothers said they will have the same thing.

"Three banana smoothies coming right up. Say I have never seen you three around here before. My name is Ernie," he said.

"We are from Detroit. Our dad made us come out here for our spring break so he can attend some classic car show this weekend and a tool convention in a few days. "My name Brad and these are my brothers Mark and Randy," Brad said pointing out his brothers to Ernie.

While Ernie and the boys were having a conversation, the rangers, Billy, and Todd walked into the youth center hopping that the rest of their afternoon would be quite.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen," Kim said.

"You know, I think I am going to agree with you. I mean we did just defeat the cogs," Tommy said.

Everyone was enjoy their selves when their communicators beeped. Todd looked around before he told Jason that no one would be listing in.

"Go ahead Zordon," Jason said.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber," he said.

"We will be there," Jason replied.

"I need to be getting home anyways. Be careful guys," Todd said as the rangers and Billy teleported out.

"Zordon, what is the problem?" Jason asked.

"Behold the viewing globe. King Mondo has unleashed a new monster the Toolanator" Zordon said.

"A tool monster? I was wondering when we would face something like that," Rocky said sarcastically.

"This monster has the power to use tools against anything in his path. This monster is not one of King Mondo's usual monsters, he was created by Mondo zapping an out of town visitor turning him into what you see," Zordon said.

"Well guys, we have done this before, but with this monster using tools, we have to be extra careful," Kat said.

"Right, **ITS MORPHIN TIME!"** Kim said as the ranger morphed and teleported to face the monster.

"Who are you?" Toolanotor asked.

"We are you worst nightmare," Tanya said as the rangers started fighting.

"Oh yea, not if I have anything to do with it," the monster said.

"Be careful guys, we have no idea what he can do to us," Tommy said.

"I think I will screw with you," the monster said as two gray beams shot out of his eyes, later turning into screws.

_**And they thought my sense of humor was bad?**_ Rocky thought as he was rolling out of the way from the screws.

"I guess I will have to nail you down,"the monster said as beams shot out of his eyes, the beams turned into nails.

"Ah man whats next a hammer?" Kat numbed while dodging the nails.

"A hammer? That is a great idea. I'll hammer you guys into the ground," the monster said as a hammer appeared trying to hit the rangers.

"Hey Adam, help me try to catch the hammer," Tommy said as they caught a hold of the hammer.

"I saw that, now get ready for my saw," Toolanator said as a chain saw started chasing the rangers.

"This is scarey, yet almost comical," Alpha said at the Power Chamber.

"I would agree that this is bad," Billy said.

_**I wonder where Tim went off to. He probably went to find a hardware store. Oh well, at least it is quite.**_ Jill thought.

**"We interrupt your regular schedule programming for a monster report. The Power Rangers are in another battle with a monster. This monster seems to be tool themed. We will keep you up to date on the rangers progress,"** a news reporter said on the TV at the youth center.

"A monster? Power Rangers? I think dad actually knew what he was doing when he brought us out here," Randy said.

"Knowing dad he probably root for the monster," Mark said as his brothers agreed.

"Sounds like your dad is a tool freak," Ernie said.

"He thinks he knows everything about tools. He even has his own tool show back in Detroit," Brad said.

"Which is more of a comedy then anything else, the way he messes things up," Randy said.

The rangers put their weapons together to form the Zeo Blaster while Jason used the Golden Power Staff. The Toolanator dodged the beams and taunted the rangers.

"It is time to level the playing field," he said as a level appeared making its way towards the rangers.

Tommy called for the Zeo Cannon and with one blast the monster was destroyed.

Klank and Orbus revived the monster which caused the rangers to summoned the Super Zeo Zords.

"Ah more power, just what I needed. Thanks little guy," Toolanator said.

The rangers formed the Super Zeo Megazord while Jason got in Pyramidas. Kat used her battle helmet first, then Tanya tried. The blast from the two helmets knocked the monster back a bit. Rocky's battle helmet knocked the monster down. Adam used his helmet and finally destroyed the monster returning Tim to his old self. A short time later, Tim arrived back at his hotel room.

"Honey, let's not move out here," he said as he crashed onto one of the beds.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day the rangers, Billy, and Todd gather at Ernie's outdoor cafe. Meanwhile, the three Taylor boys walked into the youth center.

"Hey boys, how are things going?" Ernie asked.

"So far so good, dad is at the car show," Brad said.

"Knowing him he will be there until they kick him out," Randy said.

"Hey Ernie can we get three smoothies?" Mark asked.

"Sure, would you like what you had yesterday?' Ernie asked.

"Yeah sure thanks," the boys said as Tommy walked up to the bar.

"Hey Tommy, I like you to meet the Taylor's. They are on vacation from Detroit Michigan," Ernie said before he went to go make the smoothies.

"So what brings you three all the way here?" Tommy asked.

"Our dad tricked us into coming out here so he can go to the car show and a tool convention later in the week," Brad said.

"Ok boys, here you are. What can I get you Tommy?" Ernie asked.

"I'll have the usual," he said.

"Coming right up," Ernie said.

"Sounds like you are a regular here," Randy said.

"Yeah, this is the spot. Oh hey, after I get my smoothie, would you like to meet my friends, they are outside?" Tommy asked.

"You mean we can take our smoothies outside?" Brad asked.

"Yeah sure, Ernie has an cafe just outside." Tommy said.

"Are there any girls in the group?" Brad asked.

"Yeah three, **BUT** they are all taken," Tommy said.

"Hey Brad, aren't you dating Angela?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but she is not here, besides I like to know if the California girls are better," a cocky brad said,

"With questions like that, you will never have a girlfriend," Randy said to Mark.

"Only one of the girls is from California, the other two are from other countries," Tommy informed Brad.

"I wouldn't want to mess with one of the foreign born girl's boyfriend. He is a trained martial artist," Tommy said about Tanya and Adam.

"What about the other two girls? What are their boyfriends like?" Brad asked.

"The other foreign born girl, her boyfriend is the surfer type," Tommy said.

"Ok, so one girl is dating a martial artist and another one is darting a surfer. What type of guy is the third girl dating?" Randy asked.

"Oh you do not want to mess with him. He is a martial artist as well. He has a black belt as well." Tommy said as Brad felt a lump in his thought.

_**One move and I am a dead man.**_ He thought.

"Nice knowing you bro," Mark joked putting a hand on one of Brad's shoulders as

everyone was finishing up their smoothies.

"Hey guys, this is Brad, Mark, and Randy Taylor. They are on vacation here from Detroit Michigan," Tommy said when they got outside.

_**Great the blond and the brunet girls are babes and who knows what happens to me to me if I make a move.**_ Brad thought.****

_**Why is the tallest one not looking at Kat or I? I bet Tommy scared him.**_ Kim thought.

"So what do your parents do?" Rocky asked.

"Our dad has his own TV show and our mom is going to school for her Master's Degree in Psychology," Brad said.

"Oh really, what kind of TV show does your dad have?" Adam asked.

"He has a tool show called Tool Time," Randy said.

"I heard of that show. I have seen it on TV before," Jason said.

"Any accidents that you may have seen were not staged. He is accident prone," Mark said.

"Who knew an accident prone man could have his own tool show right?" Randy asked.

"Um Mark could you come with me? I have a question to ask you," Kim said.

"Yeah sure," Mark said as the two of them walked away from the group.

"Why does it look like one of your brothers is trying to avoid my friend and I?" Kim asked.

"Tommy must have scarred him talking about your boyfriend," Mark said.

"Oh really," Kim said with a smirk.

"If I can ask, who is your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Tommy," she said.

"That explains the look in his eyes when Brad asked about your boyfriend," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Brad asked Tommy if there were in girls in the group. Even though he has a girlfriend back home, he said that he wanted to know if the girls here are better then the ones back home. If you ask me, his girlfriend

back home talks to much," he said.

"If Brad wants to see what a California girl is like, then he will get to find out," she said smiling a devilishly grin before Mark joined the group.

Before she joined the group, her communicator went off. She walked to a secluded area before speaking.

"Go ahead Zordon," she said.

"Contact the other rangers and head to the beach. The cogs are scarring away the visitors," he said.

"I am on it," she said.

"I hate to interrupt, but Tommy we need to go. Something came up," Kim said.

"That reminds me, Tanya and I need to get back to my place, we need to water the plants," Kat said while looking at Tanya.

"Oh yeah, is it that time already? Adam, do you want to come with us?' Tanya asked.

"If you don't mind, I'll come and help out," Todd said.

"I also need to go. I forgot about a science experiment I have been working on," Billy said.

"I'll help you with it," Adam said.

"Me too," Jason said as the rangers, Billy, and Todd shook Brad, Randy, and Mark's hands and said their good byes.

"Since you guys are all leaving, I guess we should get back to the hotel," Brad said.

"Well guys, good luck and be careful," Todd said to the rangers when they got out of site.

"Thanks hun," Kat said before the rangers teleported.

"See you later man," Billy said before he left for the Power Chamber.

The rangers made easy work of the cogs having no problems with them.

"You know, I was just thinking about the boys we met earlier. They said their dad came out here for a tool convention and he host a tool show back in Detroit. Do you think King Mondo turned their day into the

monster we fought yesterday?" Rocky asked after they powered down.

"From what I have seen of the show, the monster did sound like their dad," Jason said.

"I think the next monster that we face Tommy has to take on by himself. After all he did scare Brad into not looking at Kat and I," Kim said.

"Assuming we get married and have a daughter, who needs a shotgun to scare her dates when I can scare him with my words," a blushing Tommy said.


	24. Chapter 24

**The idea of the monster in this chapter came from man-E. It is longer then a lot of my other chapters. I went with another 90's tv show and a few of its charaters. **

"Man Billy, this Spring Break is going to be awesome. A week up in the mountains," Jason said while he, Billy, Tommy, and Rocky, unloaded his car.

"Affirmative, as long as nothing like what happened when you, me, Kim, Zack, and Trini came up here for a study weekend," Billy said.

"Lets not talk about that again," Kim said.

"I agree," Trini said while she, Kim, Kat, and Tanya, unloaded her car.

"When did this happen?" Tommy asked.

"Not to long after you lost your powers the first time," Kim said.

"How many times have you lost your powers Tommy?" Todd asked while he and Adam were unloading Adam's car.

"I lost my Green Ranger powers to many times to think about. When I became the White Ranger, I lost my powers a couple of times just like everyone else," Tommy said.

"Both times we lost our powers, we thought we were done being Power Rangers," Adam said.

"The second time we lost our powers, we got the powers that we currently have," Rocky said.

"Minus Kim's and Jason's which came later," Billy said.

"I see," Todd said.

"Ok girls, your cabin is right here, the cabin to its right has three beds, and the cabin next to it has three beds," Billy said.

"I'll take this cabin," Tommy said pointing to the one on the left.

"You want it because it is next to the girls cabin," Rocky joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Tommy hissed.

"I'll room with Tommy to make sure he does not sneak off to do any hanky panicky," Jason said.

"Ha ha nice one bro, I won't be doing any of that. Besides I do not want to mess with Trini if I even attempt to sneak into their cabin at night," Tommy said.

"Are you afraid of her?" Todd asked.

"Me afraid of Trini, yeah right," Tommy hissed.

"I'll take the last vacant bed in the cabin, which mean you three get this cabin," Billy said pointing to the cabin that Adam, Rocky, and Todd get.

"All right!" Adam and Rocky said as they did a hi five.

"It does not matter to me who I share a cabin with. I am happy that my parents let me come," Todd said.

"That reminds me, couples, we promised our parents nothing would happen on this trip. Do you understand?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy, Tommy, Kim, Todd, Kat, Adam, and Tanya said before one of the communicators went off.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"Rangers, I will be watching in on you from time to time to make sure to keep your parents promise," Zordon said.

"Thanks for the warning," Tommy said.

"How does he always know where you guys are?" Todd asked.

"We have not figured that one out," Billy said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the resort, three young men were getting into their cabin.

"Isn't this great? Plenty of O2 to breathe, plenty of H2O, around, and plenty of CO2 around to be taken in by the plant life around us," one of the men said.

"Steve, speak English please," another man said.

"Waldo, he was speaking scientific," the last man said.

"Well, why don't you just translate then Mr. Big shot," Waldo said.

"Steve was saying that there is plenty of fresh air to breath, plenty, of fresh water, and plenty of carbon dioxide for the plant life," the man said.

"Thank you Ed o," Steve said.

That evening the rangers group went to a local buffet.

"Now this is what I am talking about," Rocky said.

"I think there is a limit of two plates per customer," Tommy joked.

"Very funny man," Rocky said.

While the rangers group was eating supper and talking, Steve, Eddie, and Waldo walked in.

"Ah now this is more like it," Eddie said.

"Maybe, but I bet ya I can cook this stuff and it be ten times better," Waldo said.

"We will just have to see about that," Steve said before they gave the waitress their order.

When Billy went to get his second plate, Steve went up to get his first. The two intelligent men bumped

into each other and started talking.

"Oh excuse me, I do not have the best coordination," Steve said.

"That is fine. Mine name is Billy," Billy said.

Steven Q. Urkel is the name," Steve said shaking hands with Billy nearly falling onto the hot bar.

"Careful man, you do not to cause an accident," Billy said.

"It's no biggie," Steve said before he laugh and snorted.

_**I hope this guy is not sitting near us, or he will get on our nerves with his laugh.**_ Billy thought.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any cheese?" Steve asked a man putting some food on the bar.

"We do not have any on the hot bar. There is some on the salad bar though," the man said.

"Wow Waldo, check out the babe in the yellow shirt over there," Eddie said pointing at Tanya.

"You mean the one talking to Kimberly Hart, the famous gymnast?" Waldo asked.

"Now how do you who the girl is talking to?" Eddie asked.

"She was the most recent Pan Gobble Games. I figured you would of watched it with all of the women

in it," Waldo said.

"I don't get into the sissy sports," Eddie said before he stated to walk over to Tanya.

"**Ed o!"** Waldo said getting Eddie attention.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Waldo asked.

"Yea so? She's not here it does not hurt to to talk to another woman. She's not going to find out about this **IS SHE?"** Eddie asked.

"No I guess not, Waldo said sounding sad while Eddie walked to the girls.

"Excuse me miss, at first I thought I was watching Touch By An Angel, but then I realized there are no TV's here. I have to ask if you want to come with me and spreed your wings," Eddie said to Tanya while Kim and Kat rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, but I am taken," she said.

"Yeah so back off!" A jealous Adam said.

"Ok, fine man whatever. No need to start a fight," Eddie said walking back to his seat.

"See I told you not to go over there. If you play with matches, you could get wet," Waldo said before Eddie opened his mouth and closed it.

_**I would think he would actually make since by now.**_ Eddie thought.

"That human with the red glasses at the same restaurant as the rangers is at is getting on my nerves," Zedd said.

"That gives me an idea, you should turn him into a monster like what King Mondo did to another human last week," Rito said.

"Now you do it bone head," Goldar said.

"That might be a good idea, but he also sounds smart, I think he can help me create better monsters," Zedd said.

"Why not have dog ears over there create some," Rito said pointing to Finster.

"He tried that, but none of them did the job," Rita said.

"Well do you have any ideas sis?" Rito asked.

"No but I fear that I might get a headache so I am leaving,"she said.

"It is getting late for them, let's send down a monster do destroy them while they can not use their zords," Rito said.

"That won't work with the Zeo powers," Zedd said.

"How would you know?" Rito asked.

"They are much more powerful then what the rangers had before," Zedd said.

Some time past before Zedd walked out of the room. When nobody was looking, Rito picked up Zedd's staff and pointed it towards Steve who was outside of his cabin. He was looking at the stars when a beam hit him turning him into a monster.

"Look what you did," the monster said.

"Uh oh, I messed up again oh well, I might as well send him to Angel Grove," Rito said sending a beam to take the monster to Angel Grove.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Someone has finally struck at night!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, contact the rangers," Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon," the robot said.

"Look Zordon, I am not doing anything," Tommy said when he started to wake up.

"I know Tommy, but we have a problem. Tell the rangers to teleport to the Power Chamber," Zordon said.

"Right, I will get on it. Hey bro, we are needed in the Power Chamber," Tommy said.

"What? What time is it?" A sleeping Jason said trying to wake up.

"Twelve thirty," Billy said awake enough to find his contacts to put in.

"Man Tommy, I just got to sleep before you woke me," Jason said.

"Duty calls," Tommy said before he contacted Kim.

"Zordon, Tommy is not in here, we are all in bed," she said.

"It's Tommy, wake up Kat and Tanya, we are needed in the Power Chamber," Tommy said before he woke Adam up.

"Look Zordon, everybody is in there own cabins," Adam said while waking up.

"It's Tommy, wake Rocky up and meet us at the Power Chamber. I already told Kim to wake Kat and Tanya up," he said."Rocky, wake up," Adam said before he threw a pillow towards Rocky's head.

"Dude, this is not the time for a pillow fight," Rocky said somewhat awake.

"We need to meet the others at the Power Chamber," Adam said.

"Mates, you need to put on a shirt first," Todd said before he tried to get back to sleep.

"Oh yeah, we do not want to get there shirt less, Rocky said before the two of them got dressed.

"Ok, let's go," Adam said before they teleported.

"This is an emergency rangers, Rito has create a monster by zapping a human with Zedd's staff," Zordon said.

"I thought Rito gave up the monster making business a long time ago," Rocky said.

"Is that monster playing an accordion that appeared out of no where?" Kat asked.

"I think so. It appears we have a nerdy monster judging by the way it looks," Tanya said.

**"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"** Jason said before the rangers morphed and face the monster known as the Neardanator.

"The Power Rangers? Whe oh," the monster said as he shot a laser beam at the rangers.

The rangers dodged out of the way, causing the beam to hit a tree. The beam went through the tree like someone had use a saw on it.

"Did I do that?" The monster said before he laugh and snorted.

_**I think this is the same guy I met at the restaurant.**_ Billy thought while he, Alpha, and Zordon were watching the fight.

The rangers fought the monster, finally knocking him down.

"I fallen and I can't get up," he said.

"Now's our chance guys. Get your weapons," Tommy ordered.

"I think we need our Zeo Laser pistols hansom," Kim said.

"Yeah your right beautiful," Tommy said.

"Why don't you two get a room. Oh yeah, got any cheese?" The Neardanator asked after he got up.

Jason used the Golden Power Staff and fired some energy at the monster, just before the energy got to him, the monster got out of the way, causing the energy to hit a building.

"Look what you did," the monster said.

I think it is time to make this monster grow. Rito thought picking up Zedd and Rita's staffs. Instantly the Neardanator grew.

**"WE NEED ZEO ZORD POWER NOW!"** The rangers yelled before Jason called for his zord.

The rangers formed the Zeo Ultrazord carrier mode. The rangers jumped out of their zords before the monster turned them into stone. The ranger called on the Super Zeo Megazord to try to finish the monster off. Once the meagezord was formed, they called upon the Warrior Wheel.

"Oh it looks like you are going bowling, where are the pins?" The monster asked.

"You are it," Kat said as the meagzord unleashed the wheel, hitting the monster, and turn Steve back to normal.

Steve ended up near his cabin. As soon as he landed by the door, he went straight to bed thinking that it was all a bad dream. After sunrise, the rangers told Trini and Todd about their battle.

"Was this the first time you had to face a monster in the dark?" Todd asked.

"No, it has been a while since we last had to," Tommy said.

"I hope everyone was dressed this time," Trini said.

"We were still in what we slept in, but all of us guys did remember to put a shirt on," Jason said.

"Thank goodness you guys remembered your shirts this time," Kim joked causing Jason and Tommy to blush.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, my time away ended up being a little longer then I wanted. As I was working on this chapter, my hard drive crashed. I wrote this chapter yesterdayat my parents house on their computer. I just got mine back today and I could not wait any longerto write this chapter. **

A few days after the rangers latest battle, they were enjoying what was left of their spring break with their friends.

"Rocky what is that, your fourth plate?" Jason asked.

"Did you expect me to not bring my stomach?" Rocky said jokingly.

"You better not let Rita hear that," Tommy said.

"Yeah, you do not want to end up like Tommy did right after I left," Kim said.

"What are you talking about beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me hansom, I know Rita put you under a non stop eating spell after I left for Florida," Kim said.

"Even if she did, how would you know?" Tommy asked trying to act like it did not happen.

"Aisha told me when I called her that night," Kim said.

"Good thing you were not there, it was not a pretty site," Rocky said before he took another bite of food.

"good thing we took care of that monster," Billy said.

"No doubt," Tommy said.

"That was a very interesting beginning to my ranger time," Kat said.

"Sounds like it," Todd said.

"I can not believe we leave tomorrow," Trini said.

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

On Monday, the rangers met outside of the school when Tommy showed up.

"You look tired bro," Jason said.

"Yeah while we were gone, my mom bought a wind chime and a is so annoying," Tommy said.

"You find a wind chime annoying?" Rocky asked while laughing.

"Weird huh?" Tommy asked before they went to their first class.

"Daddy did you hear that, the red ranger is annoyed by a wind chime," Sprocket said in the thrown room of the Machine Empire.

"That gives me an idea. I'll have the cogs steal it so I can turn it into a monster," King Mondo said.

"Are you sure that will work dear?" Queen Machinea asked.

"Of course it will if a small wind chime can annoy one of the rangers imagine what a big one can do," Mondo said before he started laughing.

While the rangers were in school, and Tommy's parents were at work, the cogs took the wind chime without anyone seeing them.

"Hum, this dog on top of the chime could make a great monster, as long as he has a big chime that will be to loud for the rangers," Mondo said examining the object.

With one shot of his staff, a German Shepherd looking monster stood in front of him.

"Roof, I am ready to do what you command roof," the monster said.

"Go down to Angel Grove and play the wind chime," Mondo instructed him.

"Roof yes sir roof," the monster said before he left.

Inside the Power Chamber, the alarms went off.

" not now," Alpha said.

"Relax Alpha, the rangers are just about out of school for the day. I will contact them as soon as they get to their lockers," Zordon said.

"Thank goodness, I thought King Mondo finally found a way to win," Alpha said.

As soon as Kim opened her locker, her communicator beeped.

"Go ahead Zordon," Kim said hiding her face from other people near by.

"King Mondo has created a new monster. Teleport to the park as soon as possible," Zordon said.

"I will tell the others," Kim said before she got Kats attention.

"We got trouble on our first day back from break," Kim said.

"Evil really does not take a break," Kat said as Todd walked up to them.

"Don't tell me there is trouble," Todd said.

"We need the others in the park," Kat said.

"I'll help you get the message out," Todd said.

"Thanks," Kat said before Tommy walked up to them.

"Are you three ready?" He asked.

"We need to go to the park first," Kim said.

"Well you guys do," Todd said before he went to locate the others.

"Ah man, we just out for the day," Tommy wined.

"Duty calls hansom," Kim said as the three of them met up with Jason on their way outside.

As soon as the four of them got to a private spot, the morphed and teleported to the park.

"Roof, four rangers are here. Aren't you missing a few roof?" The monster said.

"They'll be here," Tommy said before he took a good look at the monster.

_**It can't be, King Mondo stole mom's new wind chime?**_ He thought.

A few seconds later, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky showed up.

"Time to play dog catcher," Rocky said.

"Oh no you don't," the monster said before a big wind chime appeared.

The monster shook the chime just enough for it make some noise. The noise was so high pitch, the rangers put their hands on their helmets were their ears would be.

**"MAKE IT STOP!"** Adam yelled walking around half bent over.

"Roof I don't think so roof," the monster said as a beam of energy shoot out of his free hand, or paw.

The next thing the rangers knew, they were turned into different breeds of dogs. Tommy was turned into a Bulldog. Kim was turned into a Chihuahua. Tanya was turned into a Poodle. Jason was turned into a Golden Retriever. Rocky was turned into a Bluetick Coonhound. Adam was turned into a Collie. Kat was turned into an Australian Terrier. They each had a collar in their own color.

_"Ok one minute we were human Power Rangers, the next we are now dogs,"_ Rocky said.

_"This monster has a funny since of humor creating a dog name Kat,"_ Kat said.

_"I sure would like to know what breads we turned into,"_ Jason said.

_"I rather be under a non stop eating spell,"_ Rocky said.

_"How would that be any different then when you are normal?"_ Adam asked.

_"Wait, why can we speak like humans?"_ Kim asked.

Nobody had an answer for her.

_"Unless we are turned back to normal, girls better get use to the idea of having puppies sooner then you would babies. At least we do not have to go to the bathroom to do our 'business',"_ Rocky said.

All six of the ranger dogs smacked Rocky with their tails.

" no, the rangers turned into dogs," Alpha cried.

"Teleport the rangers here," Zordon said.

"But Zordon, the Power Chamber is not puppy proof," Alpha cried.

"We will just have to make do," Billy said pushing some buttons.

" I guess you are right," Alpha said.

As soon as the rangers arrived, they all started barking.

**"WE NEED A DEVICE THAT CAN TURN THEIR BARKING INTO A HUMANS VOICE!"** Billy yelled.

"Yes we do. I never had to dog sit on my home planet," Alpha said.

**I shoulod have everyone back to normal in the next chapter or two.**


	26. Chapter 26

**"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TO GET THEM TO STOP BARKING?"** Alpha yelled.

**"I HAVE AN IDEA!"** Billy said before he teleported away.

Billy went to the Angel Grove pet store to buy a dog whistle. While he was there, he ran into Todd.

"Hey Billy, what a surprise to see you here. I did not know you have a dog," Todd said while Billy was looking for a whistle.

"I don't its a long story," Billy said before he paid for the whistle.

"So what is the whistle for?" Todd asked as they walked out of the store.

"There is a problem at the Power Chamber," Billy said.

"And you need a dog whistle?" Todd asked.

"You probably should come with me. You would not believe me if I told you otherwise," Billy said before he contacted Alpha to bring Todd to the Power Chamber.

When they arrived, Kat walked over to Todd and jumped up on him.

"Why is there an Australian Terror dog and six other dogs here?" He asked.

Billy blew the whistle and all of the rangers stopped barking.

"Billy, why did you make such a loud sound?" Alpha asked putting his hands where his ears would be and running around the place screaming.

The rangers stopped barking when they heard the whistle.

"This is a dog whistle, it is designed so only dogs can hear it. The sound it makes is to high for humans to hear," Todd said.

"Affirmative, I figured that this whistle could be the only thing to shut them up and Todd, I am guess that is Kat you have there," Billy said.

"You Americans have a funny idea of naming your pets," Todd said.

"No no, he mean that this is Katherine, your girlfriend," Alpha said before Kat waged her tail and barked.

"What?" Todd asked.

Before Billy could explain what happened, the alarms went off. The rangers laid down, whimper, and put their front paws on the ears, or at least tried to.

"Quadra Fighters now?" Billy asked.

"What are we going to do now? The rangers can not take them on," Todd said.

"There's only one thing left to do. Alpha, we need to call the Alien Rangers," Billy said.

"Jason and Kim made a noise almost like they were confused.

"Who?" Todd asked.

"The Alien Rangers are a group of rangers from a far away water based planet. When Rita and Rito's father turned back time, the rangers were unable to be rangers, so Alphaand I contacted them," Zordon said.

"Easy girl," Todd said to Kat after she barked.

"Wait a second, this dog that we believe to be Kat has a pink collar, and this Golden Retriever, has a gold collar, and this blue dog has a blue collar. Rocky is that you?" Billy asked.

Rocky barked and wagged his tail.

"I take that as a yes," Billy said.

"So now, we know which dog is which," Todd said.

"Alpha, put the rangers into individual force fields," Zordon ordered.

"Right away Zordon," the robot said.

"Down you go girl," Todd said to Kat as he put her down.

"At least no one will be damaging anything," Billy said before Alpha sent a transmission to the Alien Rangers.

After Alpha and Zordon told the Alien Rangers what happened, Delphine, the leader of the group, told her rangers and within seconds, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar appeared.

"Who is this?" She asked point to Todd.

"This is Todd, Kat's boyfriend," Billy said.

"Hello," Todd said.

The Alien Rangers greeted Todd in the native way.

"Alien Rangers, we wish we did not need you, but as you can see, our rangers are not their selves," Zordon said.

"What are these creatures?" Tideus asked.

"These creatures are the animals that we call dogs. These are no ordinary dogs, they are the rangers after one of King Mondo's monsters attacked," Billy said.

"Have Rita and Zedd joined forces with Kind Mondo and his empire?" Aurico asked.

"No, in fact Rita and Zedd do not attack as much they did when we called upon you before. One they it might be an attack by them, the next the Machine Empire might attack," Billy said.

"If Rita and Zedd ever joined forces with the Machine Empire, your planet would be doomed," Delphine said.

"You know about the Machine Empire?" Billy asked.

"Why yes, before we came here the first time, the Machine Empire tried to attack Aquitar. Due to our home planet being water base, the cogs and Quadra Fighters started to rust. We have not seen or heard from them since," Delphine said.

"You guys go deal with the Quadra Fighters while we try to figure things out here," Billy said.

With that, the Alien Rangers went to battle.

"Well, this adds to a growing list of problems the rangers have found their selves in," Billy said.

"You mean when they were sent back in time?" Todd asked.

"There was more then that. Some of these guys were turned into pachinco balls, footballs, test tubes with liquids, and kids," Billy said.

"So this is nothing new for them being something other then a human?" Todd asked.

"Well this is new for Tanya and Jason," Alpha said.

"I got an idea, Alpha I need one of your scanners. I might have figured out how to translate the barks into their normal voices," Billy said.

It took some time, but Billy and Alpha made some changes hopping to understand the rangers.

"Well, here goes nothing," Billy said holding the scanner close to Tommy. "Ok now speak," Billy said.

"Good thinking Billy having Alpha to contact the Alien Rangers while we are dogs," Tommy said.

**"ALL RIGHT IT WORKED!"** Billy, Todd, and Alpha said .

Billy and Todd hi five each other while Alpha attempted to hi five Billy, but he missed and feel down.

"You should not translate what Rocky barks, I think becoming a dog corrupted him," Tommy said.

Rocky growled from his cage.

"I think he did not like that," Todd said.

Billy moved over to Jason.

"Ok boy speak," Billy said.

"So where did these Alien Rangers come from and when where they here the first time?" Jason asked.

"It's a long story. It was a while after you, Zack, and Trini left for Switzerland," Billy said.

"Next question, what breed are we?" Jason asked.

"Well you are a Golden Retriever, according to Todd, Kat is an Australian Terror, Tommy is a bulldog, Kim is a chihuahua, Tanya, is a a poodle, Rocky is some kind of blue dog, and Adam is a collie," Billy said.

"What did Adam say?" Todd asked after Adam barked.

"He needs to use the bathroom," Jason said.

"You seven can understand each other?" Billy asked while Alpha pushed a button dissolving Adam's force field cage.

"Take him right outside the Power Chamber," Zordon said.

Before Billy and Adam left, the Alien Rangers showed up.

"Well, that is done, we must go back home to hydrate," Delphine said.

"Be prepared in case we need you again," Zordon said.

"We will," the Alien Rangers chorused. Before they left for their home planet.

**Like them or not, I thought that the Alien Rangers needed to be in the story and this seemed like a good spot.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that it has been over a month since my last up date.** **Here is the next chapter.**

Billy and Adam were teleported right outside the Power Camber. Billy had a hard time keeping Adam from wondering away. Just as Adam got done, Tommy appeared.

"Oh great, I suppose you are next," Billy said.

Alpha teleported Adam back inside after Tommy barked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok let's get this over with boy," Billy said.

When Billy and Tommy went back inside, Alpha figured out a way to get the rangers back to normal.

"Billy, I think we can get the rangers back to normal if we re-molecularize them," Alpha said.

"It is worth a shot," Billy said.

While Billy and Alpha was trying to get the rangers back, Todd held the scanner near Rocky.

"Hey Billy, your forgot to mention when some of us were turned into bricks," Rocky said.

He then moved over to Kat.

"I guess being a dog is better then being a cat. At least I am not evil," she said.

A short time later, Billy asked Alpha to release the rangers from their cages. Once the cages were gone, he pointed a device towards them. All seven rangers were turned back to normal.

**"ALL RIGHT WE ARE BACK!"** The rangers said in unison.

Kat hugged Todd before Alpha sent him back home.

"I think I like being a Power Ranger better then being a Pound Puppy," Rocky said.

"Rangers, the monster is back," Zordon said when the alarms went off.

The rangers morphed and teleported downtown. The rangers fought the monster before he tried to turn them back into dogs. Kat used her disc as a shield to block a beam. The beam went back to the monster destroying it. Klank and Orbus made the monster grow.

"Couldn't they just let this monster stay gone?" Rocky asked before the zords showed up.

The rangers formed the Zeo Megazord. The monster was to much for the megazord, so they called for the Super Zeo Zords and formed the Super Zeo Megazord. When the monster still had the upper hand, Tommy called for the Red Battlezord.

"One giant monster with anchovies coming up," he said.

_**Ok the last time I said something like that, I got knocked out and lost the Falcon zord.**_ He thought.

He used the finishing move on the monster.

**"ALL RIGHT!"** The rangers yelled in unison before jumping out and powering down.

"So much for that, but it was my best try yet," King Mondo said.

After the battle, the rangers met up with Billy and Todd at the Outdoor Cafe.

"Man I ratter own a dog instead of being one," Rocky said.

"Man am I glad I was not in your situation," Todd said.

"Before we got to the Power Chamber, Rocky said some weird stuff. We gave him some slaps with our tails," Kat said.

"Thank goodness we did not bite anyone," Adam said.

"Zordon and Alpha should be glad we did not destroy anything ," Jason said.

Everybody laughed before Tommy looked at his watch.

"Aw man, we better he heading home before our parents start to worry," he said.

When Tommy arrived home, he saw the wind chime in the same spot.

_**It must of returned when we destroyed the monster.**_ He thought.

A week later, the rangers were waiting for Billy and Todd in the park after school. When Billy arrived, Kim started to hear something in the bushes.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Everyone else asked.

"Um I guess it was nothing," Kim said.

A short time later, Todd arrived.

"Hey guys, how about some football?" Tommy asked.

The guys took sides. Tommy, Adam, and Billy were on one team and Jason, Rocky, and Todd made up the other team. The girls just watched while Tommy and Jason played Quarterback. Tommy threw it to Adam while Rocky tried to intercept it. Rocky lost his focus when Adam ran to where they designated the end zone.

"Way to go Adam!" Tanya said.

"That was just luck," Rocky said.

"Your turn bro," Tommy said.

Jason threw the ball towards Todd, but Billy intercepted it.

"No bad for a science guy," Billy said.

"Don't toot your own horn there Billy," Rocky said.

"I would never do that," Billy said while the teams changed sides.

While Tommy was trying to complete a pass to Billy, the girls thought they heard a noise in the bushes. The guys stopped the game when the girls let out a scream. They ran over to the bushes to see Squatt and Baboo. The rangers and Billy instantly took fighting stances.

"What do you creeps want?" Tommy asked.

"We don't want to fight, in fact we got kicked out of Zedd and Rita's empire," Squatt said.

"My friend here speaks the truth. In fact, we have a plan for you to get rid of them," Baboo said.

"Yeah right, why should we believe you?" Jason asked.

"We don't expect you to, but you have to believe us," Squatt said.

"We have not been with Zedd and Rita since Rito and Goldar blew up your base," Baboo said.

"That was a good while back," Kat said.

The rangers let their guard down.

"Once Zedd and Rita re surface and got Goldar and Rito back we were, as you humans say, kicked to the curve," Squatt said.

"Why should we believe and over grown blue berry and a walking bat?" Rocky said.

"Like we said, we do not expect you to, but we thought we would help you since we got thrown out," Baboo said.

"What do you say guys?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know about this. I think it is a trap," Kim said.

"It might be," Billy said.

"Even if it is not, taking out Zedd and Rita will be big," Rocky said.

"Can we really trust these two?" Tanya said.

"Even if it is, we will get out of it. Ok you two, what do we have to do?" Tommy asked.

"Excellent, now I will open up a portal then you follow us," Baboo said.

**I got a bad feeling about this.** Kim thought.

_**If these two are right, after all of these years, we are this close to defeating Zedd and Rita.**_ Jason thought.

_**I hope I am not leading the team into a trap.**_ Tommy thought.

"After I count to three, I will open up the portal. One... two," Baboo said before he used a device to envelope the rangers to another dimension.

"Rita, Zedd we did it," Squatt called.

Before Billy and Todd could say another word, Squatt and Baboo disappeared.

"Looks like it is back to the Power Chamber for me," Billy said.

"I'll catch up with you later," Todd said.

They went their separate ways.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is where you found out what happens to the rangers.**

The rangers found themselves in a dark and foggy area.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked.

"Another one of Zedd and Rita's dimension's I am guessing," Adam said.

"I guess I should of gone with my gut and not trust those two," Tommy said.

"It's ok bro, I think we were all excited about the idea of defeating them, Jason said.

"Jason's right, we were all hoping what they said would be true," Kim said.

"At least they did not do anything to us," Rocky said.

"Good point," Tommy said.

"At least we are still morphed," Kat said.

"I can not imagine what those two are doing right now," Tanya said.

"Probably planning their next move," Kat said.

"If they were really smart, wouldn't they already have their next move figure out and use it while we are here?" Kim asked.

"You would think so," Tommy said.

"Rita and Zedd aren't the smartest villains around," Adam smirked.

Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita are putting the finishing touches on their new plan.

"Are you ready o wicked husband of mine?" Rita asked.

"Just about. **OH FINSTER!"** Zedd yelled..

"Yes sire?" Finster asked.

"Is the other world ready for my return?" Zedd asked.

"Yes it is," Finster said.

"Excellent, **GOLDAR, RITO!"** Zedd yelled.

"Yes Ed?" Rito asked.

"Yes master?" Goldar asked.

"Go take on the rangers," Zedd said.

"You got it!" they said in unison.

"When we take over the Earth, remind me to zap Rito every time he calls me Ed," Zedd said.

"Why wait, just do it the next time it happens," Rita said.

Back at the Power Chamber, Billy and Zordon was talking about what just happened.

"Zedd and Rita must be planning something big," Billy said.

"Oh I am afraid you could be right Billy," Alpha said.

After Zedd and Rita made their way to the other world, some lighting shot out of his staff. In front of them stood six people, three male and three female. He told them that they have been chosen to be his evil rangers. Back in the dark dimension Rito and Goldar showed up to fight the Power Rangers. In the Power Chamber, Zordon sensed what was taking place.

"Evil rangers? Is this like the last time Zedd tried that?" Billy asked.

"No I am afraid not. It appears that Zedd has obtain the evil counterpart to the Zeo Crystals. It is called the Somer Crystals. Now our rangers will have their hands full," Zordon said.

"Will the Morphing Grid be able to handle two sets of rangers at one time?" Billy asked.

"Temporary yes, in the long term no," Zordon said.

"So the only hope the world has is if the Power Rangers get back here and defeat Zedd's rangers," Billy said.

"Until the Morphing Grid rejects the evil rangers yes," Zordon said.

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were struggling in their battle.

"What does Zedd and Rita have in store now?" Tommy asked.

"If we told you, it will not be a surprise," Goldar said.

"We learned not to like Zedd's surprises," Rocky said.

"Who said you had a choice?" Rito asked.

Jason manged to knock Goldar's sword out of his hand, when Tommy knocked Rito's sword away.

"Hey that was not fair," Rito said,

"Oh yes it was, if we can not have weapons, neither should you," Adam said.

When it looked like Rito and Goldar were about to win, they teleported away.

"What was that about?" Kat asked.

"Do those two ever put up a fair fight?" Tanya asked.

"Nope and they always leave when things get tough for them. You should know that by now," Tommy said.

"Is everybody ok?" Jason asked.

The rangers were out of breath, other then that they were fine. They walked a while, keeping their guard up for anything. They managed to find a portal that appeared out of no where.

"Woo could this be our way home?" Jason asked.

"Billy rarely used a portal to get us out," Kim said.

"And usually it is so we can get something," Tommy said.

"Then again, it did open up right in front of us," Rocky said.

"Should we go through it?" Tanya asked.

"It could be another trap," Kim said.

"Only one way to find out," Tommy said as he walk through.

Jason followed then one by one everybody else walked through. When they got through, it looked like deja vu for Kim and Jason. The rangers found their selves in Zedd's other world. This time instead of Goldar being there, Rita was in his place.

Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha finally found the rangers.

"I found them! You won't believe were they are!" Alpha said.

"Where are they?" Billy asked.

"Zedd's other world," Alpha said.

"How did they get there?" Billy asked.

"It is not certain, although I believe they are about to meet Zedd's newest rangers," Zordon said.

In the other world, Zedd was surprised to see the rangers there.

"Power Rangers how did you get here? It does not matter because it is time for you to meet your match. As three of you may remember, I attempted to have my own team of evil rangers using the green rangers remaining powers. It almost worked too until Tommy smashed the crystal. This time around, I have a better power source for my rangers," Zedd said.

A group of rangers in black suites, with helmets that resembled the rangers helmets walked out. Each of the evil rangers had the same shape on the chest as their visors, only it was in their color. A red star, blue upside triangle etc. On a near by stand, stood a crystal that look like a cross between the green crystal and the Zeo Crystals when they were all together.

"You won't win this time Zedd," Tommy said.

"That's what you think," Zedd said before he zapped them away.

The Power Rangers landed in the park. Before anyone could say another word, they heard their commutators beep.

"Tommy here," he said.

"Rangers, I am glad to see you back," Zordon said.

"Thanks, but we have a major problem on our hands," Tommy said.

"I am aware of that. Zedd's new rangers will not last for long. The Morphing Grid can not handle two sets of rangers on Earth at the same time," Zordon said.

"Well that's good," Tommy said before he ended the communication.

"Well if things weren't bad enough, Zedd found away to make it worse," Jason said.

All of the rangers had worried looks on their faces.

**Who are these new rangers? Will they beat the Power Rangers? How long will they be around? Only one way to find out. If you think you know who I have as the evil rangers let me know.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So a couple of you took a guess at half of the evil rangers. Nobody guessed who the other half is.**

A week had past as everything in Angel Grove seemed quit. Zedd and his rangers had not made a move. King Mondo and his crew were also quit, to quit actually. The Zeo Rangers were hanging out at the park, when they heard the familiar beep from Zordon and Alpha.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Tommy said into his communicator.

"Zedd's rangers have made their presents down town," Zordon said.

"We are on it," Tommy said. They morphed and teleported downtown before their toughest battle yet. The Zeo Rangers, with the exception of Jason, took on their evil counterpart. Tommy and the evil red ranger were evenly matched. Rocky seem to have his way with the evil blue ranger. At first Adam struggled with his evil counterpart, but as the fight went on, he manged to do better. Kim and Tanya both started off like Adam did, then Kim matched her counterpart evenly. It took Tanya a while longer before she matched her counterpart. Kat was no match for her counterpart. The evil rangers drew their blaster and started shooting at the Zeo Rangers. They manged to get out of the way of every blast that came towards them.

"Your guys are weak, it will be fun destroying you," the evil red ranger said in an evil voice.

Suddenly, the evil rangers left.

"Why did they leave like that?' Tanya asked.

"I have no idea, although I am glad. Fighting the red ranger felt like I was fighting myself," Tommy said.

"You know it seems like the only ones that were doing good were Rocky and Kat," Jason said.

"The evil white ranger seem to have moves that I have seen somewhere else before," Kim said.

"I agree her and the green ranger have moves that look familiar," Jason said.

"I can say the same about the yellow ranger," Tommy said.

Everyone except Jason and Tanya agreed.

"You don't think Billy is one of them?" Rocky asked.

"No I don't think Zedd is that smart," Adam said.

"Maybe we know them," Kat said.

"We better check with Zordon and Alpha to see if they know anything," Tommy said.

The rangers landed in the Power Chamber.

"Rangers, what brings you here?" Alpha asked.

"We were carious if you two, or Billy, knew anything about the identities of the evil rangers," Tommy said.

"No Tommy, I am afraid not. Our bio scanners are not powerful enough to detect who they are," Zordon said.

"If I go through my memory bank, I may be able to identify the green, white, and yellow rangers," Alpha said.

"From what I saw those three do have fighting styles that I seem to remember. The red rangers style reminds me of yours Tommy," Billy said.

"Like I said before, it felt like I was fighting myself," Tommy said.

Meanwhile King Mondo was mad because Zedd has a team of rangers.

"I can not believe this! Zedd has actually assembled a team of rangers, **HE IS NOT SUPPOSE TO WIN!"** Mondo yelled.

"Now dear, calm down before your oil pressure gets to high," Queen Machina said.

"I don't care! We need to take out Zedd's rangers then we need to take out the Power Rangers!" Mondo said.

"Why don't we turn the ranger's school leader into a monster?" Machina asked.

"Remember what happened the last time we turned a human into a monster?" Prince Sprocket asked.

"Hush now son, you must respect your elders," Mondo said.

"The queen does have a good idea. My research shows that the leader, which is called a principal, is strict and is not afraid to punish people," Klank said.

"We turn him into a monster and he might just be our best monster yet," Mondo said.

Two days after the Zeo rangers battle with Zedd's rangers, Klank took a group of cogs to capture Mr. Caplan, they waited near the employee parking lot. Sometime after school, he headed out to his car when a group of cogs caught him. King Mondo made his way down and turned him into a monster.

"Disciplinarian is my name, and giving detention is my game," the monster said.

While the Zeo rangers were on their way to the youth center, they heard the communicators beep.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"King Mondo has created a new monster. I must worn you, this monster is your high school principal," Zordon said.

"We are on it," Tommy said.

Disciplinarian appeared right in front of them causing them to morph.

"Aw the Power Rangers, how would you like to have **DETENTION!"** The monster asked.

"No thank you," Tommy said.

"I did not give you a choice!" the monster said.

The Zeo Rangers quickly avoided every blast that came their way. Neither side was winning, even though the rangers were getting tired. At that moment, Zedd's rangers showed up.

"Not you fakes again," Tommy said.

"We did not come here to face you this time. We came to destroy the monster. Our goal is to destroy you and the Machine Empire," the evil red ranger said.

"Zedd is just using you guys," Adam said.

"That's what you think," the evil green ranger said.

Zedd's rangers destroyed the monster before he re grouped and grew.

Back at the Power Chamber, Zordon, Alpha, and Billy were watching the battle.

"If Zedd's rangers are capable of destroying monsters, then we should prepare a new power source just in case," Zordon said.

"In case of what?" Billy asked.

"In case our rangers lose their powers," Zordon said.

"We'll get right on it," Alpha said.

Back at the battle scene, the Zeo Rangers called for the Zeo Megazord when the monster grew. Zedd's rangers just watched as the megazord and the monster battled each other. When the monster knocked down the megazord, Jason used Pyrmaidas. The monster blew up and Zedd's rangers stayed.

"That was pretty good, now it is our turn," the evil red ranger said.

A duplicate of the Zeo Megazord appeared. The Zeo Rangers called for the Super Zeo Zords before forming the Super Zeo Megazord. The Zeo rangers started off good, then their megazord got knocked back. The rangers got the megazord back on its feet before it hit the evil megazord. A saber appeared in one of the hands of the evil megazord A saber for the Super Zeo Megazord appered before the two megazords started a sword fight.

"You guys are pretty good for your first megazord fight," Tommy said.

"Well, a few of us have experience," the evil green ranger said.

_**It can't be.**_ Jason thought whille he sat in Pyraidas.

Just like that, all of the Zeo Rangers froze. The evil rangers manged to damage the Super Zeo Megazord before the Zeo Rangers flew out. The evil rangers left. The Zeo Rangers went back to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, did you hear what one of them said?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy I did," Zordon said.

"Before Zack said that, I was able to identify Zack as the green one, Trini as the white one, and Aisha as the yellow one," Alpha said.

"No wonder those three are so good," Jason said.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Kim asked.

Tommy's face turned white when he thought who the red ranger could be.

"David?" He mumbled.

**So the Zeo Rangers know who some of the evil rangers are. Will they find out who the rest of them are?**


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Jason found Tommy at his locker.

"Hey bro are you alright?" Jason asked.

"How could he?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think David joined them because he wanted to," Jason said.

"Not him I mean Zedd," Tommy said.

"Oh him, I know what you mean. With him using Zack, Trini, Aisha, and David, we have our hands full," Jason said.

Mr. Caplan walked up to them.

"Men, just the two I have been looking for," he said.

"Did we do something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"No no, it is nothing like that. Yesterday I was turned into a monster. Those robot things grabbed me, and before I knew it, Something turned me into a monster," the principal said.

"That was you? I saw the battle last night on the news," Jason said trying not to give anything away.

"Yes I was battling the Power Rangers and another group of rangers that have mostly black suits. Anyways, I chosen you two as my personal bodyguards for today in case something similar comes for me today," Mr. Caplan said.

"You want us? It is an honer sir," Tommy said.

"Even though I do not think anything will happen, I'll do it," Jason said.

Before Mr. Caplan left, Bulk and Skull walked up to them.

"Sir why not have us be your escorts today? After all, we are junior police officers," Bulk said.

"Yeah," Skull said.

"Oh really, I heard you two quit the force when LT. Stone got fired. Besides Tommy and Jason are this school's best martial artist," Mr. Caplan said raising his eye brows and folding his arms across his chest.

Mr. Caplan, Tommy, and Jason walked away.

"Man what do those two have that we don't?" Bulk asked.

"Um black belts, muscles, trophies," Skull said.

"I know that you numskull," Bulk said.

When Tommy and Jason walked into Miss Applebee's classroom, they found Zack was already there.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey man, your not going to start a fight are you?" Jason asked.

"No man, even though Zedd would like that. I did get in trouble yesterday after the battle," Zack said.

"We figure you probably would," Tommy said.

"Is there a chance that you can break free?" Jason asked.

"Not on my own. I do feel the power starting to weaken," Zack said.

"Well you and the others do a great job not revealing your identities," Tommy said.

"Zedd told us not to reveal our identities, not even to you guys," Zack said.

The bell rang before the rest of the class walked in. After school, Tommy and Jason walked Mr. Caplan to his car. As they expected, no cogs showed up. After Tommy and Jason walked away, Jason said that he was going to the Power Chamber.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I have a question for Zordon and I need to get it out," Jason said.

He teleported to the Power Chamber where he found Billy and Alpha working on something.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Alpha asked.

"I have a question for Zordon," he said.

"What is your question?" Zordon asked.

"When you recruited the original five, you said we should not reveal our identity or we would lose the power. Well before Zack Trini, and I left, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha found out who Tommy, Kim, and Billy were. Also when Todd found out who we were, none of us lost our powers," Jason said.

"Good point man," Billy said.

"It is simple both times could not be avoided, that is the exception to the rule. If the seven of you revealed yourself to the public, then the power will leave," Zordon said.

"I see," Jason said before he left.

Meanwhile, Kat and Todd were on their way to the youth center when Kat noticed something on Todd's wrist.

_**From this angel that kind of looks like one of our communicators. HUH IT CAN'T BE!**_ She thought.

They heard a six tone beep that was different then when Alpha and Zordon contacts the Zeo Rangers.

"I'm sorry Kat, I got to go," Todd said.

"Why, were?" Kat asked.

He runs off without an explanation. From a distance, Kat follows him. When Todd thinks he is alone, a stream of dark blue lights covers him. When the light is gone, so is he.

**I was right, my boyfriend is the evil blue ranger.** She thought.

She contacted the others and teold them to meet her at the Power Chamber.

"What's wrong Katherine?" Zordon asked.

"You guys will not believe who the evil blue ranger," she said.

"Well since you called us here, I am guessing Todd," Tommy said.

A frighten Kat shakes her head yes.

"No wonder the blue ranger is no match for me," Rocky said.

"You know Zedd has been brilliant creating his rangers," Jason said.

"True but knowing who they are, it is hard to want to fight them," Tommy said.

"I agree," Kim said.

"That must have been Zedd's plan all along," Billy said.

"Tommy and I talked to Zack before school. He said he felt the power in him starting to weaken," Jason said.

"Zack is right, the Morphing Grid can not handle two sets of rangers for very long. Eventually it will reject Zedd's team and their power source which is called the Somer Crystals," Zordon said.

_**With Rito and Goldar there, they are likely to acidentally destroy the crystal.**_ Rocky thought.

"Well the only thing we can do is keep on fighting them until the Morphing Grid rejects them," Tommy said.

"The sooner the grid rejects them, the better," Adam said.

"So we know the identities of five of the six. Who is the pink ranger?" Tanya asked.

"She has to be someone who does not know martial arts," Kat said.

"Keep your eyes open for any possible leads," Tommy said.

The Zeo Alarm went off when the evil rangers appeared on the viewing globe.

"Hopefully this will be our last battle with them," Tommy said.

They morphed and teleported downtown where the evil rangers were shooting at anything and everything. The Zeo Rangers took on their color counterpart, with Jason helping Tommy.

"Man, don't you know what you are doing?" Jason asked David.

"Yes he does, but he does not have any control over it," Tommy said avoiding a hit.

The Zeo Rangers were laying on the ground in pain when the evil rangers started to feel something. Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster were celebrating what looked to be the end of the Power Rangers. That is until Rito bumped into the table that the Somer Crystal stat on, knock it to the ground. The crystal broke apart when nobody was looking. Rito Stepped on the individual pieces crushing them beyond being renegotiable. Back in Angel Grove, the evil rangers demorphed and their individual sub crystals appeared above them and dissolved.

"What, they are free?" Zedd asked.

He sensed the power being drained from them before he looked around the room.

"**YOU!"** Zedd said to Rito.

"Oops, I guess I should have looked down when I left something under my feet," Rito said.

"Nice going bonehead," Goldar said.

Back in Angel Grove, the former evil rangers were feeling nauseate. Jason saw his ex girlfriend, Emily, standing were the pink ranger stood.

"What happened?" David asked.

"You six were under Zedd's control and became his evil rangers," Tommy said.

"We know that, but why us?" Emily said.

"I think it is because you six each have or had a concretion with the seven of us," Jason said.

"I don't even know who you sever are," Emily said.

"Yes you do," Aisha said.

Jason's communicator beeped.

"Go ahead Zordon," he said.

"Rangers, now that Zedd does not have control of your friends, I believe you should reveal yourselves to Emily," Zordon said.

"What was he talking about and how does he know my name?" Emily asked.

"Let's go the park first," Tommy said.

The group of thirteen made their way to the park.

"Before re power down, Emily you have to promise not to tell anyone about what you are about to see," Jason said.

"The rest of us already know who they are. I missed you guys," Aisha said.

"I promise," Emily said.

The rangers powered down. Emily fainted when she saw Jason and his friends standing right in front of her.

"Must be a girl thing," Kim said.

Jason picked up Emily and woke her up.

"I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that you showed me that your a Power Ranger," she said.

"It was no dream. I am the gold ranger," he said.

David and the others apologize to the others, Tommy and Kat accept the apologies easier then the others due to their evil histories.

This is not the end of the story. There are a few chapters left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter done. I took some things from the show and changed one of them.**

A few days after the evil rangers returned to normal, a package arrived at Kat's house for Tanya.

"Who would send me a package?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe your parents?" Kat's mom asked.

"Did I get anything mom?' Kat asked.

"No dear, just Tanya, your father, and I," she said.

"It's a key with a letter," Tanya said.

"I love to hear all about it, but I will be late if I don't leave for my meeting," Kat's mom said.

"Ok mom be careful," "Kat said.

"If you father calls, before he comes home, see if he will pick up some pizza," she said.

"Will do," Kat said when her mom walked out.

"So what does it say?" Kat asked.

"It's from Aisha. The key was given to her to be given to me. It opens an accent and powerful tiki known as Auric the Conqueror," Tanya said.

"We better head to the Power Chamber," Kat said.

"I agree," Tanya said.

When they arrived, Alpha was surprised to see them.

"Kat, Tanya, what brings you two here?" Alpha asked.

"I got a package today with a letter. Zordon, do you know anything about a tiki known as Auric the Conqueror?" Tanya asked.

"Auric the Conqueror? Why that is just a myth," Alpha said.

"Not quite Alpha. There is an earthly story about an African island that the tiki is on," Zordon said.

"Look there is a map with this letter," Tanya said.

"Alpha contact the other rangers," Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon," Alpha said.

The remaining five rangers, and Billy, showed up.

"What's so important Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"It's Tanya, she revived a package today," Alpha said.

"It is not just any package, it has a key and a map to an island in it. Aisha sent them to me," Tanya said.

"May I see the map?" Billy asked.

"Sure," Tanya said before she handed Billy the map.

After a few minutes of studying it, Billy said he did not know where the island is located at.

"I don't recall an island shaped like this on any maps," he said.

"I didn't tell you guys the best part. The letter says my parents are on the island," Tanya said.

"Hey that is great, if you can see them again," Adam said.

"If you find them, how do you think they going to react to you being a teenager and not a kid anymore?" Jason asked.

"Tanya's and Aisha's past were altered when Tanya came back with the yellow Zeo crystal," Zordon said.

"So does that mean that their families do not remember anything that happened when Master Ville reversed time?" Rocky asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"Back to my parents, it would be so nice to see them again," Tanya said.

"Tanya, it is against the rules to use teleporting for personal use, but I can allow this occasion to happen. Family is very important," Zordon said.

"Really Zordon, you mean it?' Tanya asked.

"Yes, Alpha, see if you can set the teleportation system for the island," Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon right away," the robot said.

"Oh before I go, Adam I want you to hold onto the key," Tanya said.

"Really me? I'll do my best to guard it," he said.

With that, Tanya left in a stream of yellow light.

"Let's hope Tanya can find her parents and the tiki," Rocky said.

"Rangers, I am picking up a disturbance outside the Power Chamber," Zordon said.

"We better check it out," Tommy said.

Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd was still soaking over the lost of his rangers.

"It's not the end of the world master," Goldar said.

"Maybe not, but it could have been the end of the Power Rangers," Zedd said.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up Ed. Sis has came up with a new plan," Rito said.

Finster has created a monster that acts like a bomb. He is calling it Louie Kaboom," Rita said.

"Where is he sending it?" Zedd asked.

"The Machine Base to get rid of the Machine Empire," Rita said.

"I thought you told him to send it to Earth to destroy the Power Rangers base," Rito said.

**"RITO THAT'S A BETTER IDEA THEN WHAT I HAD!"** Rita said.

"Let me go tell dog boy that you like my idea, and sending it to Earth was better," Rito said.

**"WHAT?"** Rita and Zedd asked.

"I might have told him to do that anyways. He he," Rito said before he ran away. "Hey Finster, oh buddy, I told you wrong on where to send Louie Kaboom," Rito said when he ran into Finster's workshop.

"Oh dear it's to late now. It is on it's way to Angel Grove if it has not already gotten there," Finster said.

Back outside the Power Chamber, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kim, Jason, and Kat found a blue missile in the ground.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"What ever it is, I think we need Billy out here," Tommy said.

A black stream of light appeared. The stream dissolved to reveal Billy.

"What do we have here?" Billy asked.

"I think it is either a bomb or a missile," Kat said.

"I agree," Kim said.

"I think we all do," Tommy said.

"It is defiantly some kind of bomb. It looks like it is set to go off in five minuets," Billy said.

The next thing they know, Alpha contaced them.

Rangers, cogs are in Angel Grove. It does not look like they are doing anything yet," Alpha said.

"We better go. Can you and Alpha handle this?" Tommy asked.

"Yes we can," Billy said before we went inside.

When the rangers got downtown, the cogs started attacking. After a while, the rangers started to wear down.

"Have these guys been eating their Wheaties?" Rocky asked nearly exhausted.

Two cogs picked Adam up. When they saw the key, another cog grabbed it. As soon as they got the key they left.

"This is bad," Tommy said.

"Tell me about it. I told Tanya I would hold onto the key," Adam said.

"It's not your fault man, they out numbered us," Jason said when he put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

On the island, Tanya came across a batch of cogs to battle on her own. Four of them had a hold of her when another one grabbed the tiki, which was close by.

_**There's is nothing they can do as long as Adam has the key.**_ She thought.

Back at Machine Empire's House of Gagetry, a cog handed Prince Sprocket the key and the Tiki. He inserted the key into the tiki and a mostly blue zord size creature stood in the place of the tiki.

"I am Auric the Conqueror, who there awakens me?" Auric asked.

"Mr. Auric, you have to help me. A group of evil doers that call their selves the Power Rangers, are on Earth and are planning on destroy my family," Sprocket said.

"Say no more little guy, Auric the Conqueror will stop these evil doers," he said before leaving.

With Aisha still on the island, the rangers arrived back at the Power Chamber. Adam was unhappy about losing the key when the bomb turned into a monster. The monster looked like a mostly blue bomb with a gray face.

"Prepare for your end rangers. I Louie Kaboom have been sent to destroy you," the monster said.

The rangers were having their way with Louie Kaboom when they were alerted about Auric the Conqueror.

"You guys stay here, I'll take on Auric," Jason said.

Jason morphed and called for Pyramidas knowing that Auric was already zord size.

"Ah I see you are still here. No matter, I will stop you before you destroy anyone else you evil doer," Auric said.

"You have it wrong, I am one of the good guys King Mondo and his bunch are the bad guys," Jason said.

**"LIAR!** The little guy told me about your evil way," Auric said.

"He's the liar," Jason said.

King Mondo and Prince Sprocket showed up to try to keep Auric believing them.

"Don't listen to him, they are known for lying," Mondo said.

"Now you two stop, someone is telling me the truth and I am going to get to the bottom of it," Auric said.

"Listen to me Auric, they tricked you," Jason said.

Fearing that Auric will turn on them, Mondo and Sprocket left.

"I am sorry I doubted you. If you ever need my services I will be in my tiki," Auric said before returning to his tiki form.

_**Now back to the guys**_. Jason thought.

When Jason returned, Tommy used his Zeo Laser Pistol on the monster. Instead of the monster blowing up, it returned to its bomb like form.

"So now what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"Let's talk to Billy and see what he can come up with," Tommy said.

"Well maybe I can do something to get the bomb to work for us," Billy said.

"Any advantage we can get at this point would be great," Tommy said.

"Hey Jason, how did it go with Auric?" Adam asked.

"That thing is very gullible and he sounded like John O' Hurley," Jason said.

"You mean the actor that play J Peterman on Seinfeld?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," Jason said.

A yellow stream of light appeared, Tanya stood in its place.

"Hey guys how did things go?" She asked.

"Oh you know. A monster battle and a new weapon or two," Kim said.

"Did you ever find your parents?" Adam asked.

"Yes I did. They are safe and sound in Africa," Tanya said.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here you are a new chapter in time for Christmas. There is a reference to a MMPR episode an a couple of chapters.**

A few days after the encounters with Louie Kaboom and Auric the Conqueror, Tommy and Kim at Trini's watching the Harvey Garvey Show.

"All right now I have a special announcement. This goes out to the Power Rangers. I know it has been a few years since I have had you on the show, but if you are watching, I am asking you to come back on. If you are interested please call the station to set up a time," Harvey said.

"Hey he wants us back on. That sounds great," Tommy said.

"Yea, but do we really have any time? I mean prom and graduation is coming up," Kim said.

"I am sure we can make time. That is unless Zedd and Rita interfere," Tommy said.

"Don't forget about the Machine Empire," Kim said.

"Yea them too," Tommy said.

Billy and Trini walked into the room.

"Hey guys what is going on?' Billy asked.

"Oh man Harvey Garvey just sent us a public invitation to come back on his show," Tommy said.

"That is most prestigious, I mean great," Billy said.

"Yea, so are you going to go on again?" Trini asked.

"We have to talk to everyone first, but I am sure they will be alright with it," Kim said.

"As long as Adam is over his fear of camera's," Tommy said.

"Really, Adam is afraid of camera's?" Trini asked.

"More like he was afraid of being on TV," Kim said.

"Everybody at the peace conference asked Zack, Jason, and I if we knew you guys after that show," Trini said.

"We better go Billy," Tommy said.

"Yea, we'll see you to tomorrow," Billy said.

Tommy and Billy went to the Power Chamber to inform Zordon and Alpha about the news.

"The seven of you on national TV? That sounds great," Alpha said.

"I know," Tommy said.

"We will set everything up with the show," Zordon said.

"We got to tell the others," Tommy said.

Before they left, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Jason, and Kat arrived.

"Does Harvey Garvey really want us back?" Adam asked.

"You saw it too didn't you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we all did," Rocky said.

On the moon, King Mondo was plotting.

"So the rangers are going to be on TV? What a way to destroy them," Mondo said.

"What are you planing dad?" Prince Sprocket asked.

"We send down a monster while they are on TV," Mondo said.

"My sources say Zedd tried that the last time," Klank said.

"He did that did he? Hum, well I'll have to make sure my plan works," Mondo said.

On the other side of the moon, Zedd and Rita heard about the rangers being on TV again.

"What? Those power brats get an invite to be on TV?" Rita asked.

"This is not the first time for most of them," Goldar said.

"Goldar! Do you have to bring that up?" Zedd asked.

"Sorry master," Goldar said.

"What happened the first time?" Rita asked.

"I created a monster while they were on the show, and Alpha and Zordon alerted them. They left the show and destroyed the monster," Zedd said.

"It better not happen this time!" Rita cried.

"You know it will sis. Oh Ed has less of a brain then I do," Rito said.

Goldar hit him in the head with his sword.

"Hey what was that for Goldie?" Rito asked.

"Why do I even bother?" Goldar mumbled.

"Oh Zeddy, I got an really bad idea. Why don't we turn the show's host into a monster while he is interviewing the rangers?" Rita asked.

"Tempting, but how is he going to stop the rangers?" Zedd asked.

"Do I have to think of everything?" Rita asked.

"I got it! He'll be the hostess with the mostess," Zedd said.

The next day, everyone at school was talking about the possibility of the Power Rangers being on TV again. The rangers tried their best to not to blow their cover. After school, Zordon called them to the Power Chamber to tell them when they will be on the show. He told them they will be on next Friday.

"At least we have time to prepare," Adam said.

"Did you ever get rid of your fear of camera's?" Billy asked.

"I think so," Adam said.

"Good," Billy, Tommy, Rocky, and Kim said in unison.

The big day finally arrived. The rangers first went to the park. From their they went to the Power Chamber to morph. Then they teleported to the televisual station. Unknown to Harvey, he got reacquainted with Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Rocky. Billy sat in the audience along with Zack, Trini, David, Todd, and Emily.

"I can not believe my baby brother is going to be on TV," an excited David said low enough for Billy and the others to hear.

"The last time he was on he did great," Trini said.

"Then again we were half way around the world at that time," Zack said.

"You two had no idea what we were going through at the time," Billy said.

"Right," Zack said before Trini told them to be quite.

The studio announcer introduced Harvey before the audience clapped. After Harvey made a bad joke, the crowd burst into a chant.

**"WE WANT THE POWER RANGERS!"** The crowd kept on chanting.

"You want them? Do you really want them? Here they are. THE POWER RANGERS!" Harvey said before one by one the rangers flip onto the set. "It is great to have you guys back," Harvey said.

"It is great to be back Harvey," Tommy said.

"The first question I have is why the change in suits?" Harvey asked.

"Well to make a long story short, Zedd and Rita destroyed our old powers, so the pink, yellow, blue, green rangers, and myself have to go on a journey to obtain new powers. With new powers came the new suits," Tommy said.

"I see. So how did the next two rangers arrive?" Harvey asked.

"Well, my journey as the gold ranger happened when an alien arrived on Earth. He was unable to keep his powers, and I ended up with them," Jason said.

"An alien held onto my powers and selected me to be the white ranger. The best part was that none of the other rangers knew that I was about to join the team until I raveled myself," Kim said.

"That was a great moment," Tommy said when the rest agreed.

"All right, we'll be right back with more from the Power Rangers," Harvey said.

Meanwhile Zedd was watching the whole thing just waiting for the right moment. After the break, Harvey asked how has their lives changed since they have became rangers.

"Other then being super hero's, we are just your average teens," Jason said.

"I disagree, I think you guys are anything but average. Am I right folks?" Harvey asked.

The crowd agreed.

"Well Harv, if I can call you that, my life has changed more then I can tell you. You probably want me too, but I won't Tanya said.

"I see, and you guys can call me Harv. I have a clip I want to show of one of your monster fights. Take a look,"

The clip was of Tommy causing his Red Battlezord to look like it was scratching the top of its head. Needless to say, Tommy felt embarrassed. Under his helmet, his face turned as red as his suit.

"Now, what in the world did you do that for Red Ranger?"

"Oh man, I just received that zord a few weeks before that. Looking back, I guess I was not use to all of the functions," Tommy said coming up with something that sounded good.

_**Tommy did that?**_ David thought.

"Ok seriously now, a month or so ago, their was an evil group of rangers, but they have not been seen lately, do you know if they are still around?"

"What? How dear you ask that question?" Zedd asked.

Before anyone could answer, Zedd turned him into a monster. Most of the crowd, and all of the studio people, ran out screaming.

"Oh man not now," Tommy said.

"If this is Zedd's work, he must of not liked the last question," Rocky said.

"Welcome to my new show rangers. I am the hostess with the mostess," the monster said.

"We have got to get him outside before he destroys the whole studio," Tommy said.

The monster picked up the desk. When Billy got his attention, he put the desk down and went towards Billy. The chase went outside.

"We need to thank Billy when he defeat this monster," Adam said.

Everyone agreed before they chased the monster. Once outside, the rangers used their weapons against the monster. After fighting for a while, Tommy called for the Defender Wheel. He got in and destroyed the monster. Before the monster grew, Jason started to feel weak his suit disappeared then reappeared two times before he went to the Power Chamber. When the monster grew, the rangers called for the Super Zeo Zords to form the megazord. The megazord was no match for the monster. Tommy called for the Red Battlezord, which took care of the monster. Harvey returned to normal.

"Hey what happened to the gold ranger?" He asked.

"He's not feeling well," Kat said.

"I have no idea if we can finish the show," Harvey said.

"I think we need to go check on our friend," Tommy said before they went to the Power Chamber.

"King Mondo was busy plotting his next move, he missed the whole thing.

"Sire the monster is ready," Klank said.

"Excellent," Mondo said.

"Only one problem dad, Zedd interrupted the show and the rangers have left," Sprocket said.

"Oh well, we will get them next time," Mondo said.

"Here is the best part dad, the gold ranger seems to be losing his power," Sprocket said.

At the Power Chamber, Jason was laying on a medic bed.

"Zordon, what happening to him?" Tommy asked.

"The gold rangers powers are rejecting his body," Zordon said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kat asked.

"Yes, we must contact Trey of Triforia and hope that he is ready to assume his power," Alpha said.

"What if he is not ready?" Kim asked.

"Jason may not live and the gold power will be lost for ever," Zordon said.

**So the gold rangers powers are rejecting Jason's body. It was bound to happen. Merry Christmas or Happy Hollidays, which ever one you prefer.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Zordon, we can not let him die," Tanya said.

"I agree, but if we cane not reunite Trey with the gold rangers powers, their will be nothing we can do," Zordon said.

"Do you think he has reunited his three parts?" Tommy asked.

"It is un certain," Zordon said.

"Their is only one way to find out. Alpha, we need to establish contact with Triforia," Billy said.

"I agree Billy," Zordon said.

Billy and Alpha made the connection with Trey.

"Rangers, what do I own this to?" Trey said.

"We were hopping that you would be one again. The gold ranger powers are starting to reject Jason's body," Zordon said.

"I wish I could take them back, but I am still unable to regain my form," Trey said.

"Isn't their something we can do?" Tommy asked.

"Their is one thing, but it is extremely dangerous," Trey said.

"I know what you are talking about. I am afraid we have no other choice. "You must make your way here if we are to do it," Zordon said.

"We are on our way," Trey said before the connection was cut off.

"Zordon, what does Trey have to do?" Kim asked.

"It involves Jason also. Jason must stand in a certain spot with Trey's three parts around him. He must also use the Golden Power Staff," Zordon said.

"That's it? I just have to be surrounded by Trey and he is reunited?" Jason asked.

"Not quite. The four of you must be at the same spot at the exact time so a beam can hit the staff to reunited Trey with his power," Zordon said.

"Is their a certain time that they need to be at the spot?" Kat asked.

"Yes there is Katherine, only when the Earth is inline with Triforia and Eltar can this take place," Zordon said.

"When will that be?" Rocky asked.

"Very soon," Trey said when he appeared.

"What are we waiting for?" Rocky asked.

"Very well. Alpha teleport Jason and the Trey's to the spot," Zordon said.

"Right away."

Jason and the three Trey's landed at the very spot the rest of the team teleported right behind them. Before the transformation could take place, King Mondo, Zedd, Rita, Rito, and Goldar showed up.

"Aw man not now," Jason said.

"You guys go ahead, we will deal with them. Rocky, you take on Mondo. Adam, Zedd is yours. Kat and Tanya, you two fight Rita. Kim, you have Rito. I will fight Goldar, " Tommy said.

"One lone ranger?" This should be easy then the gold ranger powers will be mine," Mondo said.

"That is what you think mettle head. The gold ranger powers will be mine, after I defeat my opponent of course," Zedd said.

"Red ranger, I will have fun destroying you in front of your friends and girlfriend," Goldar said.

"That is what you think you overgrown flying golden ape," Tommy said.

"Jason, you must have the Golden Power Staff now. The lining of the three planets will not last very long," Zordon said through Jason's communicator.

While the fights were going on, the transformation of the powers from Jason to Trey took place. The three Trey's became one again. Not only did Trey regain his three parts, but he regain his powers. Zedd was the first one to noticed the successful transformation.

"You may have won the battle rangers, but the war is far from over," Zedd said.

He pointed his staff towards the moon before lighting shot out of the staff heading to the moon. A few seconds later a two headed monster, one head was a wolf the other was a bear, showed up. Realizing that he could not have the gold ranger power, Mondo left.

"A two headed monster? Two heads are NOT better then one," Rocky said.

The rangers and Trey fought the monster as Zed, Rita, Goldar, Rito, and Jason watched from a distance. (Jason stood far away from Zedd and the others.) Before the rangers could destroy the monster, Zedd and Rita made it grow.

"It is time to call for the zords," Tommy said.

"It will take to long. I have a better idea. Everyone join hands with me," Trey said.

All the rangers put one hand on top of another before Trey said something. Zedd. Rita, Goldar, and Rito also grew and joined in the fight.

"I'll take on Zedd," Trey said.

"Great Adam you can take on the monster. Girls you have Rita. Rocky Rito is all yours. I got Goldar," Tommy said.

Zedd tried to zap Trey, but he missed. Rocky managed to get Rito's sword and used it against him.

_**Man what is this thing made off?**_ Rocky thought.

The girls kept on dodging Rita's attacks. She pointed her wand towards Kat, but Kat used her Zeo Disc to deflect the blast causing Rita to destroy the monster. The villains went back to the moon and the rangers and Trey returned to normal size.

"I think you rangers for keeping the gold rangers powers out of the hands of evil and reuniting my three selves together. Now I must head back to my home planet," Trey said.

"Man it was the least we could do," Tommy said.

"I am going to miss being a ranger again," Jason said.

"Hey man you may not have any power, but you are still one of us," Tommy said.

"Yea, just because the team has changed, does not mean that you have to move on. We can still hang out," Kim said.

"Besides, who better to to tell us stories about Kim and Tommy after he became a part of the team?" Rocky said.

Everyone except Kim and Tommy laughed, their faces turned red.

"I think it is time for me to focus on graduation and life after high school," Jason said before his communicator beeped. "Go ahead Zordon."

"Jason, you and the other rangers report to the Power Chamber, I have an announcement," Zordon said.

"What is the announcement Zordon?" Jason asked when he and the rangers arrived.

"It was only a matter of time before you would have to give up the gold ranger powers. However, if you wish to you can help out here until it is time for you to move on to the next chapter of your life."

"Are you serious?" Jason asked.

"Yes I am."

"I accept."

"See bro everything worked out," Tommy said.

The rangers hi five Jason before they went to the Juice Bar to celebrate. When they arrived they found Zack, Trini, Todd, and Emily.

"Hey Emily," Jason said.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" She asked.

The group of seven placed their orders. A short time later, Emily joined them.

"So what happened after the show?" She asked.

"I lost my powers, but I will help the team out until I have to leave for college," Jason said.

"Oh Jason, I am so sorry," She said placing a hand on one of his shoulders.

"It was bound to happen at some point. "You know, since you and the others were set free, we seem to be getting close again," he said.

"Yes we have. Are you asking me out again?"

"Will you say yes if I did? Also will you be my prom date?"

"Of course."

"Aw man, prom is coming up and I do not have a date," Billy said.

"Don't feel bad, neither do I," Rocky said.

"Hey Billy, I think a certain yellow might go with you," Kim said.

"I know who you are talking about," Billy said.

He walked over to Trini and asked her to the prom. She said yes.

"Don't feel bad man, if you do not have a date, you can hang out with us," Adam said.

Kim whispered something to Kat and she shook her head yes.

**Just because Jason is cone that does not mean this story is done. There are more chaoters to come.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the delay and I do not own any shows mentioned.**

A few days after Jason gave up the gold ranger powers, everyone was getting ready for prom. All of the rangers, except for Rocky, had a date. Kim had a plan that involved Kat and Tanya. Jason was getting adjusted to not being a ranger, for the second time. Everyday after school, the rangers, Billy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Emily, and Todd were decorating.

"So this is really a big deal here in the states?" Todd asked.

"There is something like this in Australia," Kat said.

"I know, my older cousins back home, told me about it," Todd said.

"Don't worry guys, as long as you two arrive and have fun that is all," Tommy said.

"At least everyone has a date," Rocky said getting off a ladder.

"I take it that you are having a hard time finding a female companion?" Billy asked.

"If you are asking me if I have found a date, then no," Rocky said.

"I went to sign Angelia and myself up before school and I saw a question mark next to your name," Zack said after he blew up a balloon.

Everyone started blowing up balloons.

"Speaking of you and Angelia, how in the world did you get her to go with you?" Jason asked.

"Simple, when I returned from Switzerland, we got close," Zack said.

"I hope you did not buy her another pair of pearl earrings," Tommy said.

"Naw man, she told me not to buy her anymore pearls," Zack said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"It was a trap set by Rita. The earring turned out to be a monster," Kim said.

"Wait, you saw a question mark by my name on the prom date list?" Rocky asked.

"Yep," Zack said.

"But I did not put it there. I left the space next to my name blank," Rocky said.

"Oh man, I hope it is not another trick by Rita or Zedd," Tommy said.

"Like what one of them did to me? Don't remind me of Sabrina, who turned out to be Scorpina," Adam said.

"You dealt with Scorpina? She is bad news," Trini said.

"Tell me about it. Thank goodness we have not dealt with her since," Adam said.

"Guys, who put the question mark down?" Rocky asked.

Nobody said anything.

"A mystery, I guess I'll have to use my handy dandy notebook," Rocky said.

"You did not just break out a line from Blues Clues did you?" Adam asked tossing a balloon towards Rocky.

"Hey now, Rene says it all the time," Rocky said.

"Who is Rene?" Emily asked.

"His five year old sister," Kim said.

"She is six now," Rocky said.

"What is Blues Clues?" Todd asked.

"It is a kids show," Adam said.

"Hey wait a minuet Adam, how do you know about Blues Clues?" Rocky asked.

"I am one of your best friends. I have been to your house several times. It seems like every time I am there, Rene wants me to watch an episode, that your mom recorded, with her," Adam said.

"Oh yea," Rocky said.

"I think I can save you the trouble," Jason said looking at Kim.

"Jason Lee Scott, what makes you think I have something to do with it?" Kim asked.

"Oh come on Kim, we know it is your nature to do something like this," Jason said.

"I agree," Tommy said.

"Ok, I admit I do have something to do with it, but you do not have any proof it came from me," she said putting a balloon in a box.

"I guess I'll have to ask around if anybody saw who done it," Rocky said.

"There is also a scientific approach to take," Billy said.

"No need for that. I admit I did it," Kat said.

"When?" Todd asked.

"After you signed us up and you went to the restroom," Kat said.

"What are are you up to beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"It is not just me hansom. Kat admitted to being a part of my plan," Kim said.

"Well it is Monday, and the prom is on Saturday, so we still have a few days to figure out what you two are up to," Tommy said looking at Kim and Kat.

"Neither one of you two are under a spell, are you?" Rocky asked.

Kim and Kat gave him a dirty look.

"Do you think they would tell us if they were," Tanya said.

"Good point," Rocky said.

_**From what Kim and Kat told me, you probably will like the surprise.** _Tanya thought.

_**Now if only there are no attacks during prom.**_ Kim thought.

Two days later, Tanya revived a letter in the mail and she showed it to Kat. (I may have speed up mail and travel time for this story)

"Sounds like the plan is in place. Now all we need to do is make sure the guys do not follow us tomorrow evening," Kat said.

"Not to mention a monster attack. By the way, we should call Kim," Tanya said.

"What are we going to tell mom?" Kat asked.

"I already thought of that," Tanya said.

"Thought of what?" Kat's mom asked walking into the room.

"Oh my cousin from Africa sent me a letter saying she will be flying to Angel Grove tomorrow. Is it ok if she stays here for the weekend?" Tanya asked.

"That is great that you will be spending some time with family, but we do not have any extra room here, and I would have to talk to Kat's dad," Kat's mom said.

"She could stay with me in my room if it is ok. I know it is such short notice, but she forgot to ask me sooner if she could stay here," Tanya said.

"We will let you know."

"We were just on our way to the youth center," Kat said.

"Ok you two be careful."

"We will bye mom."

When Kat and Tanya arrived, they found Kim near the balance beam.

"Operation Rocky date is a go. I just got the ok this afternoon," Tanya said.

"Now if only the guys do not suspect anything," Kim said.

Just then Bulk and Skull sneaked up behind them.

"We hear Kim and Kat are keeping a secret from Tommy and the guys," Bulk said.

"Yea, and we plan to uncover your secret," Skull said.

"Tommy hired you two to figure out what we are up to?" Kim asked.

"Not exactly. We over heard Tommy and Rocky talking when we volunteered our services," Bulk said.

"In other words you two forced your way into our business," Kat said.

"Call it what you want. Now spill the beans," Bulk said.

"No way. Come on girls," Tanya said.

The next morning the rangers met before the first class.

"Hey hansom, Tonya and I have to run to the airport after school. One of Tanya's cousins is flying in today," Kim said.

"Oh really, why just the two of you?" Tommy asked.

"Tanya told Kat and I about her cousin coming in and I offered to give her a ride to the airport," Kim said.

"Ok, be careful beautiful," Tommy said.

_**Tanya's 'cousin' hum...**_ He thought walking to his first class.

"Man something strange is going on. First Tanya tells me that one of her cousins in flying in today, then she tells me that her and Kim are going to be at the airport after school," Adam said to Tommy.

"Kim told me the same story," Tommy said before the bell rang.

As soon as the final bell rang, Kim and Tanya made their way to the airport. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Billy, Todd, Jason, Emily, Zack, and Trini went to the youth center for a little while before helping to decorate for the prom. Bulk stood right behind Tommy.

"Psss," Bulk said.

Tommy turned around elbowing Bulk in the processes.

"Aw man, are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yea I'll be fine. We did find something out yesterday. Apparently Tanya has something to do with Kim's plan," Bulk said.

"Tommy and I figured something was up with them anyways," Adam said.

_**What do those two know?**_ Kat thought.

"Anything else?" Tommy asked.

"They are calling it 'operation Rocky date'," Bulk said.

"That is all we know," Skull said.

"Well we are back to where we started," Rocky said.

"Sounds like they are fixing you up with one of Tanya's cousins," Adam said.

_**What a relief that they have not figured out the truth.**_ Kat thought.

"Are you alright babe?" Todd asked Kat.

"Yea," Kat said.

"That could be a cover up," Jason said.

The group decided to go their separate ways before getting together at the gym. As soon as Kat got home, she went to her room and contacted Kim and Tanya to update them. After they were informed about what happened, they met with the girl everyone knew about as 'Tanya's cousin'.

"I think Rocky will like what we are doing," Kim said.

"Say what did you tell everyone?"

"We told everyone we went to pick up my cousin who flew in today. Kat's mom thinks you are my cousin from Africa," Tanya said.

"Come Saturday night, everyone will know the truth," Kim said pulling into Kat's driveway.

"What hotel am I staying at?"

"Girl you are not staying at a hotel, you are staying here. Kat's parents told me last night is it alright with them. You will like them," Tanya said.

Saturday morning, Zordon called the rangers, Billy, and Jason to the Power Chamber.

"Man I had a feeling something would happen today," Tommy said.

"Nothing has happened yet. Although if something were to happen tonight, we are prepared," Zordon said.

"Yes the alien rangers are ready they are needed so you can enjoy your night," Alpha said.

"If either group decides to come to Earth directly, Alpha and I have re wired Louie Kaboom so he could wipe out whoever attacks, if the need arises," Billy said.

"Great job guy," Tommy said.

"Before you leave, I need to have a word with the girls alone," Zordon said.

Kim, Kat, and Tanya started to get worried while the guys left.

"You wanted to speak to us Zordon?" Kat nervously asked.

"I am aware of your plan and you are fixing Rocky up with. While I do not want to get involved with the person lives of any rangers, I accept what you three are doing for Rocky," Zordon said.

"Is that all?' Tanya asked.

"Yes you are free to join the others," Zordon said.

_**That was close.**_ All three of them thought after they landed in the park.

"Are you three in trouble?" Tommy asked.

"No, Zordon knows about our plan and he approves," Kim said.

_**If Zordon approves of it, I bet they brought Aisha back.**_ Rocky thought.

That evening Tommy and Billy went to Trini's house to pick up their dates, while Todd and Adam went to Kat's house. The identity of Rocky's mystery date was kept a secret until everyone arrived at the school, Kat put a sheet over her with two eye holes.

"It's the prom not a costume party," Adam said.

"We know I just do not want you to spoil the surprise to Rocky," Tanya said.

"I was in favor of this until Tanya covered me up."

Before everyone headed to the prom, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Klank, and Prince Sprocket were seen a mile away from the Power Chamber. The alarms went off.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! I knew something would happen tonight," Alpha said.

"It is time for the for the final strike," Zordon said.

The rangers heard the six tone beep and they knew something was wrong.

"This is why we decided to go early," Tommy said.

"Go ahead Zordon," Kim said into her communicator.

"Report to the Power Chamber," Zordon said.

Rocky was with Jason and Emily when they heard the beeps.

"Hopefully we will not be late," Jason said before Rocky spoke to Zordon.

"This is not the time," Todd said when he heard the beeps.

Tanya spoke to Zordon before everyone parked at an empty parking lot. The rangers, Jason, and Billy teleported to the Power Chamber leaving Todd, Emily, Trini, and Rocky's date alone. The mystery date pulled the sheet off of her before the four gathered together to talk.

_**Where have I seen her before?**_ Todd thought.

_**Wait until everyone sees what Kim came up with.** _Trini thought.

After the rangers were told about the latest trouble, they went to take on the Machine Empire. The rangers struggled until Tommy decided to use the Defender Wheel. All four of the mechanical villains got out of the way.

"Guys it is time for you to meet the new and improved Louie Kaboom. You should come back here," Billy said.

Once the rangers returned to the Power Chamber, Billy sent the bomb destroying King Mondo and his family into millions of non repairable tiny pieces. The rangers, Billy, Jason, and Alpha hi five each other before they went back to the parking lot. As soon as Todd saw the color beams in the sky, he told Rocky's date to get back into the car. When everyone arrived at the school, Tanya revealed Rocky his date.

"I had a feeling it was you," Rocky said.

Everyone was happy to see Rocky and Aisha re united. Before grand march, Miss Applebee asked Rocky for the name of his date. After he told her, everyone took there places before the introductions. The grand march went off as planned. Everyone enjoyed their selves during prom.

"Where did you get your yellow dress?" Rocky asked Aisha.

"Kim bought it for me," she said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Happy Easter.**

While the rangers were facing the Machine Empire for the last time, Zedd and Rita watched from somewhere on the moon. After the battle they celebrated the rangers victory.

"No more mechanical bucket of bolts to get in our way," Rita said.

"Yes isn't it great?" Zedd asked.

"The rangers now do not have a way to destroy us," Goldar said.

"For once Goldie you are right. Say didn't King Mondo have another son?" Rito asked.

"You sure do know how to ruin a good time," Goldar said.

"Sometimes I think you were born without a brain," Rita said.

**"YOU FOOL! THANKS FOR THE REMINDER OF PRINCE GASKET!"** Zedd yelled.

The next morning, all of the rangers, Jason, and Billy took Aisha to the airport.

"I wish you did not have to go back," Rocky said.

"I wish I didn't have to either. I miss being here and being a ranger, but right now my life is in Africa. If things go well I might attend college here in California," Aisha said.

"Great!" Everyone said in unison.

Meanwhile word of the destruction of King Mondo spread through out the galaxy.

"Father and mother have been destroyed by the Power Rangers? Come Archarenia, it is time to take our place as the new head of the Machine Empire!" Prince Gasket said.

"Dear, what about my father?" Archarenia asked.

"The feud was between our fathers, with my parents and little brother out of the way, the empire needs a strong leader to finish what my father started," Gasket said.

Almost a week after the prom, the rangers met Jason and Billy in the Power Chamber.

"What is the problem Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"The Machine Empire has a new leader. Behold the viewing globe. His name is General Venjix, he was one of the top general's under King Mondo," Zordon said.

"I had a feeling we were not done with the Machine Empire," Tommy said.

"That is not all. Our sensors indicate King Mondo's eldest son Prince Gasket remains and is on his way to the Machine Empire's base," Alpha said.

"Let me guess, he wants to be the new leader?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Alpha said.

"Just when I thought things would get easier," Kim said.

"He has wasted very little time. Some cogs are at the quarry," Zordon said.

The rangers morphed before they left. They made quick work of the cogs.

"I wonder what that was about?" Kim asked.

"I am sure we will find out soon," Tommy said.

"I hope we do not have a monster attack on Saturday," Adam said.

"Oh yea I almost forgot about the baseball game," Rocky said.

"How popular is baseball here?" Kat asked.

"It is one of the most popular sports here. Besides basketball, and football," Kim said.

"Ours is not like what you have back home. I do not know a lot about the football you have back in Australia, but I do know it is somewhat different," Adam said.

"Speaking of Australia, Todd is turning out to be a nice ball player," Rocky said.

"He told me where he came from not many people our age play it. We have it back home, but cricket is more popular," Kat said.

"So where is the game at?" Tommy asked.

"Reefside California," Adam said.

"Where is that?" Kat asked.

"It is pretty far away. We are playing in a tournament up there," Rocky said.

"Yea we will be there all day. The host team and another local team play first at 11:00. We play Stone Canyon after that. The two winners play that night," Adam said.

"Good luck," Tanya said.

"Thanks," Rocky and Adam said in unison.

"Hey Tommy why didn't you go out for the baseball team? We heard about your time as the starting quarterback for the football team," Adam said.

"I don't know why I didn't. At first I wasn't into any other kind of sports other then martial arts. Then Ernie helped me train. Jason, Billy, and Zack helped me enjoy football. Since then I have also enjoyed baseball, basketball and hockey," Tommy said.

Up on the moon, Prince Gasket was watching the rangers.

"So the male rangers like a silly little game called baseball? They won't like it after I use it to destroy them," he said.

"What do you have plan?" Archarenia asked.

"This monster will test their baseball skills," Gasket said.

"I'll inform General Venjix," Archarenia said.

The next day, the the rangers and their class mates were were about to head to their classes after lunch when the monster appeared in one of the hallways. It wore a gray baseball uniform with a black number 0 on the front and back. His head was shaped like a baseball and his arms looked like wooden bats. To go along with the uniform, the monster had a black baseball cap with the letters M and E in gray. Kat was with Todd when the couple saw students running out of the building. The two got close to Todd's locker when they saw the monster.

"We have to tell the others," Kat said.

"I agree," Todd said.

Before they turned the corner, they met up with Rocky.

"Hey guys, do you know why people are running outside?" He asked.

They pointed to the monster.

_**That thing is not exactly Mr. Met.** _Rocky thought.

When Kat noticed they were the only ones in the hallway she said," Todd please go get the others. Rocky and I will hold of the monster until the others get here."

Without saying a word, Todd went to look for the rest of the team. After making sure nobody was around, Kat and Rocky morphed. She summoned her Power Disc in hopes to deflect and shots from the monster back towards him. The two lead the monster outside while keeping the building un harmed. A short time later, the rest of the team arrived already morphed.

"Nice timing guys," Rocky said.

"We got held up," Tommy apologized.

"Batter up!" The monster said.

After a lengthy battle, the rangers formed the Zeo Blaster. After a few seconds, nothing happened. A little over a minute went by before the monster re formed and grew.

"I guess nobody knew what to do next," Tommy said.

"It is time for the next game," The monster said.

The rangers formed the Zeo Megazord. After none of the blast from the battle helmets worked, the rangers called for the Super Zeo Megazord. The monster was eventually destroyed.

The next morning Todd, Adam, and Rocky went to Reefside with the baseball team. Jason, Billy, and the rest of the rangers made the long trip for the games. In game one, Reefside beat visiting Blue Bay Harbor 2-1. In game two, Angel Grove beat Stone Canyon 5-0. After the game, the team had a meal at a local restaurant. After that Todd, Adam, and Rocky got to spend a little bit of time with the rangers, Billy, and Jason before the championship game and they went to a local park. While hanging out, a red soccer ball rolled up to Tommy. A few seconds later, a Caucasian boy about, ten or eleven, with shaggy brown hair ran up to him.

"Can I have my ball back?" The boy asked.

"Sure kid," Tommy said.

"What's your name?" Kim asked.

"I'm Conner. I need to go now. my mom told me not to talk to strangers."

Conner ran off before Kim said," He seems like a good kid.

"I know. I hope he is still a good person when we gets to be our age," Tommy said.

A short time later, Adam, Todd, and Rocky left to head back to the baseball field. Angel Grove won the final game 5-4 over the host Reefside. Everybody had a safe trip home.


	36. Chapter 36

Almost a week after the trip to Reefside, the rangers and their classmates were getting ready for graduation. The rangers, Todd, Jason, and Billy were hanging out at Ernie's Outdoor Juice Bar.

"Man I can not believe we are about to graduate," Rocky said.

"Me neither," Adam said.

"I bet none of you ever thought you would be a super hero," Todd said.

"You got that right," Tommy said.

"I thought I would be graduating from Stone Canyon," Adam said.

"You and me both," Rocky said.

"I never thought I would leave the country while still in high school," Jason said.

"Leaving the planet was something else," Kim said.

"I thought I would still be living in Austria," Kat said.

"Me to honey," Todd said.

"So do you have any future plans yet bro?" Jason asked.

"I plan on driving my uncle's race car during the summer. After that, maybe UCLA or Angel Grove University," Tommy said.

"I know I am going to France to visit my mom," Kim said.

"I bet you miss her," Adam said.

"Yea her and my brother," Kim said.

"So what do you have planned Kat?" Tommy asked.

"I want to peruse ballet, I heard about this school in England," Kat said.

"I am going back home to help my uncle on his farm," Todd said.

"Aren't you, Kim, and Kat forgetting something, Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Huh, oh yea, our ranger duties," Tommy said.

"I probably could squeeze a trip in," Kim said.

"It's not like I will be driving full time anyways," Tommy said.

"If I don't get into the school this time, I'll try again," Kat said.

"After we get done being rangers, I am going to peruse a recording career," Tanya said.

"I want to open up my own karate school," Rocky said.

"Someday I like to have my own dojo," Adam said.

Meanwhile, Rita was complaining.

" I don't feel so good," she said.

"Do you have a headache sis?" Rito asked.

"No," she said.

"Oh well, hope you get to feeling better," Rito said.

Zedd was thinking of a new monster.

"Listen Goldar, I am going to unleash a nasty monster. A nasty dragon monster," Zedd said.

"It better work unlike your other plans," Goldar said.

"It will you overgrown gold monkey," Zedd said.

"Oh boy a dragon monster, will it be a fire breather Ed?" Rito asked.

"Why yes, it will have just enough fire power to burn you up," Zedd said.

"Hey now, that's not nice," Rito said.

"Who said anything about being nice? Haven't you learned by now my name is Zedd. ZEDD Zedd!"

"Yea yea," Rito said.

**"FINSTER!"** Zedd yelled.

"Yes Zedd," Finster said walking up to Zedd.

"Make me a dragon monster," Zedd ordered.

"Say no more. I'll make one with a sword and a shield," Finster said.

"Make it a fire breather," Rito said.

"Don't listen to him," Zedd said.

"Why not? Hey, a kid at Angel Grove made a dragon out of clay. Let's turn that one into a monster," Rito said.

"Well it is faster then if I make one," Finster said.

"Good, now Rito go get it," Zedd ordered.

"Yes sir," Rito said before he left.

He went to the art room.

_**Let me see, ah here it is. I'll take a couple lumps of clay and add one here and another one there. And away we go.** _Rito thought.

"Aw Rito you manged to actually do something right," Zedd said.

"I added a couple lumps of clay also," Rito said.

"Why would you do that?" Goldar asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to give it more then one head," Rito said.

Zedd zapped the clay sculptor. In its place stood a red dragon with wings and heads on its torsos and shoulders.

"He's missing something, Zedd said.

"I know, how about a shield and sword," Rito said.

"Yes, that's it," Zedd said.

"I have just the two," Finster said.

He walked back in with a sword and shield.

"Now go to Angel Grove and do not come back until the rangers are destroyed," Zedd ordered.

"Yes master," the monster said.

Meanwhile, the rangers, Todd, Billy, and Jason were still talking.

"Remember when Mr. Caplan wore that Mr. Rodgers like sweeter?" Rocky asked.

"Oh man, that was funny," Tommy said.

"When did this happen?" Jason asked.

"It has happened a few times," Adam said.

"I first saw it a few weeks after Adam, Aisha, and I transferred here," Rocky said.

"Oh yea, instead of a zipper, it had big buttons," Adam said.

"Mr. Rodgers is a kids show where to main character always wear's a sweeter that he zips up," Kim said to Kat and Todd.

"Really," Todd said.

"You know, I have not seen that since I have been back," Kim said.

"Me too," Jason said.

Suddenly, they heard that six tone beep.

"Go ahead Zordon, Tommy said.

"Rangers, there is trouble in the park," Zordon said.

"Where on it," Tommy said.

"I'll talk to you guys later, I need to get home anyways," Todd said.

They arrived right in front of the monster.

"That is one ugly looking dragon," Adam said.

"Your telling me," Rocky said.

Tommy pulled out his sword and started sword fighting.

"On guard," he said a few times.

"Didn't knights say that in battles?" Adam asked.

"I think they said something like that," Rocky said.

"He does try to be my knight in shinning armor," Kim said.

Back at the Power Chamber, Zordon, Alpha, Jason, and Billy were watching.

"Doesn't Tommy know this is not the time to be playing knight?" Alpha asked.

"He should be fine as long as he does not ask for Kat's disc and use it as a shield," Jason said.

"Don't give him any ideas," Billy said.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! What has gotten into Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"Guys, lets form the Zeo Blaster," Tommy said.

"You got it!" The rangers said.

After the monster was destroyed, Zedd made it re form and grow. The rangers formed the Zeo Megazord. The monster had its way with the megazord, blocking all of the blast. It used the sword to disassemble the megazord.

"I got an idea. Let's call on the Super Zeo Megazord," Tommy said.

After the megazord was formed, Tommy called for his battlezord. While the monster was battling the Super Zeo Megazord, Tommy was behind it in his battlezord.

"Come on Tommy, any minute now. He already damaged one megazord, don't let him damage another," Rocky said.

"Perfect target. Here I go," Tommy said.

A couple of blast later, the monster was destroyed. Meanwhile Rita walked up to Zedd.

"Oh Zeddy, I think we need to give up on Earth and settle down," she said.

"Why would we do that?" He asked.

She whispered something.

"On second thought, there is always time to try again later," Zedd said.

Zedd, Rito, Goldar, and Finster started packing up the R.V.

"Why are you giving up?" Rito asked.

"You will see in five weeks," Zedd said.

After a moment of thinking, Goldar said," Master I did not know you had it in you."

"What did he have in him?" Rito asked.

"Think about it. What takes five weeks?" Goldar asked.

"Don't forget about Rita's sickness," Finster said.

"Oh, **OH!** Dad would be so happy," Rito said.

"Maybe not," Zedd said.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. My computer crashed again so I was without a computer for a couple of weeks.**

The next day, Zordon called the rangers to the Power Chamber.

"Who is it this time? Zedd or the Machine Empire?" Tommy asked.

"It is neither," Alpha said.

"While there may not be an emergency, this matter is about Zedd and Rita. They have given up on taking over the Earth," Zordon said.

"Who is on their way here then?" Adam asked.

"No one that we know of," Alpha said.

"Then why did they flea?" Tanya asked.

"I am not for certain," Zordon said.

"We still have the Machine Empire to deal with," Tommy said.

"He's right, this is not the time to relax," Alpha said.

"We should be fine, as long as there are no more dragon monster," Rocky said.

Everyone looked at Tommy.

"What, I got caught up in the moment," Tommy said.

"We noticed," Jason said.

Meanwhile, the Machine Empire's new brass were planning their next move.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Archerina asked.

"What do you think? I am trying to figure out how to destroy those pesky rangers," Prince Gasket said.

"What about we use Zedd's idea of a dragon monster?" Archerina asked.

"Hum, I guess. Send in General Venjix," Gasket said.

The two of them worked on an idea for a new monster.

"Yes sir, I'll get started working on a monster similar to Zedd's last one, but a little different," Venjix said.

"Can you bring Zedd's monster back? Archerina asked.

"I don't know," Venjix said.

"Oh look what I see, the pink rangers boyfriend went into one of those things they call a phone booth," Gasket said.

"While he is in there, let's turn it into a monster to keep the rangers busy until the new dragon monster is ready," Archerina said.

"Excellent idea," Gasket said.

Gasket picked up a staff and shot a beam towards the phone booth. The new monster looked like a phone booth with white and blue arms and legs. The rangers, Billy, and Jason were in the park hanging out when Kat started to get worry about Todd not being with them.

"You guys, I am starting to get worried about Todd," Kat said.

"I figured you would by now. It seems unlike him to not be here," Billy said.

"I am sure he will be here soon," Adam said.

"Until then there is trouble to take care of," Tommy said pointing to a group of cogs.

The rangers started fighting g off the cogs while Billy and Jason fought off a few before they got away. "To bad these things are not as easy to defeat as Zedd's putty's," Billy said.

"Yea I agree. Speaking of Zedd's putty's, so much for them being tougher then Rita's," Jason said.

In the middle of the fight, the monster walked up beside Kat and said," Honey I'm here."

"Oh great, now I am attracting monsters," Kat said.

Before Kat did anything else, Zordon chimed in.

"Go ahead Zordon," Kat said.

"Rangers, the monster is not just any monster. Todd is trapped inside. Prince Gasket turned a phone booth that Todd went into," Zordon said.

An image of Todd appeared on the monsters body.

"Rangers, he is speaking the truth. I went to make a phone call, then I became this monster," the image said.

"This reminds me of the time Mr. Wilton was turned into a monster," Rocky said.

"Mr. Wilton the science teacher?" Tanya asked.

"Yep," Rocky said.

"Man that was a hard battle," Adam said.

"Zordon, how do we destroy the monster without hurting Todd?" Kat asked.

"Destroy the monster and Todd will be back to normal," Zordon said.

"I guess that is the only way," Tommy said.

"Ha, you puny rangers can not Sir Phone a Lot!" The monster said.

"Todd stop this," Kat said.

"Todd is not here my dear," The monster said.

The monster opened up the doors and quarters flew out hitting Tommy. The the headset and cord flew out and wrapped around Kat.

_**"I'LL SET YOU FREE KAT!"** _Tommy yelled.

He used his sword to cut her out before the monster put up a challenge. Kim used her archer to injure the monster. While the arrow did hit the monster in the arm and cut part of the arm off, a new arm grew.

"There's only one thing to do. DEFENDER WHEEL!" Tommy called for.

When the wheel showed up, Kat stopped Tommy from getting in.

"Wait Tommy, Todd is my boyfriend. Let me help him."

"Good idea Kat, go for it."

Kat destroyed the monster and as usual, the monster re formed and grew. The rangers called for the Zeo Megazord. After almost being defeated, the monster wrapped a giant phone cord around the megazord. Thee rangers called for the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Another megazord? How many do you have?" The monster asked.

"One more and I am not afraid to use it if I have to," Tommy said.

The rangers made quick work of the monster, managing to destroy it. A soon as Todd returned to normal, the rangers hopped out and ran up to him.

"Are you ok honey?" Kat asked.

"I think so, or at least I think I will," he said.

"We are glad you are back to normal," Tommy said.

"First I get captured by Zedd. Then I become an evil ranger. Now Zedd turns me into a monster," Todd said.

"No dear, the Machine Empire turned you into the monster," Lat said.

"Just after lunch we learned that Zedd and the rest of the Adam's family flead," Tommy said.

"I guess we will never know why the left," Tanya said.

"Hey let's go to Ernie's," Rocky said.

"I'll contact Jason and Billy," Adam said.

A short time latter, everyone arrived at Ernie's Outdoor Cafe.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Ernie asked.

"We'll just have the usual," Tommy said.

"You got it," Ernie said.

"Do you think Ernie knows about you guys?" Todd asked in a whisper.

"It's possible, but he has not said anything," Kim said.

"Hey Billy, when Bulk and Skull used that device that almost found us out, why did you change it to say Ernie is one of us?" Kim asked.

"Hey, I don't think they would of suspect you as a Power Ranger," Jason said.

"While they probably would of thought the machine was not functioning properly, I pancaked and did the first thing I could think of," Billy said.


	38. Chapter 38

With a week left before graduation, everybody were excited and nervous. Some students were more excited than nervous. Others were more nervous than excited. With a week to go, the girls went to their Family Life class. There they found out they each will be taking care of an electronic baby doll over night. Kim got a boy while Kat and Tanya got girls. In between classes the three of them were talking about the assignment.

"Let's hope nothing comes up," Kim said.

"I know, with finals starting on Monday, this would not be a good time for any attacks," Kat said.

"You know we have these dolls for tonight, maybe we can get our boyfriends involve," Tanya said.

"I like that. Not only will we get to play mom, they will get to play dad," Kim said.

The girls made their way to their next class which they had with the rest of the rangers, Billy, Jason, and Todd.

_**The girls are playing mom for the day. With Kim having a doll, I do not like where this is going.**_ Tommy thought.

_**Man I am going to feel sorry for Tommy tonight.**_ Jason thought.

**_Three electronic baby dolls? If_ Zedd was still around that would be a recipe for disaster.** Billy thought.

_**I really wish Mrs Cook would not give her students the project until after school.**_ Miss Applebee thought.

The class went on without any interruption. At lunch time, the guys learned of the plan.

"Have fun tonight dad," Rocky chuckled to Tommy. followed with a smirk

"At least I know I will not be alone," Tommy said looking towards Adam.

"I hope I don't have to do any 'babysitting' tonight," Todd said.

Suddenly a freshmen girl, name Ashley, walked up to Kim.

"What class is the doll from?" She asked.

Family Life with Mrs. Cook," Kim said.

"I thought of signing up for that class for next year. I might see if I can fit that into my schedule either in the spring or sometime in my junior or senior year," Ashley said.

"It is a great class. It deals a lot with having a family and being a good parent," Kat said.

"Well good luck with the dolls," Ashley said before she walked off.

"Listening to her, makes me realize we are about done," Billy said.

"Your right. We all have plans for after high school. How can we go own if we are still rangers?" Kim asked.

Jason looked at Billy.

"I should not say too much, but when the time is right, Zordon will find five new people become rangers. I have worked on their power source," Billy said.

"He did not want us to tell you, although I think he will understand if he knew Billy told," Jason said.

"Why can't they have our zeo powers?" Kat asked.

"The zeo powers are yours, they can not be given to anybody else, unlike the power coins," Billy said.

I guess that make since. I mean the five of us did have to search for them," Tommy said.

"You guys did, I was handed mine," Tanya said.

"Me too," Kim said.

"Still, I think it was ment for the two of you to have them," Jason said.

"I know it was for me," Kim said.

"I wonder when this change will take place, and who will be our replacements?" Adam asked.

"If this was a long running TV show, we probably would get to know the new people in the season finally," Rocky said.

The bell rung and everyone departed for their next class. Later that afternoon, Adam got stopped by the soccer coach.

"Say Adam, do you have anything lined up after graduation?"

"No not yet Coach Jones."

"How would you like to help me run my summer camp for the returning players and incoming freshmen?"

"Yea sure, I would love to do it."

"Great, we start right after the 4th of July. I'll see you there," the coach said before he walked off.

_**Right after the 4th? That won't be to long after graduation.** _Adam thought.

Meanwhile, the Machine Empire had finally completed bringing Zedd's last monster back to life. They also had a dragon monster of their own. The new dragon was blue with a sword in one hand and a blaster as the other hand. It also had 4 heads, One in the normal spot, one on the torso, and one on each shoulder. Both monsters were sent to the Angel Grove Beach. Meanwhile, the day had just ended and Tommy was at his locker when he heard the six tone beep.

"Go ahead Zordon," he said.

"Tommy, the Machine Empire has brought back Zedd's last monster and they have created one of their own. You and the other rangers need to go to the beach."

"Right, I will tell the others. Tommy out."

Kim walked up to Tommy and when he saw her, he pointed to his communicator.

"Now?" Kim whispered.

"Fraid so beautiful," Tommy said.

"I guess we will play mom and dad later then," Kim said.

The two of them, went to find the others. Billy and Jason took Kim and Tanya's dolls while Todd took Kat's. After Jason and Billy landed in the Power Chamber, Alpha brought Todd in.

When the rangers saw what they were facing Tommy said, "Looks like double trouble."

"Do you remember me red ranger?" Zedd's monster asked.

"We destroyed you once before, we will do it again!" Adam said.

"Girls, you take on the red one, we got the blue one," Tommy said.

Kim stuck her dragon with her archer, knocking the sword out of its hand. The other dragon shot Tommy, knocking him back a few feet. Back at the Power Chamber, Kat's doll started to 'cry'. Jason called her away. When she returned, the blue dragon took a shot towards Adam, but Kat appeared in front of Adam. As soon as she saw where she landed, she called for her disc, deflecting the shot which hit the other dragon destroying it.

"No you will pay for this," it said before it blew up.

"One monster down, one to go," Tommy said.

A few seconds, later, the first dragon re formed and grew.

"You guys use the Zeo Megazord, I will take on blue," Tommy said.

The megazord formed, and Tommy was left with the blue dragon monster.

"You can not defeat me by your self red ranger," the monster said.

"Oh yes I can," Tommy said.

He called for the Defender Wheel and destroyed the monster. Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers were having a hard time hitting the red monster with any blast. Tommy got in his Red Battlezord and struck the monster from behind.

"All right, now it is time to finish things," Adam said.

The two megazords joined to finish off the monster. The blast from the monster and the megazord met in the middle.

"How are we going to win?" Kim asked.

"You won't," the monster said.

The girls left because they had to take care of their 'babies'. While the girls were gone, Tommy kept on blasting away until the monster was destroyed. The guys went back to the Power Chamber. The landed just as the girls were about to leave.

"We saw it on the viewing globe," Kim said.

"That was tough," Tommy said.

"I am sure Tommy JR would be proud," Kim said with a smirk.

"You got a boy?" Tommy asked.

"Kat and I ended up with girls," Tanya said.

"Good thing these things are not real," Adam said.

"I feel sorry for you three tonight," Rocky said.

Everybody went to the youth center. While the girls were having fun, an unknown woman was starting to form an attack. She was gathering troops and figuring out what planet to attack. That night Tommy was asleep when he had a strange dream. In the dream, he and the other rangers were at the park with Jason, Billy, and Todd. The girl had the dolls. Suddenly a beam of light hit the three dolls, causing them to come alive and grow to zord size. He woke up and was happy it was only a dream.


	39. Chapter 39

**One thing I have forgotten to do is credit JJB88 for the idea of the dragon monsters.**

The next day, Tommy told everyone about the dream.

"I figured if Zedd was still around, the dolls probably would come alive," Billy said.

"Yea no kidding," Tommy said.

"Admit it, you had fun last night," Kim said to Tommy.

"I don't know that fun is the right word," Tommy said.

"I agree," Adam said.

"Me too," Todd said.

"Say what you want to guys," Kat said.

That afternoon, Jason's mom received a phone call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Megan it's Caroline, I am thinking about coming into town for Kim's graduation," Kim's mom said.

"That is great. Does Kim know this yet?"

"No, I want to surprise her. I am already in the process of getting passports, for Ryan, Pierre, and myself.

"I am sure Kim will love to see you and Ryan again. I do not know how she would like to see Pierre since she does not know him that well.

"Even with the language beerier, they do talk some on the phone when I call Kim or she calls."

"Graduation is a week from tomorrow, do you think you can get here in time?"

"I should hear back about the passports in the morning. If everything goes as plan, we will be in Angel Grove a week from today."

"Great I won't tell Jason."

"Good I want Kim to be surprised, bye."

"Bye, Jason's mom said before they hung up.

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber, Zordon asked Alpha to bring up a spot in outer space up on the viewing globe.

"What could that be?" Alpha asked.

"I am not sure yet. We need to keep an eye on it. Meanwhile, set up communication with the planet Inquiris. I want to talk to an old friend of mine," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said.

Monday came which meant the last week of school and the start of finals and many students believed Billy would be the class valedictorian with Kat becoming the salutatorian. A few people thought it would be the other way around; Todd was one of those people. This gave Prince Gasket an idea. His idea was to put Billy and Kat under a spell that would cause them to be rivals and cause their friends to take sides. Before school started, the rangers, Billy, Todd, and Jason gathered outside of the school.

"So Billy, how do you feel about your chances of being the valedictorian?" Tommy asked.

"I feel extremely positive that that I will be the valedictorian."

"You're not worried that Kat might beat you?" Kim asked.

"Negative, the two of you have been around me most of our high school careers. I am a straight A student, not to mention all of the extra credit that I have earned."

"You do have a point there man," Tommy said.

The rest of the group walked up to them.

"Hey guys, are you three ready for the finals?" Rocky asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"I am," Kim said.

"As ready as I will ever be," Tommy said.

"Rocky, you believe I will be our class valedictorian right?" Billy asked.

"Before Kat moved here, I would say yes. Now I think it is a close race. I mean her work in Australia may be enough to give her an edge," Rocky said.

"Well we won't know until the finals are done. Good luck to you Billy," Kat said.

"Good luck to you too," Billy said.

Suddenly, Kat and Billy felt a jolt of energy.

"Luck, ha I do not need luck. It is you that will need the luck," Kat said in a hasty voice before she and Todd walked off.

"I bet she cannot name all fifty states and there capital cities. I doubt she can name all of the presidents in our countries history," Billy snarled before he went to his locker.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, but I bet the Machine Empire is behind it," Tommy said.

"I bet you are right, one moment they were fine, the next they turned on each other," Adam said.

"Do you think someone should tell Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Good idea bro. Cover me guys," Tommy said.

Jason, Kim, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky surrounded him.

"Zordon come in," Tommy said.

"Yes Tommy, is everything all right?" Zordon asked.

"Kat and Billy started acting weird for them. We think something is going on."

"Keep an eye on them and good luck on your finals. That goes for all of you. May the power protect you."

"Thanks Zordon. Well guys you heard him, I guess there is nothing we can do right now," Tommy said.

"Did anyone tell him about our finals?" Kim asked.

Nobody said anything before they went inside. Everybody kept as close of an eye on Billy and Kat as they good during the day. After school, Zordon called the rangers to the Power Chamber.

"A monster attack now?" Kat said before they left.

When they got there, Alpha ran a scan on Kat and Billy. The results showed they were under a spell.

"For once the spell is not on me," Tommy said.

"Or me," Kim said.

"So how do they return to normal?" Tanya asked.

"We are searching for the answer," Alpha said.

"So what are we supposed to do with them until the antidote is found?" Adam asked.

"Try to go on as normal as possible," Zordon said.

Everyone left and went to the youth center where they met up with Todd.

"Billy and I are under a spell," Kat said.

"That explains the strange behavior," Todd said.

"Let's hope the cure is found as soon as possible," Rocky said.

"This sounds like the time Tommy and I got turned against each other," Jason said.

"Yea back when I was the green ranger. Although this seems more like when Kim and I turned on each other while running for class president," Tommy said.

Tanya noticed Kat and Billy were giving each other mean looks.

"Guys stop it, you're not little kids," she said.

"I agree I am not. Could a kid amass all of the awards, knowledge, and inventions that I have?" Billy asked.

"Oh yea, you are not such a great inventor. I heard about the time you switched bodies with Kim," Kat said before she stuck her tongue out.

"Someone had to gotten in and switch the wires, because I noticed they were all wrong when I fixed it," Billy said.

Ernie walked over and said, "Enough guys! Now I do not know what has gotten into you two, but this is not like you two. I have a business to run and I cannot have any customers starting a fist fight."

"You are right Ernie, sorry Billy."

"I accept your apology and I am sorry too. Thanks Ernie."

"Good, now I need to see if Bulk and Skull are causing any trouble."

When Ernie got far enough away Kim said, "Sounds like the spell is wearing off."

"Kat and Billy started to feel a little dizzy. A few seconds later, a strange sensation came over them and the arguing continued.

"I knew that was too good to be true. Let's get out of here," Tommy said.

When they arrived at the park, Zordon informed them they found the antidote and Alpha went to get it. Meanwhile, Billy and Kat started shoving each other and calling each other names.

"Did the spell turn them into kids but keep them in their bodies?" Adam asked.

"It seems like it," Rocky said.

**"GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!"** Tommy yelled.

The next thing they knew, it started to rain and everyone went home. The next morning, everyone gathered outside the school. Zordon told them Alpha came back with the antidote and it would be ready for Billy and Kat while they are in school and they would need to be at the Power Chamber for a few hours. Tommy told Zordon that Billy and Kat might be able to leave after their second final.

"How are we going to get out of school?" Kat asked.

"If you are so smart, you should be able to figure that one out," Billy hissed.

"I have recorded your parent's voices. After the final, I need someone to tell me when it is alright to call," Alpha said.

After the second final Rocky contacted Alpha and said, "The finals are done for the day."

A short time later, Alpha called as Billy's mom and said there was a family emergency. Billy go out of school and went to the Power Chamber. A half an hour later, Alpha called as Kat's mom and said the same thing. When she got to the Power Chamber, Billy was asleep. Kat took a pill and fell asleep also. After school, the rangers and Jason went to the Power Chamber.

"Is it working?" Tommy asked.

"We think so. Although we will not know until they wake up," Alpha said.

"I hope it does, I am tired of hearing them fight," Tanya said.

Everyone else agreed before they went to the youth center. A few hours later, Billy woke up feeling like his old self. Sometime later, Kat also woke up feeling like her old self. Before she went home, Kat contacted Tanya and asked her what excuse she used for Kat not coming home with Tanya. Tanya said Kat went to Todd's for a while. When Kat got home, her mom asked how things at Todd's were.

"Oh everything was good. Everyone except for Tanya decided to do some extra studying," Kat said.

"When Kat got upstairs. Tanya contacted everyone telling them Kat was home. Tanya quietly checked to see if anyone was using the phone before Kat called Todd. When she got back upstairs, Kat made the phone call.

"Hello?" Todd asked.

"Hey babe, I am back and feeling better," she said.

"Great I knew everything would be back to normal, hey I need to go bye," he said.

"Bye I'll see you in the morning," she said before they hung up.

Meanwhile, everyone contacted Billy asking him if he was all right. In typical Billy fashion, he told them he was back to normal.


	40. Chapter 40

Finals were over and for the next two days the senior class was practicing for graduation. The night before they found out who were awarded any scholarships. Meanwhile on Friday, Jason's mom went to pick up Kim's mom, brother, and step-dad from the airport.

On the plane ride, Kim's brother said, "I hope I remember to speak English and not French while we are back in California."

"I'll be there to translate if you do," his mom said.

Awhile later, the plane landed and the three of them made their way to the luggage area. While waiting for their luggage, Jason's mom found them. She hugged Kim's mom and shook Kim's brother and step dad's hands.

"It is so nice to see you and Ryan again. It is also nice to finally meet Pierre," Jason's mom said.

"Thanks Megan for picking us up and allowing us to stay at your place for the weekend."

"It is my pleasure Caroline," Megan said.

"Has that boyfriend of my sister's cut his hair yet?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan Andrew Hart!" Caroline said.

Megan chuckled and said, "No Tommy still has his long hair."

"Sorry mom, sorry Megan," Ryan said.

Meanwhile, the senior class was at graduation practice when it was announced that Billy would be the valedictorian and Kat would be the salutation. Afterward, the rangers, Billy, Jason, and Todd went to youth center to celebrate the news.

"So Kat, are you disappointed you won't be the valedictorian?" Tommy asked.

"No, in fact I am happy for Billy."

"At least we know the spell has worn off for good," Rocky said before taking a bite of his burger.

"To bad we both could not be valedictorian," Billy said.

Ernie walked up to them and said he was going to open up a beach club and he needed help. Jason and Todd instantly said they would help him.

"Good, stop in here Monday morning and I'll get you two started."

An hour later, everyone went home to get ready for the awards program. When Jason got home he found a note from his mom saying see had to run an errand and she will be home later. An hour later, everyone gathered at the school for the awards. Tommy was the last one of the rangers group to arrive, but he was not the last senior to arrive. Tommy noticed Kim's face showed some sadness before she started to cry.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"I wish my mom could be here. I was hoping I would get a phone call from her today, but I didn't. "My dad won't be here because of work."

"In a way, I can relate," Kat said.

"Me too," Tanya said before she hugged Kim.

During the hug, three people stood behind Kim. The girls did not recognize any of them. The guys recognized some or all of them.

"I am sure you will get a phone call of a card in the mall for her," Billy said.

"Yea I bet you are right," Kim said.

"Kimberly Ann Hart! I can do better," Kim's mom said.

She turned around, put on a big smile, and hugged her mom. The she hugged her brother before hugging her step-dad.

"When did you guys get in?" Kim asked.

"This afternoon," Ryan said.

"Don't tell me you took a taxi from the airport to here," Kim said.

"No we..." Kim's mom said.

"You rented a car?" Kim asked.

"I picked them up," Jason's mom said as she walked up next to Jason.

"So that was your errand?" Jason asked.

"Yep," she said.

Tommy's parents and David walked up to the group.

"Look who we found," Tommy's mom said.

Kim told her family about Tommy's brother David.

"I can see the resemblance," Kim's mom said.

Before the ceremony, Billy and Kat showed a rough draft of their speeches to Mr. Caplain. After the ceremony, Kim asked her mom where they were staying.

"We are staying with the Scott's," she said.

"That explain why mom was cleaning up the guest room this week," Jason said.

The next day was the big one. Just as graduation was starting, the Machine Empire sent down a group of Quadra Fighters and another group of cogs on the ground. When Mr. Caplain welcomed everyone, the Quadra Fighters and Cogs appeared. Everyone, except for the rangers, Billy, Jason, and Todd ran for safety. The rangers went to a hiding spot to morph.

"Are we clear?" Tommy asked.

"Go for it," Jason said.

Jason, Todd, and Billy helped with the fighting on the ground.

"Guys I have an idea. Let's use the Zeo Cannon to blast the Quadra Fights away," Tommy said.

The rangers called for the cannon so Tommy could use it, while everyone else took on the cogs. Jason, Billy, and Todd were getting worn out when David, Zack, and Trini came to help in the fighting. A cog ran to a car and drove it towards the rangers. Everyone manged to get out of the way.

_**Talk about serious déjà vu.**_ Jason thought.

Prince Gasket and the rest of the Machine Empire was watching the fight.

"What civilians are assisting in the fight? Retreat!"

All of the Quadra Fighters and cogs vanished.

"It's all clear now!" Tommy yelled before the rangers un morphed.

People started to make their way from their hiding spots and started to put chairs back in place. The stage and podium were not damaged.

"Next year I think I need to call the Power Rangers for security," Mr. Caplain said.

The rangers heard this and did not say anything. Alpha and Zordon was watching from the Power Chamber.

"That should teach the Machine Empire not to mess with the rangers or their friends," Alpha said.

"I am proud of the current and former rangers, Todd, and David for what they did," Zordon said.

When everything was back in place, the graduation ceremony started. The rest of the day went smoothly. Before all the new graduates had their own party, they went to the youth center for a party Ernie through every year for the graduating class.

The rangers, Billy, Jason, and Todd were at their tables when Ernie walked up to them.

"So now that you have graduated, I guess this means no more Power Rangers?" Ernie asked.

Everyone froze and stared at him.

"You really did not think I didn't know did you?" He asked.

"What, what makes you think we are them?" Tommy asked.

"It's simple first Jason, Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini always hung out together. Then after the Power Rangers showed up, they started to wear the same colors everyday. When Tommy moved into town, he wore green and the evil green ranger appeared shortly after. When the green ranger became good, Tommy started hanging around the others. When the green ranger disappeared, so did Tommy. Well for a while. The first white ranger showed up when Tommy came back. When Jason, Zack, and Trini left for the peace conference, Rocky, Adam, and a girl joined your group. Rocky wore red, Adam wore black, and the girl wore yellow, just like Jason, Zack, and Trini did. Before Kim left, Kat showed up and wore pink. Just before Kim left, Kat joined the group. When the rangers changed their suits Tommy, Adam, and Rocky changed colors, and Tanya showed up. That is when things really got interesting, because Billy did not always wear blue and there were six of you and five rangers. Jason, Zack, and Trini came back before the gold ranger came. At first I thought it was either, Billy, Zack, Jason, or a new guy. When Jason started hanging around, I figured him or Billy was the gold ranger. When Kim came back I noticed Jason was wearing a lot of black. Then the second white ranger appeared and Kim started wearing white a lot. When Todd started hanging around Kat I figured he would find out sooner or later." Ernie said.

"Which I did, thanks to Zedd," Todd said.

"There is also the fact you guys suddenly run off, you would hide by the lockers, and you everyone except for Todd have the same watches." Ernie said.

Alpha and Zordon was watching Ernie explain how he knew when Alpha said, "Ayi-yi-yi they have been found out."

Zordon chuckled and said, "Clam down Alpha. I trust him and he has not told anyone. The secret is still safe."

Jason said to Ernie, "I guess we were not as secreted as we tried to be."

"It really is so simple, anyone who thought about it could figure it out," Ernie said.

"Except for Bulk and Skull," Tommy said.

"Like I said," Ernie said.

**One maybe two more chapters are left.**


	41. Chapter 41

With graduation over Billy, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya became summer camp councilors. Tommy was off driving a race car for his uncle, Adam was helping with a soccer camp, Kim went to France to spend more time with her mom, brother, and step dad, and Jason and Todd were working at Ernie's new beach club. They were at the camp getting to know where they needed to go.

Before lunch Billy stopped and said, "One last adventure before the next chapter in our lives."

"Enough talk, let's go eat. I am starving," Rocky said.

Somewhere on another planet, a woman with long brown hair wearing armor of black, gold, and red corset which shows to much also had gold shoulder plates, a red cape, a short tattered skirt, with long black leather gloves, and long black boots was watching the group.

"According to my research, all but one of these humans are the ones we need to capture," she said to a blue, sliver, and red mutant.

"How do you know which ones to take?" The mutant asked.

"Rygog, are you questing my judgment? I was at the last United Alliance of Evil meeting where it was revealed who Zedd and Rita were battling. What is left of the Machine Empire is also battling them. But not for long, because I Divatox will be taking over! Ha Ha Ha!" The woman said.

"Oh Oh Oh can I go?" A white and pinkish cone head like figure asked.

**"NO!"** Divatox yelled before she shot lasers beams from her eyes towards the creature.

"Come on Aunty D please?" The creature begged.

"Oh all right if I take you with me I know you won't screw anything up here," Divatox said.

"Divatox, you can't be serious about taking your nephew Elgar with us can you?" Rygog asked.

"If I don't he will be here, and who knows what he will do," Divatox said.

"Good point," Rygog said.

A creature that looked like a white life raft with a porthole where the face should be, arms, and legs came in.

"Where to first my queen?" It asked.

"Porto, set course for the Earth's moon. Once we are done there, we head to Earth!" Divatox said.

Meanwhile, Prince Gasket was coming up with a new plan. An invasion of sorts.

"How does this sound dear. We bring back twenty-two monsters. Eleven of Zedd's, a few my father created, and the ones we created and send them to Angel Grove at one time?" He asked his wife.

"That sounds like a great idea, "she said.

General Venjix ran in.

"Sir, there is a new threat heading our way," he said.

"Let me guess, the power Rangers are sending a bomb towards us?" Gasket asked.

"No it is worse. Another member of the UAE is coming to take over Earth."

"Who?" Archerina asked.  
"Divatox."

"**HER? ABONDON SHIP.** We must leave now!" Gasket said.

"Where should we go?" Archerina asked.

"Let's pay your family a nice visit," Gasket said.

Meanwhile, Zordon and Alpha caught a gimps of Divatox's submarine heading for the moon.

"Ayi-yi-yi this is bad. It is bad enough the rangers are not available, but to have her heading this way now!" Alpha said.

"I agree Alpha, it is not good timing on our part. Locate the rangers," Zordon said.

"Right away."

Alpha saw Billy, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya were in a meeting. Tommy was talking with the pit crew. Jason and Todd were at work, but they were not real busy. Adam was bust with the camp. Finally, Alpha found Kim was about to go to bed before he contacted her.

_**I knew a trouble free trip was to good to be true.** _She thought before she spoke.

"Go ahead Zordon."

"Kimberly, I hope you are enjoying your trip. However we need to brief you and the others on a new threat when you arrive back in Angel Grove," Zordon said.

"I leave in the morning. Unless it is really important, I can be there in a couple of days," she said.

"At this point, that could work. Have a safe trip home and may the power protect you," Zordon said before the connection was cut off.

"Should we contact Jason now?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, I will just tell him to come here after work," Zordon said.

"Setting up connection now," Alpha said.

Ernie and Jason were talking when Jason's communicator beeped.

"What was that?" Ernie asked.

"My communicator our mentor, Zordon, is calling me. Even though I lost my powers, I still help Billy. Go ahead Zordon."

"Jason, when you are done with work, you need to come here for a briefing on a new villain."

"Do the others know about this?"

"Only Kimberly, and she will come when she arrive back in Angel Grove."

"If it is not argent, I'll come in after work."

"That is fine. Ernie, you are a good man for keeping the rangers identity a secret."

"Thanks. How does he know my name?" A surprised Ernie asked.

"Zordon knows everything. Nobody told him our names. He knew them when he recruited us.

"A new villain is on their way? How many villain's can this town take?" Ernie asked.

"Zedd and Rita left a while ago," Jason said.

"When you see the rest of the team tell them I miss them," Ernie said.

"Will do," Jason said before he went to help some customers.

"We will check on the others later," Zordon said.

An hour later, Alpha checked on Tommy and Adam. Tommy was alone in a camper trailer when Alpha decided to contact him.

"Go ahead Zordon."

"Tommy when you get the chance, you need to come here for a briefing on a new villain."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Only Jason and Kim."

"Alright, I'll be there this evening."

"That's fine and may the power protect you," Zordon said before the connection was cut.

A short time later, Adam went to the new beach club. He went up to the bar and gave Jason his order.

"When he noticed nobody would be eavesdropping Jason said, "Zordon contacted me. He needs to see us as soon as possible. There is not an attack, but he said something about a new villain. I am going there after work.

"I'll head there soon," Adam said.

Ernie walked up to them and said, "Hey Adam how are you?"

"I am good thanks for asking."

"Have you heard from the others yet?" Ernie asked.

"No although Kim should be back soon," Adam said.

"It will be good to have her back here," Ernie said.

Jason and Adam agreed. After a while, Adam decided to head to the Power Chamber. Ernie noticed how business was slowing down, told Jason he could leave early. As soon as the two of them got away from everyone, they teleported.

"Oh good you two are here," Alpha said.

"What is so important Zordon?" Adam asked.

Zordon informed them about Divatox and her group. He also told them about the Piranhatrons, Divatox's foot solders.

"It does not get any easier does it?" Adam asked.

"No in fact Divatox is on her way here now. The Machine Empire has fled. My suspicion is they are heading to Archerina's home planet," Zordon said.

"A villain causing others to flea? Sounds familiar," Adam said.

"Until the other return, you two must keep your guard up," Zordon said.

"We will," Jason said.

"Good and may the power protect you," Zordon said before they left.

The two of them landed in the park. Up in space, Divatox told the Piranhatrons, her foot solders, to grab Adam. While walking in the park, Jason and Adam found the foot soldiers, copper color creatures with a fish like head and what look like upper body armor. The two of them did there best to fight off the new foot soldiers. Without warning, two Piranhatrons grabbed Jason and teleported away.

_**I got to tell Zordon.**_ Adam thought.

Those stupid excuses for foot solders, they grabbed the wrong human. EGLAR THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Divatox said.

Adam hid behind a tree to talk to Zordon.

"Zordon come it."

"Yes Adam, is everything ok?"

"No two Piranhatrons took Jason."

"We will do our best to informed the rest of the rangers and locate him."

"Alright," Adam said before he cut off the communication.

**The rangers are in for it now. **


	42. Chapter 42

Moments later, Jason found himself on Divatox's ship. She walked up to him and stood face to face with him.

"So your Divatox. I have heard about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Nope now what do you want with me?"

"Honestly I was not after you. I was after your friend but you will do. Capturing a former ranger who has connections to the rangers is a better idea then what I originally had in mind."

"Oh what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing yet after your friends get here, then you will see."

"If I have anything to do with it, they will not be needed," he said before he started fighting.

She called for some Piranhatrons, which at first put up a good fight, once Jason fought a few of them, he gained the upper hand. Elgar and Rygog were his next opponents and he took them out easily.

"This guy is pretty good. I say we turn him into our own evil ranger," Elgar said.

"You can not make me an evil ranger," Jason said.

"I have ways of getting what I want. Although an evil ranger to destroy the Power Rangers sounds like an excellent idea. With them out-of-the-way, I can destroy Earth."

"Not if the rangers can stop you first."

_**Now how do I get out of here before it is too late?** _Jason thought.

A group of Piranhatrons grabbed Jason and put him in a large cage. That evening Tommy found the right time to go to the Power Chamber. When he arrived Zordon told him about Divatox and her army. He also told Tommy about Jason being captured.

"What could she want with Jason?" Tommy asked.

"We do not know," Alpha said.

"I think Jason can hold his own until we can get him back," Tommy said.

"Oh if only everyone was here," Alpha said.

"I agree Alpha," Zordon said before Tommy went home.

The next morning, Rocky, Billy, Kat, and Tanya were having breakfast with everybody else.

"So Billy, how did your boys behave last night?" Kat asked when her and Billy were in line to get their breakfast.

"They were exceptional young men last night. I even have one camper who translates what I say."

Before Kat could respond, their communicators beeped.

"Now?" Kat huffed.

"I agree, this is not the best of times for Zordon to contact us. I will step outside and find a private spot," Billy said.

"Ok come back and tell me what is going on," Kat said.

"That was my plan."

A couple of minutes later, Billy went behind a group of trees.

"Go ahead Zordon."

"Billy, I need to fill you and the others in on a new villain who is making her way to Earth."

"I come, but first let me tell Kat and Rocky."

"That is fine there is no need to hurry."

Billy found Kat and told her what Zordon told him.

"What about your boys?"

"I am sure Rocky will take them if I am not back soon. Our groups both have a nature walk soon."

Billy found Rocky and told him what was going on. Then he went to the same spot and teleported.

When Billy got to the Power Chamber he asked, "What is this new villain like?"

Zordon told him all about Divatox and that she has Jason. Billy said he will tell the others before he went back to the camp. Rocky was already leading his and Billy's group on their nature walk when Billy caught up to them.

"There you are Billy, Is everything alright?" Rocky asked.

"Yes I just forgot to go to the front office earlier, yesterday someone told me to check in this morning before the walk."

_**That sounds convincing enough.**_ Rocky thought.

_**I hope everyone believed that.**_ Billy thought.

_**I don't buy that excuse.**_ A boy in Rocky's group thought.

Meanwhile, Trini was at the airport waiting on Kim's flight. She wanted to all the rangers, past and present, but she was only able to get Zack and Adam to go with her.

"How come Tommy isn't with us?" Zack asked.

"I know he is doing some racing for his uncle, he probably did not have time," Adam said.

"When I called his house, his mom said he was out-of-town. I also wanted Jason to come also but nobody answered the phone at his house yesterday," Trini said.

"A new villain kidnapped him," Adam said.

**"WHAT?"** Trini and Zack asked.

"Last night he and I were in the park when we got attacked by some new foot soldiers. Good thing his family is out-of-town," Adam said before they found their selves where they would pick Kim up.

A few minuets later, Kim came out and hugged her friends.

"So what has gone on here? Where's Tommy" Kim asked.

"He is out-of-town," Trini said.

A few seconds later Adam asked, "Did Zordon tell you there is a new villain coming?"

"Yes he did, that reminds me when we get in the car, I am going to tell him I am back."

"The villain kidnapped Jason," Adam said.

Kim just froze for a moment. Trini snapped her out of it.

**"OMG"** Kim said. (I don't remember if people said OMG back when Zeo was on but I am putting it in here.)

"Earth to Kim are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Bad question," Zack said.

**"NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT! ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS IS GONE! I NEED TO GO TO THE POWER CHAMBER!"**

"Not here, to many people around," Trini said before Kim could teleport.

"Your right there are to many people here thanks for stopping me. I'll teleport in the car."

"What am I suppose to tell my mom if you are not with me?" Trini asked.

"Tell her I am at the youth center."

"Works for me."

Kim got into the car and made sure nobody was looking before she teleported. Trini drove to the youth center. On the way there Adam said, "Oh yea Ernie knows you two were rangers. He knows Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and myself are rangers."

"What about Billy and Jason?" Trini said after she almost ran off the road.

"He knows they were rangers."

"I guess it was not that hard to figure out," Zack said.

At the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha did their best to try to calm Kim down. It took a while, but they managed to do it.

"I am sorry I freaked out. You two do know Jason and I are like brother and sister. Do you know where he is?"

"We suspect he is on Divatox's ship," Alpha said.

"I wish everyone was here so we can rescue him," Kim said.

"So do we," Zordon said.

Meanwhile Adam showed up early at the soccer camp. He saw one of the players who he decided to help. Meanwhile while Divatox. Rygog, and Porto were disusing what to do with Jason, Elgar sent a group of Piranhatrons to kidnap Adam. The two of them were working on kicking when the Piranhatrons showed up everybody that was nearby ran away.

"Run to safety Carlos, I got these things!"

"You need help, I am here to help you."

The two of them did the best they could to fight them off.

_**I wish he would leave so I can morph.**_ Adam thought.

After a while the Piranhatrons left leaving without Adam.

"I told you to leave!" Adam said.

"Dude there was no way you could have handled those things by yourself. You should be thankful I helped you," Carlos said.

_**That's what you think**_. Adam thought.

"You know what, I'll see what Coach Jones has planned for today," Carlos said before he walked away.

Divatox found out what Elgar did and she was furious with him. She almost zapped him with her eye laser beams.

"Sorry Aunty D don't shoot me again," Elgar begged.

"Now, I have decided to kidnap another former ranger. Then the rangers will come to rescue their friends and that is when my real plan will happen," Divatox said.

The next morning was the last day for the campers. While the campers we packing up, Billy gathered Rocky, Tanya, and Kat to tell them about Divatox. Todd was on the lookout if any civilians came around. They were in a wide open area when a group of Piranhatrons showed up. Rocky and the girls looked around before they morphed. Rocky told Zordon what was happening and a moment later, Kim showed up morphed. Rocky, Kim, Kat, Tanya, Billy, and Todd were fighting when a teenage boy saw them and helped them. Two teenage girls saw the fight and jumped in. The boy, who questioned Billy's excuse the day before, saw the fight and started to help. A moment later, two Piranhatrons grabbed Billy and took him away before the other Piranhatrons left.

**What is Divatox up to? Why does she want Jason and Billy?** **You will find out in the next chapter or two.**


	43. Chapter 43

"What were those things, and what would they want with Billy?" The teenage boy asked.

"We do not have any idea," Rocky said.

"Aren't you missing a couple of people?" One of the girls asked.

"They are busy with something else," Kim said.

"Billy was my councilor and I hope he will be alright. By the way my name is TJ," The teenage boy said.

"Are all four of you from the same area?" Kat asked.

"I just moved to Angel Grove to live with my dad," the boy said.

"I am from Angel Grove," one of the girls said.

"I just moved there before I came here," TJ said.

"I just moved to Stone Canyon," the other girl said.

"We will try to find the guy, chances are he could be in danger. That or something else could happen," Rocky said.

The rangers left for the Power Chamber.

_**There is something familiar about the blue ranger.** _the boy thought.

"I wonder how they knew to come here?" One of the girls asked.

When the rangers got to the Power Chamber, Alpha was surprised to see them.

"Welcome back rangers. How was camp?" Alpha asked.

"Divatox has Billy," Tanya said.

"Ayi-yi-yi first Jason, now Billy! What is she doing kidnapping everyone one by one?"

"It is uncertain what her motives are. Other than her kidnapping of Jason and Billy, everything is quite," Zordon said.

"Zordon, Divatox's ship is in the Earth's orbit," Alpha said.

"I suggest you all go back to what you were doing," Zordon said.

Before the rangers left, Tommy contacted Zordon.

"Have you found Jason yet?" Tommy asked.

"Yes we have, unfortunately, there is a force field around the cage he is being held in. Moments ago her foot soldiers took Billy captive," Zordon said.

"Oh man, hey I got to go, but I will be free this evening for a rescue mission," Tommy said.

"Be careful Tommy we miss you." Kim said.

"I miss hearing your voice Kim, how was France?"

"It was good, it would have been better with you."

"I need to go talk to my uncle."

"May the power protect you. That goes for all of you."

Kim went to Ernie's new beach club while everyone else went back to the camp. At the beach club, she found Trini and Zack.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked.

"You could tell something is wrong as soon as you saw her?" Zack asked.

"It is Kim, she does not hide bad things easy," Trini said.

"Good point," Zack said.

"Billy had been captured," Kim finally said.

"Oh man, first Jason now Billy? I hope the three of us are not next," Zack said.

"You had to say that," Kim said giving Zack a mean look.

"I hope I did not jinks us," Zack said.

"Let's hope nobody else gets capture," Trini said.

Meanwhile on Divatox's ship, she gave an order to put him in the same cage as Jason. Jason was laying down when the door opened. He could not tell who was there, but he saw three human figures. Two of the figures through the other one into the cage and locked it back up.

When Billy got on his feet he dusted his self off before he said, "Salutations Jason."

"Billy she got you too?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Hopefully the others can rescue us," Jason said.

"Lets hope so."

Later that day Rocky, Kat, and Tanya went to the beach club. They were talking with Ernie when Adam arrived. Rocky filled him in on what happened earlier that day.

"Is there a rescue plan?" Adam asked.

"Yea this evening when Tommy gets finished for the day, we will meet at the Power Chamber. From there we will teleport to the ship and look for them," Rocky said.

"I hope this works," Adam said.

Rocky, Tanya, and Kat agreed.

A few moments later, TJ, one of the girls, and the boy who helped the rangers fight the Piranhatrons showed up. The boy walked up to Rocky.

"Rocky oh man you missed it, Some copper color fish like things came to the camp. Then the Power Rangers arrived. TJ, Ashley, another girl, and myself jumped in and helped them. Then they took one of the councilors."

"I heard about it. Weren't you scared Justin?" Rocky asked.

"Me scared nope. I might only be a kid, but my dad ran a martial arts school for a while. When I saw the Power Rangers and those fish things, I jumped in without thinking.

"You know maybe one day you will become a Power Ranger," Kat said.

"Me a Power Ranger?" "It would be nice, but I think that will be a while if it ever happens," Justin said.

"I am sure the Power Rangers were glad you three came to help them even if they did not tell you," Tanya said.

"So what are the three of you doing now?" Kat asked.

"Ashley is showing Justin and I around town," TJ said.

"That is nice of you," Adam said.

"After we helped the Power Rangers, we started to get along," Ashley said.

"It is good to have someone show you around town, you know the four of us were new to town once," Rocky said.

A few minuets later Ashley, TJ, and Justin left.

"At least you had nice people helping you. Yesterday I was working on a drill when those fish things showed up. "I told the guy to run, but he didn't. Because he stayed and help my fight them, I could not morph," Adam said.

"How did it go?" Kat asked.

"It went alright. The guy acted like a jerk after they left," Adam said.

"At least you are safe," Tanya said before she kissed him.

That evening, Tommy went to the Power Chamber.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner everything can go back to normal," Tommy said.

"I agree Tommy," Alpha said.

Alpha pressed the buttons to alert the rangers that it was time. Kim got to leave without any question. She told Trini's parents that Tommy was back in town and he was going to see him. Tanya told Kat's parents that she was going to see Adam. Adam told his mom that Tanya was back in town and he was going to see her. Rocky and Kat had a hard time getting out of their houses. Even though Kat told her parents that she has not seen Todd all day because of his new job, her dad did not like the idea of her leaving after he just got home from work.

"I won't be gone to long dad when I get back, we can spend some time together," Kat said.

After he thought about it, Kat's dad let her go. Rocky's parents did not like the idea of him going out on his first night home. While his six-year-old sister was begging him to stay, she threw up close to him.

"I am going to go upstairs and see if I have to clean myself off."

While his parents were cleaning up the mess downstairs, he took a quick shower and change clothes.

I don't know if I really need it, but oh well. He thought before teleporting to the Power Chamber.

When Rocky got there Tommy said, "Let me guess your parents would not let you out?"

"No, but Rene threw up that is how I made my get away."

"Let me guess, Nobody knows you are gone?" Adam asked.

"Probably," Rocky said.

Alpha set the coördinates for the ship. Seconds later, the rangers were on the ship.

"Alright guys, be on the lookout for anything. Who knows what is waiting for us," Tommy said.

The rangers walked around as a camera spotted them. Divatox and her crew were talking when an alarm sounded. What in the world is going on?" Elgar asked.

"Something has trigger the alarm," Porto said.

"It's probably just a fly," Elgar said.

Divatox, Rygog, and Porto disagreed. Porto looked to a coputer screen.

"They are here!" Divatox said with an evil grin.

The rangers found the main room. A large group of Piranhatrons appeared.

"These things twice in one day?" Rocky asked.

The Rangers started fighting. At first Tommy was having a hard time with the Piranhatrons, but eventually figured them out. By the time Divatox found the rangers, they had defeated all the Piranhatrons.

"So we finally meet," Divatox said.

**"LET OUR FRIENDS GO!"** Tommy demanded.

"Gladly Rygog, go get the prisoners."

A short time later, he came back with Jason and Billy. The next thing the rangers knew, a group of Piranhatrons surrounded them. When they got into their fighting stance, two Piranhatrons grabbed each ranger. The rangers were put into the same cell Billy and Jason were in.

"You used us as a pawn?" Billy asked.

"Well that was not my first plan, but yes I did," Divatox said.

"Now we do not need you two, as much as I think the two of you could do some good for us," Elgar said.

**"QUITE!"** Divatox ordered.

Porto pressed a few buttons on a control panel. Seconds later, Jason and Billy found their selves in the park.

"Did she really let us go and take the rangers hostage?" Billy asked.

"It seems like it. Come on we need to tell Zordon and Alpha," Jason said.

**There is at least one more chapter to go.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I know I said this would be the final chapter, but it is not.**

Alpha and Zordon were happy to see Billy and Jason. Zordon's face showed concern when none of the rangers followed them.

"Where are the rangers?" Alpha asked.

"Divatox has them and she set us free," Jason said.

"Apparently she used us as bait to capture the rangers," Billy said.

"Alpha run a diagnostic scan on Billy and Jason to make sure they are not evil."

"Right away Zordon." A minute later Alpha said, "Their are no traces of evil in them."

"Alpha set up a transmission to the alien rangers. It appears we need their services," Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon."

"Hello Zordon, what do I owe this conversation?" Cestria, an aid to the alien rangers said.

"Cestria, we need the Aquitian Rangers for a rescue mission," Zordon said.

"They shall be back from battle shortly," Cestria said.

"Ok have Delphine contact us when she gets the chance," Zordon said.

"Will do," Cestria said.

Before the alien rangers returned the message, the alarm went off.

"Looks like she is wasting no time," Jason said.

"Ayi-yi-yi a monster is heading to the power plant!" Alpha cried.

On the viewing globe showed a red humanoid monster with a yellow lighting volt on the chest and a black cape.

"Sensors indicate his name is Elector Bot," Zordon said.

"I believe it is time for Operation Turbo," Jason said.

"Do you really think so?" Billy asked.

"Can we risk the Aquitian Rangers battling a monster and rescuing the rangers in one night?" Jason asked.

"I see your point," Zordon said.

"I have an idea for four of the five new rangers," Billy said.

Before Zordon gave Alpha the order to teleport five people, Delphine, the white ranger, contacted them.

"Hello Zordon sorry I could not answer your call earlier," she said.

"We have an important mission for you and the other Aquitian Rangers. Divatox has captured our rangers. She has also sent a monster to Angel Grove," Zordon said.

"Which would you like us to do?" Delphine asked?"

"We would like for you to stop the monster. I fear if you rescue the rangers, first by the time both teams return it will be to late," Zordon said.

"We will be there momentary," Delphine said.

A few seconds later, the Aquitian Rangers arrived.

"Welcome Aquitian Rangers. "Are you familiar with Divatox?" Zordon asked.

"We have not faced her, but we know about her," Delphine said.

"Be careful rangers, this monster could hurt you worse then you have ever been," Zordon said.

"We will. **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"** Delphine yelled before the rangers went to face the monster.

"Now that we have that taken care of, shall we move on?" Alpha asked.

"Yes Alpha, teleport five young humans," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said.

The five people were in Angel Grove Park. Four of the five were together. Suddenly the five people were teleported in streams of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink lights. Billy and Jason stood off to the side when the five new rangers arrived.

"Where are we?" A male teen in red asked.

"How did we get here?"A female in yellow asked.

"Guys I think we have been chosen," a boy in blue said.

"Justin, what are you talking about? Chosen for what?" The teen in red asked.

"Greetings Earthlings I am Zordon. Justin is right you have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?" A male teen in green asked.

"To be the new team of Power Rangers," Zordon said.

"I am Alpha five."

"Really us Power Rangers?" A female in pink asked.

"Yes Cassie, your unselfish acts to help the rangers have lead to the five of you to stand here today," Zordon said.

"But I did not help the Power Rangers why am I here?" The one in green asked.

"Yes you have Carlos, Adam was not morphed when you helped him fight off the Piranhatrons," Zordon said.

"That must be those copper color fish heads, wait they took a guy by the name of Billy," the teen in red said.

"Indeed TJ they did take me. However, Jason and I were set free when Divatox captured the rangers when they tried to rescue us," Billy said as he and Jason stepped out of the shadows.

"Billy your alright!" TJ said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes I am. Now it is time for you, Ashley, Cassie, Justin, and Carlos to be the next team of Power Rangers," Billy said.

"Let me guess, we have to rescue them?" Ashley asked.

"Correct Ashley," Zordon said.

"How do you know who we are?" Cassie asked.

"Zordon knows a lot more then you would think," Jason said.

"Now without further ado. TJ with your courage and strength you will be the red ranger. Cassie loyal and trustworthy you will be the pink ranger. Justin young, wise, and inelegant beyond your years you will be the blue ranger. Ashley filled with compassion and integrity you will be the yellow ranger. Finally, Carlos decisive and intelligent you will be the green ranger," Zordon said.

"Step over here to receive your powers," Alpha said.

The new rangers followed Alpha to a round table with the five colors on it. The five rangers stood in front of their new color section, placed their hands on a box in front of them, and as the power flowed through them Zordon spoke.

"The five of you have been chosen to carry on the legacy of the Power Rangers. Few have been chosen to take on this great responsibly. What you are about to do is not meant to be taken lightly. Now you are a part of the new team of Power Rangers. The Power Rangers Turbo," Zordon said.

The five new rangers were in their new suits under their helmets they all smiled. Justin found himself taller then before.

"TJ as the red ranger, you are now the leader," Jason said.

"Are you ready for your first mission as rangers?" Alpha asked.

"Yes," the Turbo rangers said in unison.

Zordon told the new rangers all about Divatox

"We will teleport you onto Divatox's ship now. Be careful rangers, she does not know about you so be prepared for anything. Also with your new powers comes the ability to fight unlike before," Zordon said.

Alpha and Billy teleported them to Divatox's ship. Moments later, the alien rangers arrived saying they have defeated Elector Bot.

"We are weak now. We must recharge," Aurico, the red ranger said.

"We understand and we think you for your service. We have created a new Power Ranger team to rescue the Zeo rangers," Zordon said.

"It was out pleasure," Delphine said before they went back their home planet.

"Four of the new rangers are the ones I had in mind," Billy said.

**The next chapter is really the last chapter. Unless you count an epilogue a chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

A few minutes later, the Turbo rangers were on Divatox's ship.

"Alright guys, there is no telling what Divatox will do," TJ said.

The rangers walked for what seemed like a while when the camera spotted them triggering the alarm. Divatox was taunting the Zeo rangers, who were now unmorphed, when they heard the alarm.

"What now?" She huffed.

"I think it is for you," Tommy said.

"Impossible there is nobody left to rescue you," Divatox said.

"Wanna bet?" Kim asked.

Porto ran in and said, "My queen there seems to be more rangers."

"What how? No matter send the Piranhatrons!" Divatox ordered.

"Right away," Porto said.

A group of Piranhatrons appeared in front of the Turbo rangers.

"I guess we will have to get use to these things," Carlos said.

The rangers used some new moves on the foot soldiers.

"How will we be able to find them?" Ashley asked.

"Billy contacted the rangers.

"I am sending a tracker that locked to the zeo powers."

The tracker appeared in Justin's hands. As they got closer to the cage, Elgar and Rygog showed up.

"More rangers? I thought Divatox captured all the rangers," Rygog said.

"Aunty D won't like this," Elgar said.

The rangers found their new weapons and started fighting. After a while, Rygog and Elgar were defeated. Then the Turbo rangers ran to where the Zeo rangers were being held.

"I think I will turn you all into my team of evil rangers. That way you can help me destroy the Earth. After that the universe!" Divatox said.

"Evil rangers do not last long," Tommy said.

"Oh but once you are evil, you will be evil for good. Besides what can Zordon do, recruit new rangers?"

"That is just what he did!" TJ yelled from a few yards away.

"What, who are you?" Divatox asked.

_**They are not the alien rangers that's for sure.**_ Rocky thought.

"We are your worst nightmare," Carlos said.

Divatox went straight for TJ while the other Turbo rangers ran to the cage and used their blasters to free the Zeo rangers. Cassie, Ashley, and Justin were amazed at who they saw standing in front of them. TJ dodged a punch before he ran to both teams. All eleven rangers ran to the main room before teleporting. Alpha, Zordon, Jason, and Billy were happy to see the rescue mission was a success.

"Zeo rangers it is so good to see you back safe and sound," Zordon said.

"We are glad to be back," Tanya said.

"Now it is time for you to meet your successors," Zordon said.

"Although some of you have already met them," Alpha said.

"Turbo rangers, it is time for you to take off your helmets," Zordon said.

When he took his helmet off, Justin returned to his normal size as the Zeo rangers were surprised to see who the new rangers are.

"I can not believe four campers that Billy, Tanya, Kat, and myself were in charge of had been chosen to rescue us," Rocky said.

"Not only that they are our replacements," Kat said.

"When Billy made up that excuse of having to talk to somebody in the office, I figured that was a cover up. I never figured it was because you were the Power Rangers," Justin said.

"It is really surprising how Justin is able to grown when morph," Billy said.

Everybody agreed.

"If you want to unmorph just say power down," Tommy said.

The Turbo rangers unmorph before Zordon spoke, "This marks the end of the Zeo rangers and the beginning of the Turbo rangers. Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Katherine, and Tanya your time as rangers has ended. Your Zeo powers will always be a part of you. My time as a mentor is also coming to an end. A wormhole that leads to Eltar has opened up. Alpha and I will be leaving soon, but I have a successor that will be here shortly. Before I go, Turbo rangers follow Alpha" Zordon said.

Alpha led them into a room with five cars.

"These are your zords. TJ you will have Red Lighting. Justin you will have Mountain Blaster. Carlos you will have Desert Thunder. Ashley you will have Dune Star. Finally Cassie Wind Chaser is yours. To morph say shift into turbo and put your morpher together," Alpha said.

A gray box with a black strap appeared on one wrist of each Turbo ranger. A gray rectangular key appeared in the other hand. The rangers followed Alpha back into the main room.

"Wait none of us are old enough to drive yet," TJ said.

"You do not your license to drive the zords,"Zordon said.

"We will miss you two, you have been like family to us," Kim said as the Zeo rangers shed some tears.

The rest of the Zeo rangers agreed before a short creature with long brown hair walked in.

Zordon said, "Before we go, Turbo Rangers, there are three rules you must follow or you will lose the power. Number one never use your power for personal gain. Number two never escalate a battle unless forced to. Finally number three never reveal your identity. Nobody must know you are Power Ranger. Now it is time for me to return to my home planet," Zordon said.

The creature waved its arms before Zordon and Alpha started to disappear.

"Bye bye rangers," Alpha said.

"May the power protect you all always," Zordon said.

"Wow they are really gone," Kat said.

"I am going to miss them," Jason said.

The other Zeo rangers agreed.

"The ranger family has gotten bigger," Adam said.

A few seconds later, a flash of white appeared before a spirit that looked like a woman in white fabric appeared.

"Greetings I am Dimitria, who are you?"

"We are the Power Rangers," Cassie said.

"We were the Power Rangers," Kim said.

"Who you are, or who you were, is not who you will be," Dimitria said.

She took her place inside Zordon's tube. A few seconds later a robot, similar to Alpha walked in.

"Yo-yo-yo, so many people to meet. I am Alpha six the latest in the line of Alpha's."

"Not really, just the five of us," TJ said.

"Tommy looked around and said," Well guys I guess it is time for us to leave. Good luck Turbo rangers.

The Zeo rangers wished the new rangers good luck. Then they left and ended up at a deserted part of the beach.

"Hey guys, let's go to Ernie's new beach club," Kat said.

"Yea I have not been there yet so let's go," Tommy said.

The now retired rangers, Billy, and Jason walked over to the beach club before Ernie closed for the night. Todd, Trini, Zack, and David were there also.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ernie asked.

"It's over," Tommy said.

Everybody knew what he meant. David got up to give Tommy a hug, Todd gave Kat a hug, Trini hugged Kim and Tanya, and Zack gave Jason and Billy a friendly hug before he included Rocky and Adam in a friendly group hug. Then Ernie them each a hug.

"I am sorry guys, what happened?" Ernie asked.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya took turns telling everyone what happened.

"I know what will cheer you guys up. Smoothies for everyone on the house!" Ernie said.

Everyone spent the next two hours reminiscing about the past. As time went on, everyone was settling into their new lives. Three weeks went by when Tommy, Kim, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat were driving around in the desert when a strange creature appeared. It looked like a mix of Rita and Zedd. A couple of seconds later, it disappeared.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"It looked like a cross of Zedd and Rita," Billy said.

"Yea it did," Tommy said.

"Do you think that thing?" Rocky asked.

"You think Zedd and Rita?" Tanya asked.

"Them? Eww gross," Kim said.

"If it did come from them, I hope no future ranger team will have to face it," Tommy said.

"I agree battling them as a couple was hard enough. I can not imagine battling any offspring of theirs," Adam said.

**Well that is it ladies and gentelmen. An epilogue will be next.**


	46. epuloge

**Where you go, the epuloge (sp)**

In the months since retirement, Billy enrolled into Stanford, where he first went for his general studies. After his freshmen year, he switched to Aerospace Engineering. The summers until graduation, he interned at a company in Reefside California It was during his second intern, he met a woman name Tracy. The two of them dated all through college. After graduation, he accepted a job at the same company. A few months after he started his new job, he purposed to Tracy and they got married a year later. A year and a half later, the two of them found out they will be first time parents. Six months into the pregnancy, Tracy went into the hospital. Neither her or the baby survived. Years later, Billy was visiting Tommy when a friend of his from college showed up. Tommy introduced the two, who found out they had a lot in common. They became friends. Even though he never got over Tracy, a little more than a year later, Billy and Hayley started dating. Not wanting to have a long distance relationship, Billy moved to Reefside California. It took Billy two years to work up the nerve to purpose to Hayley, who said yes. They wed and had a son which they named Thomas.

Shortly after retirement, Rocky started working for Ernie. A year later he and Adam opened up a karate school. Then a year later, he took part in the Nathans hot dog eating contest where he won first place. Just before he went back to try to repeat, he applied to be a host for a new Food Network show. After he won the hot dog eating contest for a second straight year, he became the host of a new show. As host of the new show, he got to travel all over the country trying out all kinds of restaurants. When he told Adam that he was leaving the karate school, Adam wished him luck. Almost two years after the show started, Rocky started dating a woman name Jen. Due to Rocky's career, they had a bumpy relationship. After two years of an off again on again relationship, they had worked things out. Six months later, Rocky purposed and Jen said yes. A year and a half later, they wed and lived in Angel Grove. During the eighth year of his show, with a growing family, he would not continue to host after the season. By this time he had two kids and one on the way. Him and Jen had twins boys Jacob and Roger. Their third baby turned out to be a girl who they named Ashley. After his ten-year high school reunion, he decided to become partners with Adam again. For years Jen begged Rocky to go back into hosting, but he declined. She cheated, and he found out and filed for divorce. Six months later, he found himself in Stone Canyon visiting family. His truck started to break down before he pulled into a parking lot. He went into a restaurant where he ran into Adam, Tanya, and Aisha waiting for a table. He joined them for dinner and a few months later Rocky and Aisha eloped. Aisha could not have kids, but she enjoyed being a mom when Rocky got the kids.

Before moving back to the states, Aisha stayed in Africa for a while. After almost three years of treating animals, six teenagers volunteered to help her. Almost two years later, it got to the point where she was not the only one that could help, so she went back to Angel Grove and became a Venetian. She became a fan of Rocky's show, then years later after a few relationships gone wrong, well you know.

After retirement, Adam became a stuntman until he and Rocky opened up the karate school. His relationship with Tanya grew, even though she was pursuing a music career. Sometime after Rocky left the school, and a near fatal ranger experience, Adam figured out he had more than enough money to keep the school running and for him to live on. The night Tanya signed a recording contract with a record label, ran by Zack Taylor, Adam purposed and Tanya said yes. A little over a year later, they wed which caught all Tanya's fans off guard due to the media not knowing about it. At the height of her career, Tanya gave birth to triplets. The couple named their kids Cody, Amy, and Katie. Tanya took a year off before she started working on a new album. Just before the kids turned three, Tanya started to tour a little bit.. Over the years she added to her tour schedule and won several awards. When she returned from a world tour, she was surprised to see Alpha active and helping Adam. The robot told her about Adam's last adventure as a black ranger where he lead a group of veteran rangers against Zedd and Rita's son. Despite Tanya not liking what she was told, they had a good life.

When Todd went back to Australia to help his uncle, Kat went a dance school in London. The two kept their relationship going, although it was hard. Three years into her career, she suffered a career ending injury. At the same time, Todd just moved back to Angel Grove. Feeling the need to be close to her friends and family she moved back also. Little did everyone know, Todd purposed while the two of them were in the process of moving back. They wed and had four kids; Caleb, jack, Tina, and Abby. Kat became a dance instructor while Todd became a travel agent.

Jason kept on teaching karate at the youth center while attending Angel Grove University. During his freshmen year, he went for his general studies. Half way through the year, he decided he enjoyed being a leader, but yet he also enjoyed being around kids. He decided he would either go into education or social work. After the school year he decided to major in physical education with a minor in social work. Him and his girlfriend Emily both decide to break up. He dated through out college but nothing turned into a relationship. Before graduating college, he took on his place as a red ranger one last time with Tommy and eight other red rangers, Rocky was busy filming his show. The ten red rangers defeated the generals of the Machine Empire on the moon. After graduation, he applied for social worker jobs and physical education teacher jobs. Then he started worked at an orphanage in Angel Grove for five years. Two years into his work, he met a woman name Erica, who he dated and later purposed to. Two years after they wed, Jason became a physical education teacher at a high school in San José. Nine months after he got hired, he became a father to a girl, which they name Taylor. Four years later, they had a son which they named Brad. After years of teach PE, he ran for governor of California and won. After his two terms were up, he became the head of the YMCA and moved to Illinois. Years later he ran for president of the USA, and won. After his two terms, he moved back to Angel Grove and bought the youth center from Jerome Stone, who bought if from Ernie years earlier.

Shortly after her ranger days, Kim was offered a coaching position at the same training gym she went to in Florida. At first she declined, but Tommy talked her into it since he was busy racing. A year later she moved back to Angel Grove and enrolled in Angel Grove University for elementary education. By the time she moved back, Tommy had attended Angel Grove U for a semester. Like Billy and Jason, he first went for his generals. The couple's relationship grew. After his second semester, Tommy visited his brother. David ask Tommy if he knew what he wanted to major in, he said no. As a joke, David suggested paleontology. A few days before the new semester began, Tommy enrolled in the paleontology major shocking his family, Jason, and Kim. While Kim was finishing up her degree, doing odd jobs on school breaks, and sometimes teaching gymnastics at the youth center, Tommy spent the summers interning at a company own by the name of Anton Mercer. After college, Kim became a first grade teacher at Angel Grove Elementary, while Tommy went to work for Anton. After almost a year officially working for Anton Mercer Industries, he was working on a private island and nearly escaped a massive explosion which could have killed him had he not dove into the ocean. After Anton's disappearance, Tommy decided to take a safer job and settle down. He applied all over California for a job as a science teacher. A high school in Reefside offered him a job and he took it. When he got hired, Kim decided to take him out for dinner that night to celebrate. Tommy picked a French restaurant. The place reminded her of her family back in France. After they received their meals, Tommy purposed, she said yes, and to everyone surprise they eloped. Kim was able to find a job teaching first grade at Reefside Elementary. Fortunately, Billy helped them find a house they both loved. A few days before they were to start their new jobs, Kim found out she was pregnant. A rough first day of work ended with Tommy becoming a mentor to a new team of Power Rangers. Billy was not involved with the creation of the new team, due to his work schedule, but Tommy's friend from college Hayley was. Kim passed out on the couch when Tommy told her he became a ranger with a new color. The team and Hayley feared for the babies safety when Tommy got stuck in an amber, became invisible, and was in a coma. Before the school year ended, the rangers defeated their emery causing them to retire. A couple of days later, Kim gave birth to twins, which surprised everybody since the couple did not want to know what they were having. Luckily they had both a boys names and girls name picked out. They named the babies Jason and Amy, Kim stayed home for several years while Tommy continued being a science teacher, then principal at the same school. When the twins were two, Tommy and Kim found out they would be having another baby. Not wanting to be surprised, they found out they would be having twins again a boy and a girl. They named the new twins David and Aisha. The jokes were going around about them wanting being rangers to be a family business. Before David and Aisha turned two, Kim was pregnant again. This time they had twin boys, which they name William and Adam. The jokes about being a ranger being a family business came back. Tommy told everyone he did not want to be the mentor if his kids became a ranger team.

**That is it for the story.**


End file.
